Feelings Of The Moon
by Kinoki
Summary: Complete revision after four years! A totally new and different betrayal fic starring Son Usagi! Having fled from home, Usagi is forced to face the truth about her origins. Hunted by her old senshi and the new Moon Princess, Rabi, can the Z fighters protect her?
1. The Truth Hurts

**Feelings of the Moon**

**(A/n: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z)**

**Chapter One - The Truth Hurts/Never Say Good-bye**

**.**

_'Trust only the maboroshi no ginzuishou in this world...'_

_Pi... pi... pi... pi... pi... pi... pi..._

Usagi sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She'd set the alarm for six AM.

"Oh yeah, I've got to be on time for the meeting today..." she murmured softly. Eyes half-open, she scanned the room. Her uniform and bag were set out across her desk chair already, uncharacteristically neat in the midst of a storm.

'I could get a bath in,' she thought. Grabbing her clothes, Usagi walked to the bathroom, patting a tired Shingo's head on the way.

"Usa?", he grumbled in confusion, not quite sure if the alien that walked by was his sister.

Ikuko was dutifully making up lunch for her children when she heard the water running. Raising her eyebrows at Shingo and her husband eating breakfast she marveled at her daughter getting up so early.

'For a boy?' she wondered, shrugging.

Usagi wrapped herself up in a fluffy towel. Her long hair dripped water along the tiles as she scrounged around for another towel to mop up the mess. Sure, she loved her long hair but the maintenance could be tiresome.

Boys used to yank on it, Mamo-chan used to make fun of it before they'd gotten together, and it turned out to be the royal hairstyle of her secret family. Usagi smiled, grateful for the style that had attributed to the way her life was. Smile disappeared, Mamo-chan, months since she'd seen him. She thought sadly, a picture of them together on her desk. It had been a hot summer.

'I wonder if he's enjoying himself?'

She emailed him, and sent texts every day. But...he must not have time to reply. He was probably busy, what with studying all the time, which she understood since it was difficult, becoming a doctor. They'd had a serious make out session and talk about how he couldn't be around her like before, so she had learned to be fine without him. They had to prioritize.

'Mom,' the one who started it all. Ikuko would pin it up for her when she was little. Back when she was still her mother's little rabbit.

Usagi grabbed her brush and pins, letting out a cloud of steam as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. She saw her mom at the stove, her father eating and reading the morning paper simultaneously. Shingo was hard at work on some video game. The bunny wove around them, and aimed for the blue-haired one.

Ikuko cried as she jumped around, catching her daughter in the act of poking her behind with a hair brush.

"So it was you? Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Tsukino-mama inquired, pointing her spatula at the accused.

Usagi stopped laughing and squealed at her mother, "It's me! Honest! I'm 25 percent bone, 67 percent food, and the rest...uh, hair!" eyes wide, hoping her mom recognized her. Usagi was just about to bend on her knees and beg for mercy when her father looked up from his plate.

"Did I hear someone scream?" Kenji stared at his daughter, "You are not going to school dressed like that!"

Ikuko rolled her eyes, waving him down the hall. "Worry about your own clothes." She pointed at his boxers and socks. "Go put on your clothes dear," she ordered gently.

Usagi and her mother stared at each other before the two of them burst out laughing.

After the two had stopped laughing and lunch had been packed, Ikuko looked questioningly at her daughter, who merely smiled sweetly and held the hair brush out. She'd sat on a stool behind the counter and watched her mother's art.

Smiling, she grabbed the brush and stood behind her daughter. She brushed all of her baby's hair and made an even split down the middle. Her bunny handed her two hair ties and she began to brush half of her long hair into a ponytail. Tsukino-mama then wrapped her hair around into the shape of a bun, leaving plenty loose to hang down. Usagi hummed the tune of her locket from Mamoru as her mother did the same to other side of her hair.

When she finished, Ikuko sat down beside her daughter, they smiled at each other.

"You know what, Bunny? This style was made for you." said mom as she brushed her baby's bangs back to see her whole face. Her baby had grown up so much. "I hope you never change it, or yourself for that matter."

"Even though I'm late for everything, and get the worst grades and you wish I were more like Umino?" Usagi asked. Ikuko smoothed a stray hair, her eyes tearing up.

"We both know you're smart, when you try, and you are much prettier than that Umino. You're sweet, caring, and always ready to help the people you love, which is more important than grades. Baby, you're growing up and sometimes I fear you're just going to go away; call it my intuition, but the past several years...it seems as if we're living with a ghost.."

Ikuko wiped at her eyes hastily, "But I know you have your own life and friends, you should be out having fun!"

Standing up abruptly, Ikuko grabbed her spatula again, "I'll make you a nice, big breakfast! It'll be nice sitting at the table again! Now go get dressed, sweetheart." and with that she got to work making waffles as Usagi took off for her uniform.

As she pulled on her winter shirt Usagi thought of what her mom had said. It was true. Most of the time she was either at school, playing games at the arcade, or doing schoolwork. Having a peaceful, home-cooked meal was a rarity for her. She hardly had time to fight with Shingo anymore. Sailor Pluto had said that she wouldn't have to fight again until she became queen.

She wondered what today's senshi meeting was for. Was it hunger she felt in the pit of her stomach, or was her body trying to tell her something? Setsuna had sounded a little off when she had called the day before, could the senshi of time get sick? Her friends had been acting so bizarre. The girls had been distancing themselves it seemed lately, though Usagi figured she was just imagining it- except when she was around them and they would sneak strange looks at her. Shrugging away the bad thoughts, she began to change.

Slipping into her long skirt, she thought of the future. What would happen when she became queen? More importantly, what would happen to her family? Would they come live with her and Mamoru? Or was there some rule against it, since they weren't supposed to know about her alter-ego? In all the time she'd been battling as a senshi had priority for her family disappeared? Was the Tsukino household a happy one?

It was then Usagi swore she would spend more time with her family and make things better for them! School would be out for the winter break soon, and she would have plenty of time with them then. She would try her best to make sure of it.

Checking the reflection in the mirror, Usagi gave herself a little nod of approval on the outside. On the inside she gave herself a look of disdain.

'Bad Bunny! Go on and make the people you love most happy, that is your duty!' she ordered.

Shingo, dressed in his own uniform, was walking down the hall when his big sister fell in step with him. She was ready for the day, and he had been longing for a good spat.

"Wow, Odango, you're up! What happened? Did monsters visit you last night and brainwash you? Did Luna give you a nice scratch? Or did you finally grow up?" his string of questions only made his sister ruffle up his hair.

"Actually, it was more like a New Year's resolution!" she replied cheerfully as she sat down at the table across from her father, who noted that she was now properly dressed for school. With the newspaper covering his face, no one saw him smile.

After eating about six plates of waffles, bacon, toast and orange juice Usagi noted the time.

"Hurry up Shingo! We have to get to school!" she stood up as her mom handed her her lunch. Giving her Papa a kiss and hug she grabbed her schoolbag and she headed out the door with Shingo in tow.

Ikuko and Kenji stared after their children, and Ikuko was the first to speak, "Our baby is growing up! Oh honey, I am going to miss her so much when she goes off to college. Our baby..."

"I know, now don't go crying Ikuko, it was bound to happen. I have to get to work,"

Shingo stared up at his sister, at one point he wondered if she was sick. The two had bundled up and were walking down the road from their house. Turned out she'd even gotten her homework done. He found that out when she asked about his.

"What is up with you, Odango?"

"Hm? Nothing, I'm just being a better me! See you, my school's this way!" wrapping her pea coat tighter around her, she took the road to the right, waving back with a smile.

.

"Good morning, Ami-chan!" Usagi called to the blue haired genius. A cool look was returned, and Usagi's smile fell. Everyone had been acting kind of mean the past several days. Sharp sighs when she was near, painful snubs, sensing dirty looks between her shoulders. But she must be imagining things, midterms causing a sense of paranoia.

Usagi stepped into her classroom, ignoring the empty looks from all her friends and sat down at a desk in the front row.

Naru glanced over at her friend, surprised that her best friend was on time. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just a bit unusual. After all, the only times Usagi had been on time were...never, really.

"Hey Usagi? Are you feeling okay? It's not like you to be early," she asked her friend.

Usagi, who had been wondering what would happen if she did this every day hadn't really heard the question. Well, that proved that this was still Usagi, daydreaming all the time.

"Huh, Naru-chan? What did you say?" she never got an answer as their teacher Haruna-sensei walked in, causing Usagi to grin. She wondered if Haruna-sensei would faint or congratulate her in some grandiose way.

At the ring of the bell Haruna set her bag on her desk, "Well," she said looking around, her eyes passing over Usagi without surprise, "I see Tsukino-san has yet to grace us with her presence. Another tardy, another detention," she began to write a few sentences on the chalkboard.

Usagi's eyes widened, and the students looked at each other. Voices of confusion carried across the room, all asking the same thing, "Is someone sitting in that seat? Am I seeing things?"

"Haruna-sensei! I'm right here! I am on time!" she exclaimed, Haruna-sensei stopped writing and looked over at her desk. Confusion flashed in her eyes.

"I must be hallucinating. There's no one there?" she said aloud, "Right?"

"I'm _here_!" Usagi all but screeched, was this some sort of nightmare? With a sharp pinch on the arm she realized it wasn't.

Haruna-sensei shook her head, "You're not here! Tsukino-san is far too incompetent to actually be on time at any time! Right class?"

Naru's hand shot up, "Haruna-sensei! She is here! I saw her walk in! Usagi is on time for once!" although instead of comforting Usagi, this only made her more upset. "She's right...here...?" the ginger trailed off, as if lost in thought.

Usagi's eyes teared up, did her teacher have so little faith in her? Should she do something to get the psycho back to her senses?

"Haruna-sensei?" she called out. The teacher took in the class, the other students reading the chalkboard. Usagi turned to Naru. "Naru? What's wrong with her?"

But Naru didn't seem to hear her. The cute redhead had set down her arm, and began writing a note to Umino, her boyfriend. Usagi felt a chill in the air, albeit not from winter's cold. No eye showed any recognition towards her.

'What's going on?' she thought, waving a hand desperately in front of her friend's faces. She even stood before Haruna, who stared blankly ahead.

"Tsukino...?" Usagi heard Haruna whisper. "Now that I think about it, there is no Tsukino in this class, is there? Sorry class, seems I didn't get enough sleep last night."

The students chuckled, making their own jokes. Some asked if class could end early so she could nap.

'Well, since apparently Haruna-sensei can't see me, why even bother being here?'

Usagi grabbed her bag and lunch, and looked back at her classmates one last time. Tears fell from her azure blue eyes, and she wiped them away with a sleeve. Haruna-sensei didn't spare the sad girl a glance as she went back to writing on the board. The students opened their English books.

.

Usagi stood outside, glancing up at the cloudy sky. It was freezing, but she refused to spend any more time wandering the halls like a lost child. No one she walked past reached out to stop her, or ask what she was doing outside of class. She bumped into someone, and they looked around her quizzically. She was scared, invisible, and felt so alone. But it was oddly invigorating, like she was free from something. As if she were a ghost, though she could still feel the harsh cold beating at her lungs.

'Get higher,' she thought. A weak smile crossed her face, the thought of going up to the roof warmed her up. It was strange to feel so, but she went up anyway.

Standing alone on the roof was nice, chilly but peaceful. Usagi gazed out across the city, the familiarity of Azabu-jūban a comfort to her on this strange day. Steam rose into the air as far as she could see. The fence pushed against her stiff fingers, as if worried she would somehow fall to her death or have the urge to climb to it. She pondered this, had anyone ever considered ending their lives from here? People warmed their homes, she smelled the cold air, not minding the way it burned her nose. She turned and settled herself on the gravel, causing the fence links to clink against one another in a rather relieved manner. The sound of traffic rushed to her ears as she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her face. Skin tender and pink, possibly frosting over. Feeling uneasy, she ran her fingers through her hair, it would be easy to go off the side of the building. So quick, probably even painless.

When did she begin feeling this way? Never did Bunny have such dark desires, or notions. Usagi felt as if she were missing something. A thought that had been forgotten when she woke up. She sat and prodded her memory for any dreams she'd had the night before, maybe something was wrong. 'Definitely,' she thought. Worry gnawed at her sides, her parents were fine, right?

'What if I go home and they're like this too?' she hurriedly thought. 'Is it a new enemy?'

Apprehension filled her gut, could this be why Pluto had called a meeting this afternoon? She inhaled deeply, wincing at the sharp pain in her lungs. It felt like the temperature was dropping at a steadier pace now. Usagi resolved to head home and check on things before calling the others. She had to confirm this with them before something really bad happened. Maybe something already had, and images of her friends came to mind.

Was there reason to their sudden detachment? Faint memories clung to her like a dream, something about trust? Usagi frowned, puzzling over everything that had occurred between their group. Compared to now, how Ami refused to help her with midterms, Rei was off doing her own thing at the shrine, and Makoto and Minako were always keeping to themselves. So strange, and she realized what must have happened to them, cursing herself for not noticing sooner! A new enemy, evil had attacked them! Perhaps in a fight, they'd been caught under a spell. If everything was supposed to be so peaceful and great until Crystal Tokyo then why was Usagi getting such bad vibes these days? It was bad enough Mamoru wasn't around very often to make her feel better.

'I have to hurry!' jumping up, heading to the door at a quick pace, didn't notice the darkness before it fell across her eyes. Usagi paused, and white drifted across her vision.

"It's...snowing..." she laughed. Grasping the buttons on her coat, shrugging it off. A moment to contemplate what she had even been hurrying away for. The snow was beautiful! She should take the time to enjoy it fully, and she draped her coat over the handle. How silly, being all dark minded for nothing!

Usagi twirled around the roof, looking up at the gently falling flakes. They lay against her raw face, danced around her skirt.

Who was lonely? She loved this, the icicles, even the blue tinge her skin took. The sky was becoming dim as the clouds blackened overhead. She laughed up at the sky, giggled at how she used to fear the dark and dreary. Just what she needed, to forget all that nonsense, who needed stupid things like fear? Mindless and free, no stress! Time flying by as she spun. Spinning round and round until it stopped, she stopped, flakes stopped.

Something familiar and warm flashed across her empty mind. It hurt her head and she cried out.

"What was that?"

Kneeling, numb with cold, frost creeping along her body. Suddenly everything wrong, what was she doing? What was she supposed to be doing? Usagi struggled to move, body trembling against harsh winter. Standing shakily, coat hanging, make for the fence. Telling her to go, step by step until her fingers curled around the twisted metal. Bones yearning to do act and move, the warm thing inside her head beating at the icicles in her mind. Shake the fence, jump the fence, anything! Go somewhere, go anywhere! She needed to jump!

_'Trust only the maboroshi no ginzuishou...'_

'Get away from me' she shouted in her head, 'I'm trying to dance and have fun!'

It was like being thrown around in the snow until she hit the ground; cold and hard. Spots floated everywhere. Head hurting, she threw her arms out to feel which way was up. Tense muscles, breaking apart. Hand gripping hardened fabric. Her coat had fallen to the gravel, snow piling around the edges. Remaining untouched by the spell, it was so warm, and she realized fingers stuck to it. Telling her 'put it on', and so she did.

Skin flushed, the warm thing stretched inside, to her toes and ears. Brooch glowing, Usagi realized the silver crystal was the source. Speaking to her, somehow; the spell broken.

Sudden vibration came from her pocket. Her phone, all pink and studded with cheap plastic jewels, pale in comparison to the ginzuishou. Who was calling?

_"Tsukino...?"_ Usagi relaxed at the sound of Ami's voice, comforting although faint.

"Ami-chan! You won't believe what's happening! Where are you?" she rushed out, hoping everyone was all right.

Ami responded hurriedly, ignoring her question, _"Don't worry. Where are you? I couldn't find you in any of your classes!"_

"On the roof, I've been out here a while. Listen, I-" she was cut off by Makoto coming onto the line.

_"Hey Tsukino! We need you to just shut the fuck up and stay put, we're coming to get you!"_ when did they ever sound so malicious?

_"You heard her, don't you dare move!"_

"Guys! It's cold, I don't understand what's going on, stop shou-" they disconnected from her.

Usagi slipped her phone into her pocket, and buttoned her coat up. She whispered a quiet apology to her friends.

Fear gripped at her heart, and she ran, unsure of anything but what the ginzuishou conveyed to her.

.

"Mama?"

Somewhere in her head she heard the mocking tick of the clock, ever reminding her of how she had promised the girls she would not miss the senshi meeting after school. Ignored their constant calls, disobeyed. Home was quiet, but not in a serene way, it was creeping Usagi out. Bag and lunch ditched at the open doorway, snow a constant swirl. Door wasn't locked, slippers still at the door. Nothing seemed real. Where was her mother? Shingo ignored her texts, and daddy her messages. Stepping into the kitchen, she noted dishes from breakfast piled in the sink. Ikuko always kept the house spotless, she was too obsessive-compulsive to leave even a spot of dust anywhere.

"Mama?" she called again, panic filling her insides.

She ran all over the house, finding the emptiness eerie. Trying to figure out what happened while she was gone she found photos were missing from the walls; pink ceramic pieces in the trash, the remains of her bunny mug. The last time she'd felt nervous about being home was when she'd had Mamoru over for dinner. Stopping to check her own room last, she wondered why the sign with her name was gone. Daddy had hung it up when she was about eight years old, had painted the letters herself. Opened door, locked in utter shock. Her bedroom had transformed in a matter of hours, an old desk in one corner. Junk strewn across the room, from Shingo's old clothes to a sofa they had put in the garage a couple years ago. Usagi attempted to calm herself, there must be a good reason her parents had moved all her things.

A good reason for erasing her from their home.

She couldn't stop the pang of anguish that came or the sudden rush of blurry vision.

.

_Pi... pi... pi... pi... pi... pi... pi..._

Usagi sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She'd set the alarm for six AM.

"Oh yeah, I've got to be on time for the meeting today..." she murmured softly. Smiling at the thought of the senshi, she scanned the room. Her uniform and bag were set out across her desk chair already, uncharacteristically neat in the midst of a storm.

It was snowing outside, and Usagi found herself staring at the frozen ice falling in the most melancholy of patterns. She was irritated, Setsuna had caused such panic calling everyone out of the blue. She'd been away for so long, it gave her and her friends an unsettling feeling.

Christmas was coming.

'Might as well mark that off, there is no way I can afford gifts for everyone this year,'

Bunny dressed quickly, pausing to grab toast from her father's hand before running out the door. Early or not, she just felt better running to school, the chill burning her lungs as it did every day since winter had come. As luck would have it, she was late anyway. Sliding into her seat just after bell, Naru nudging her with a rather bony elbow.

She sighed, mouthing to the redhead, 'Forgot my phone, left it on the desk,'

Naru gave her a stern look as Haruna-sensei stepped in.

"Another tardy, another detention," was all she stated as she began to write a few sentences on the chalkboard.

Usagi grumbled under her breath and pulled her books out. About to set them on her desk horror swept across her as she looked down at her desk. Words had been scratched deeply into the surface, she squinted to read it. Looking up quickly, she hoped nobody noticed it, she didn't want to get in trouble for that too. Defacing school property was much more serious than a tardy. But the class stared blankly ahead at the front.

**'Deja vu–noun. Psychology. ****the illusion of having previously experienced something actually being encountered ****for the first time.'** Haruna had written several times.

Usagi stared at the board, recognizing the feeling all of a sudden. But as she looked around, nothing seemed familiar. All over the walls of the class the definition had been written, panic filled her. What had happened to the classroom, she'd just walked in and everything had been fine! Her desk was covered in the same handwriting, the words etched all over.

"Please turn to page..." the students buzzed with gossip and complained about the weather. No one seemed to notice the writing. Usagi turned to Naru.

Naru smiled at Usagi, and Usagi's jaw dropped. Her face had been tattooed with the words: _'You can trust the maboroshi no ginzuishou'_.

"You okay?" Naru whispered as Haruna-sensei rapped her knuckles on the desk for their attention.

She blinked and everything was gone; everything normal. Her classmates quieted down at Haruna's shushing, and pulled out their English books.

.

Detention! Now she had to endure Rei's demon spirit and the others disapproving looks.

"Awesome," she muttered, ignoring Haruna's suspicious glare.

Unable to have a free moment with the girls, she'd sent texts about what happened during class that morning. They all wrote it off as her daydreaming though, which she believed was wrong. It was so reassuring, she knew she could trust them. So by lunchtime she'd calmed down and scarfed down bread and milk tea with Naru.

Somewhere in her head she heard the mocking tick of the clock, ever reminding her of how she had promised the girls she would not miss the senshi meeting after school. Rei had rolled her eyes disbelievingly, Usagi sure hadn't let her down in that respect.

'I mean, I feel bad and all, but there isn't much I can do about it now.' she thought. 'Might as well get some homework in while I'm here,'

Sighing, Usagi flipped open her Mythology book. It was either that or _The Basics Of Physics_. As if there was such a thing. Stupid Haruna-sensei had punished her with a mountain of homework. An oral report was due next Tuesday, two book reports before the weekend. She had to read several chapters about multiple dimensions and stuff from the mythology teacher Fuku-sensei as well.

'Let's see, this sounds interesting. Dragon balls blah blah, fighting blah blah, perverted martial artists blah blah.' she stopped her finger at a fuzzy picture of several girls, 'Mini-skirted girls saving the world...wait, that's us! So cool!' she grinned.

_"The seven Dragonballs can be used to wish for whatever a person desires. Even for a human life to be restored but only once in a lifetime..."_

'How boring,'

_"Many evils are said to haunt this dimension. Many martial artists-both male and female, battle the monsters to keep the world safe. And there is said to be an old fighter who steals girls underclothes for reasons unknown..."_

'Gross...' she turned the page.

_"Japan is protected by several mini-skirted girls with magical powers. There is said to be one for each planet and even one for the moon. Also, it is said that a princess from the moon has great powers and..."_

'Now here's something I can do my report on! I'll definitely get full marks! Mama will be so proud, even if it's only an elective...'

And so, Usagi began to write. She wrote quite a lot too, since the next thing she knew, Haruna was shaking her shoulder gently. Putting things back into her bag, she watched her teacher pull out her own phone and text someone.

'Must have a hot date tonight,' she mused. Pull on coat, step out into the mind-numbing freeze. Get on bus.

"You moron," Usagi whispered harshly to herself, knowing what Rei would say when she finally arrived at the Hikawa Shrine. Her thoughts trailed to Mamo-chan. She pictured their photo kept on her desk, and a feeling of sadness flooded her.

'I wonder if he's enjoying himself?'

She emailed him, and sent texts every day. But...he must not have time to reply. He was probably busy, what with studying all the time, which she understood since it had to be difficult becoming a doctor. They'd had a serious make out session and talk about how he couldn't be around her like before, so she had learned to be fine without him. They had to prioritize, Keio University was very prestigious after all.

Usagi felt as if she were missing something. A memory that had been forgotten when she woke up this morning. The photo was gone, she remembered. Why would it be gone? Although she hadn't looked right at it when she was getting ready, like she normally did, she reassured herself that it had indeed been in it's usual spot.

Signs of Christmas were everywhere on the ride, she vaguely recalled Mama not yet putting up the tree. Maybe they could do it together, but she worried Shingo and Papa would feel left out. Of course they could decorate this weekend. Where did she get this sudden need to be with her family? She shook off the weird feelings as the bus stopped at the bottom of Sendai Hill.

Smiling despite the bitter cold, Usagi hopped up the steps, stopping only when she tripped. But instead of crying she just got back up and dusted herself off. At the top, snow began falling again. Black birds circled over her head, cawing wildly. Rei needed to keep a tighter leash on them, they had always freaked Bunny out.

The shrine was empty, and Usagi unbuttoned her coat, had they left somewhere without her? She sweat-dropped, it was probably her punishment for being late. They were probably laughing at her now, drinking hot chocolate somewhere warm and toasty. She pulled out her cell and flipped it open.

Never had she felt such dread. Across the screen haunting words flashed: _'Deja vu–the illusion of having previously experienced something actually being encountered for the first time.'_

She heard herself screaming, feel the world was melting away. The warm thing inside trying to warn her all day. The wrongness in everything.

_'Trust in the maboroshi no ginzuishou!'_

.

Usagi felt dazed. What was going on?

'Today has been the weirdest day,' feeling still like she hadn't completely woken up, she saw everyone was staring right at her.

"What?"

Haruka was frowning, the cats stopped purring. Silence suddenly broken:

"You're late, or are you too stupid to realize it? God, what is wrong with you?" Rei shouted as Usagi slowly began to understand she was now at the shrine. The girls braced themselves for the wailing, hair pulling, and raspberry blowing.

"I'm not stupid!" Usagi yelled back, "And I'm already having a bad day, so leave me alone, you big jerk!"

Thus, the name calling and hair pulling began.

Haruka cleared her throat loudly, successfully stopping the bickering and turning the girls' attention to the outer senshi. Rei and Usagi blushed, mumbling apologies and moving away from each other.

"So, about why we're here..." she looked pointedly at Setsuna, who kneel with Hotaru in her arms.

"Yes, it's actually about Usagi," she started. Usagi felt nervous, "It has been decided that we hurry your coronation!"

Clapping came, Usagi was surprised to say the least.

"Huh?"

The girls were cheering, and she was in Mamoru's arms. When did he get here?

"Bunny! We're getting married!"

He was smiling. But it was wrong. Maybe it was all the commotion, but she didn't feel excited. Awful, it was awful. Cold, freezing. She shook in his arms, wondering why it was so cold when the room was full of people. Naru was here with Umino, Mama and Papa and Shingo. All the people she'd ever met were here. How did they all fit in here? Hikawa Shrine was not this big! Wrong! She felt the warm thing inside her. It beat at her heart with a vigor. She knew it had been there all along, trying to get her to open her eyes to the truth. Everything about here and now was wrong.

_'Trust only the maboroshi no ginzuishou in this world...'_

Their smiles, the laughter; she licked her lips and formed a single word.

"No!"

.

"She just woke up!" came a familiar voice. She wasn't sure if it was comforting or not. Slowly her eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

"What the-"

"How the hell?"

"Setsuna! You said this would be the easy way!"

Usagi was lying down, the senshi standing around the room. It was the main room of the shrine, and she didn't move, but wracked at her brain, trying to figure out what was real.

"Oh my god!" She screamed, "You guys! I'm having the craziest nightmare!"

Somebody reached out and slapped her. Michiru? She tried to rub her cheek, but her arms wouldn't move. Bodies scrambled around, the girls held her down, and she wanted to throw up. Protests were thrown around the room. None of them could decide on one thing. She didn't know what was happening, and sobs erupted from her. A hand covered her mouth. Makoto gazed down upon her, green eyes like lasers.

"Shut up!"

Usagi met Setsuna's eyes. Inside them were cold stones. No wonder it was so cold. She closed her own and tried to fall back asleep, or wake up from her nightmare.

"It's reality," Setsuna called out, "I'm sorry, but we've tried everything. This will be easier for you if you just calm down and let me explain!"

They waited for her to quiet down patiently, and as Usagi continued to cry her body shook under the girls' restraint. A towel came and wiped her face.

'Calm down, calm down! Listen to Setsuna! She's smart!' she repeated to herself, and it became a mantra in her head.

A long time passed before Usagi could open her eyes again, it was too scary to look anyone in the eye. They weren't them. They couldn't be. She watched Luna and Artemis exchanging sad looks, curled together in a corner of the room. No one spoke, Usagi felt something emanating from everyone. It was uncomfortable. She cleared her mind as best she could. Realization; nervousness. But not her. She wasn't nervous, because the warm thing inside. An image of Naru with the tattooed face appeared.

_'You can trust the maboroshi no ginzuishou,'_

Again, it was telling her something. The warm thing, Usagi looked directly at Pluto, her grave expression sending chills across the room.

"This isn't easy, Usagi. I...no, we...have some things to tell you."

Usagi didn't dare say anything. It wasn't as if she could anyway. Makoto's hand was still gripped tightly over her mouth.

"You are not Sailor Moon. You are from a different dimension. You are not a Tsukino, or completely human. You are from another dimension with an Earth, but it is different. There, you are from the planet Vegeta; it is where your kind are from. Your real family lives on the Earth of that dimension and they use martial arts to protect it. I don't know much more, other than that on the full moon they can change into the Oozaru. Enormous primates that go around destroying pretty much everything in their path.

Silence reigned as everything sunk into Usagi's head.

The rabbit gasped, "What? This is a joke!" but the warm thing nagged at her insides, her bad feelings...all of this confusion. This was real?

"Already we have tried several methods to prevent having to..._kill_ you, but so far you've managed to break through every spell. This isn't easy-"

But Setsuna was cut off.

"You're kidding, right? '_Oh, she can't possibly live here knowing what she does!'_" Rei spat bitterly. Usagi turned her head as far as possible. Rei was glaring from across the room. Her gray school uniform was still on. "Is that the best you can do? Haven't you messed with her mind enough? Just send her home, it's not like she's some fucking _monster_!"

Setsuna stood, as did Rei.

"None of this is her fault! If anyone is to be punished, its you!"

"Mars, you don't under-"

Again Rei was yelling. Usagi closed her eyes again.

'I don't want this to be real!'

She felt faint. Felt things going on around her as she floated in her own subconscious. A struggle of some kind, and lots of muffled shouts. Something called her name, she thought it was the warm thing again. But...

.

"_Usagi-chan_!" Rei called to her. It was the real Rei, right? "It's me! Wake up! Don't worry, we have a moment to figure this out!"

Usagi and Rei, all alone in her bedroom, still at the shrine. Usagi didn't remember being moved. She pushed herself up to a sitting position. Before her, Rei was henshined as Super Sailor Mars.

"We need to hurry, Phobos and Deimos have come to help. They and my _ofuda_ won't be able to hold them off much longer!"

"What-"

"_You have her very nervous-_"

"She who? I don't understand!"

Rei put a finger to Bunny's lips. It was quiet, and Rei's eyes shifted constantly, refusing to make direct contact with Usagi's own.

"This so-called princess. She wants you dead, because she feels threatened by you. But the others thought it best to fake your death and turned to...alternative ideas. They attempted to put you into an eternal sleep and hide you away, in your dreams. But you still have the Silver Crystal, its your weapon against them! No one can take it from you, the crystal will not allow it! It's been breaking through their magic!" at this, Rei smirked.

"I know its scary, Bunny! But you have to face it, everything you thought you knew has been a lie! It's one we've all believed. That bitch Keioh refused to listen to me! I told her we could just send you back to your home, but those fucking rules of hers! _As if she's never broken them before!_"

Usagi's mind raced, her world was falling apart. Just like that; it was a lie, she had to die, there was no point trying to make sense of anything anymore! Words kept coming from her mouth. They were sharp; felt like cutting. Usagi thought she might be bleeding from it, from everything. She wanted Rei to stop - because her words had to be wrong, but she continued:

"Do you understand now? You have to _leave_!"

She had wanted things to make sense. But not like this, she wanted to stay! Did anyone care what she wanted? Leave? Rei shook her head wildly, hearing something Usagi couldn't. She got up from the bed and pulled Usagi to her feet. Usagi wanted to protest, tell her to stop with the bad jokes. But the warm thing was there. It told her to believe Rei. Usagi knew she had to trust the Silver Crystal. It told her to trust Rei.

"Just be brave for me, I'm here for you. I don't care what they say." Mars smiled tenderly, and she held Usagi's tiny hands in her own. "You are my princess, my best friend. Nothing will change that, ever!"

"Okay," she quivered, trying her best not to cry in front of Rei, "But I don't know what we can do,"

Rei reached a hand up to Usagi's face, "We'll get through this, don't worry,"

"I'm not the princess," Usagi licked her lips, "maybe we can go see the princess-"

"No!" Rei said sharply. "That's what she wants, and as soon as it's hers she'll kill you! Where's that famous hope of yours? We'll use the crystal to go to your world!"

"_Space Sword Blaster!_"

The door blasted open, Haruka appeared with sword in hand. Neptune and Pluto right behind her.

"You need to hand over the crystal, it doesn't belong to you. In fact, it never did." Setsuna loomed over her. Usagi glanced at Rei, who shook her head.

"I can't do that! It's my job to protect it!"

"No, it is not! We all know this is difficult for you, but this is the Princess' decision. Be grateful she isn't here!" the soldier of Pluto shouted, "Usagi, I am serious. If you do not hand over the crystal I will kill you. No Saiyan has the right to touch such a sacred or powerful object."

Tears fell from Bunny's eyes. Their words hurt, especially after everything they had all been through together. But, it didn't matter. Nothing was real, and she had to clean her hands of them. Really, was it necessary for her to be thrown into some other dimension? But the choice had been made clear, she had to go.

"So in the name of the moon, she's punished. Because of your stupid mistake, Rabi wants her killed." Mars spoke, breaking the tense silence. "I know she isn't Princess Serenity! But if I'm the only one who'll stand by her, then you all are not who I thought you were! Why don't you tell her why this ever even happened? She deserves to know how she got here!"

In truth, Usagi had not even considered the reasons for her ending up in a world other than her own. It was mind blowing enough to be from another dimension altogether.

"I've not had time to research what caused the rift that opened the Time-Space Door. If something happened on the other side, so be it. It does not concern the Princess, nor us." Pluto stated. "So, the crystal accepted her for it's own reasons. Possibly because Saiyans have a bit of power over the moon in their world. We are grateful the Impostor never had evil intent as others of her kind might. Now, will you give back the ginzuishou, or must we take it by force?"

"Over my dead body!" Rei spat.

"How cliche," Uranus said with a dark look.

Impostor she may be, but she knew what had to be done, s she spoke she attempted to keep her voice from cracking:

"I'm sorry, but I hope you like your new princess!"

"_Dead Scream,_" Pluto whispered, her garnet rod flashing.

Once again everything was so overwhelming, and with Mars' hands in hers Usagi felt violet staring through her own blue eyes. It came to her, and she found herself whispering a quick prayer to the _maboroshi no ginzuishou_. White lights filled the room, and all became dark as quick as the senshi knew they were gone.

.

It had been an ambush. Black fog circled them.

"Flame Sniper!" Mars called out, shooting fire arrows from her gloved fingers.

The other inner senshi had predicted their actions. Rei was surrounded by them, and they were quick. It didn't matter if they didn't want to fight her, she would kick every ass she needed to.

'We are such _BFFs_ for life,' Rei thought sarcastically. More attacks came.

"Oak Evolution!" just jump, dodge, distract!

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Ami pleaded. Rei responded with another bout of flames.

'All I need is enough time for her to get away, please give Bunny the courage to go alone!' she prayed, and continued to fight. It wasn't so bad, until she saw the outer senshi appear. Great, just what she needed as she felt the exhaustion overcome her.

"Go fuck yourselves!"

.

Drifting, that was the best way to describe it. Usagi opened her eyes, seeing her pigtails swing back and forth heavily in front of her face. The style didn't provide her it's familiar comfort as before; found herself unable to separate the truth from the dreams. She tried to recall what had happened. Thinking made her head hurt, she should stop. No point remembering things that would cause her pain. All she knew now was that she had to find a way to the door.

The door?

Yes, the Space-Time Door. It stood resolute before her, and Usagi saw the black fog rising for her. It was cool and moist as it wound around her body, pulling her to the ground below. All was silent, no one around to see her or tell her what she was supposed to do. Slowly she closed the distance between the grand doorway. Nearly there, she decided to stop and wait. For what, she knew not. But this warm thing kept tugging at her, like it wanted her to know. Know it. She could tell she already knew, and had merely forgotten. That's right, she was here for a reason. But what? Why did she hesitate? Like she was waiting for something. Or someone. She picked at her brain, thoughts of red and fire coming. No sense, just more confusion.

She held her hands up to her heart. The crystal was making the warm thing glow inside, she knew. The fire danced inside her head, and then came Mars.

Where was she?

"Sailor Mars is fighting them," came a weak voice. Usagi spun around and came face to face with none other than Chibiusa. A small bag slumped by her bare feet. Usagi stood, shock filling her up. She hadn't seen her future daughter since they had defeated Nehelenia. The pink haired clone had returned to her own time with Diana. When life had been simple. Chibiusa looked back sadly, and reached out a hand. It flickered in and out of sight, the rest of her body seemed tired and faded.

"I can't believe you're here! I'm so glad!" Usagi exclaimed. "Come with me!" but the young girl shook her head.

"Pluto of the future gave me this, and I'm going to use this to get you through those doors." she held up a small, pale key. "We felt it, the sudden shift. Past and present changing. After you return to your home there is no telling what will happen. To my home, or me..." Chibiusa dropped her head and sniffed.

"Mother said I had to help you, and to warn you about the crystal. The shift caused my pink moon crystal to shatter, she told me that yours might do the same when you...cross to the other world."

Usagi mulled this over in her head, to get home it might mean giving up the power of the crystal, her only protection.

"So, I know its not much, but please take him," Chibiusa pulled a small stuffed rabbit from her bag. 'To remind you of me, in case we never see each other again."

Usagi took it and wrapped her child in her arms. They stayed like that a long time, it seemed. Chibiusa whimpered softly, and Usagi found herself unable to cry. The need to be fearless for them both arose in her, she thought about the future. What about Mamoru? Could they have done something to him? What about the ginzuishou? Maybe it would shatter, but she resolved to do what she did best. Hope.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I know we will, in a different and amazing world! I promise I'll bring you into it, no matter what!"

With that, Usagi finally pulled away and made for home alone.

.

**06/2011: Serious rewrite, after however many years of not touching anything or writing. Sure changed a lot, seems like my old writing really sucked. Hope my old readers find it, although a lot of you have probably outgrown things like fan fiction. Thought I had, ha. ****I've finished rewriting this one as well! Decided to merge the first two chapters. I can't believe all the crap I wrote when I was fifteen.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. The Spice Of Life

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Two - The Spice Of Life**

**.**

Space was a wonderfully ignorant thing.

It just went about, taking its time killing stars and creating new ones. Like an artist, it formed beautiful constellations and nebula.

It was like a long and winding tunnel. Usagi reveled in the space around her as she fell. It was the best parts of everything, seeing the planets pass by. The planets she had trusted. The white stars flew by, reminding her of the falling snow she had seen just yesterday. If it was a different day, that is. It was so pretty. It was pretty and mean and it hurt. It hurt a lot. Usagi grabbed at her heart, it beat furiously; tried to keep up with the space, time and the stars. There was no concept of time here, like it all existed at once; time was the same time. She felt like it was all so impossible. How could stars just come and go? She, Usagi, hadn't left a mark back on Earth. But stars left so much in their wake, left pieces of history in space. They even left color, beautiful color and dust. Some were bigger than others, and some lived longer. But they all died, it just took a few million years.

The warm thing pulsed inside her. She didn't know if that meant it would break, or disappear; maybe it would kill her. Chibiusa had lived, but there was no telling. It didn't feel bad, it was just there.

"I want to go home," she whispered, only to find her words echo around her. Long and mournful, it traveled until she could no longer hear it.

'Huh, I don't know if I even have one,' she thought bitterly.

The Rabbit braced herself as the space came to an end. It was the end of the tunnel. End of life as she had known it.

.

Usagi stared at the house before her. It was big and round, a bit larger than the one back home. Well, that place wasn't her home. Now Usagi was confused. She was afraid to see who lived inside. Did anyone know she was coming? That had to be impossible, since she hadn't had any idea this would happen.

"Crap, what do I do now?" she was worried about Rei. She had to come...she had to.

She felt like giving up, to just throw herself on the ground and cry until no more tears could possibly come from her body. How come life had to be complicated? Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? It was all that princess's fault. Usagi felt like giving the girl a nice right hook. Unfortunately, that would probably never happen. It would be too complicated.

.

Goku yawned loudly and stretched out his massive arms. He had been sitting in the same spot for days, much to Chi Chi's disdain. He'd been waiting for that mini-skirted bitch to dare come by again. She had brought upon his family a dark cloud of lies; had even threatened his family. What she didn't seem to know was that he was very protective of his own. Messing with the strongest man in the universe was not a smart thing to do. Now his eyes bore into the television set, Bulma's family was being aired again. Probably for some new invention or other.

The Saiyan's tail wrapped itself around a glass of milk that had been sitting on the coffee table. It lingered in front of his face, glass and all. Goku glared at the appendage. If he had wanted his tail back he would have made a wish using the Dragonballs, not that Chi Chi would allow it, sure it was kind of nice but because it came from _her_ he didn't like it very much. But no, that so-called "time guardian" had made it grow back as a "punishment" for not listening to her.

What kind of punishment was that? Really, all he had to worry about was the moon coming back (not likely) and Vegeta wanting to kick his ass out of jealousy.

He had been furious with her, it wasn't his job to just go around killing whomever strangers wanted, and a young girl at that. It was obvious the woman didn't want the blood on her own hands, which made her more suspicious.

Goku downed the drink, and his stomach responded with a demand for more food. He sighed, his wife was making lunch and he knew that yelling across the house to ask if it was done would be unwise. Chi Chi could be very frightening, especially for a human, and he bent her saucepan last time he tried to help.

Goku rubbed his grumbling stomach. He turned the TV off and was about start up a few stretches when he heard someone outside. He furrowed his eyebrows, surely he would have remembered if they were having friends over?

"...crap, crap!" was what he made out. The door was only a few feet away, he could see who moseyed about outside. He didn't sense either of his son's ki. Goku walked up to the offending door. They needed one of those little holes in it that would show who was there. He chuckled at the thought, never thought he'd find himself thinking such a thing.

He felt around, her ki was unfamiliar...but rather high. Cautiously, Goku eased open the door. A little girl was on the other side. Well, not a little girl, definitely an older child, bit on the short side. She had really long yellow hair and this crazy look on her face. Her arms were wrapped around her body, and she was shifting nervously from foot to foot. She seemed panicked about something, he had a few glances around but there no giant beasts or anything like that.

"Can I help you?" Goku called out to the girl. She jumped when she heard him. The girl stared at him with wide, blue eyes. With a whimper, she died.

.

Usagi moaned, her eyes opening slowly. Where was she? Oh, some crazy new world. She blinked and sat up. Looking around she saw a TV and a door, a long hallway, the couch she now sat on; also a big, scary, excessively muscular man.

'Well, this just keeps getting better and better,'

Goku tilted his head slightly, girls still baffled him, somewhat. They were very unpredictable, he still couldn't quite figure Bulma out half the time, much less his wife. This one appeared lost in her own thoughts. he tended to fall short when it came to conversing with _them._ Now, her ki had shot up before she went unconscious, then became nearly non-existent. Chi Chi could barely keep from freaking out when he brought her inside, but seemed more irritated her hair was all over the sofa after the threat of a random dead girl was over. His stomach growled loudly again.

Usagi snapped out of her daze and looked down at the man who sat in front of the couch. What was with him and staring at her like that? Was he going to say anything? Was he capable of doing so? She mentally slapped herself, of course he could talk, that's what scared her. And oh, god...she saw something waving behind him. No doubt a giant, gross spider. What was up with this place, was it the Middle East?

The sound of a woman's voice interrupted Usagi's thoughts.

"Goku? Is that girl awake yet? Do you think we should call a doctor if she doesn't-"

"Goku" stood up. He was very tall, and orange.

'Don't think of Minako! Don't think about any of them!'

"Yeah Chi Chi! I think she's fine...are you...uh, lady?" he asked her. She merely stared up at him. Usagi wasn't sure if she would ever be fine again. How could she be? Where was this family that Pluto talked about?

"Uh...er, yeah. I mean, no? Sure, oh-god, oh-god!" the girl looked like she was about to start hyperventilating. Was Goku supposed to be worried or maybe she always like this?

"Um...Chi Chi? Could you come here?" he called, his wife exhaled loudly.

"Can't you take care of her? I don't want this to burn!"

"But she's doing weird girl stuff!"

"Dammit Goku! What are you, a child? Honestly!" Chi Chi set her whisk down and walked into the living room.

Usagi barely took notice of the stern looking woman, other than the clothes she wore, they were like Goku's but cute. She looked up and down at Bunny, thin eyebrows raised. Her husband was waving his hands wildly in front of the girl's face. She rolled her eyes at him. The girl didn't respond at all though, Chi Chi was sure she would have slapped him already for getting in her face like that, a sign of good breeding to hold out against so much stupid.

The girl began speaking a bunch of nonsense, Chi Chi shoved her idiot of a husband out of the way and tried to make out her frantic words.

"Oh-Rei-you-have-come! Please-god-oh no! I-can't-no-no-no!"

'Poor girl,'

The blonde's head began to shake violently and she locked eyes with Chi Chi for a second before she grabbed the woman's hand crying "Rei".

"You have to help me, if they come we'll be killed-"

Goku watched as the girl held onto his wife for dear life and there was a switch in his brain. He put one arm around his wife and the other on the girl's shoulder. Now for any human this was a very quick action, and so before Chi Chi knew it she was being held behind her husband and the strange girl was nursing both shoulder and cheek.

The Saiyan glared down at the girl, her ki had risen up a bit. Probably from shock, but he wasn't going to underestimate her. Chi Chi rubbed her arm, the girl had held on pretty tightly.

'I guess I should be glad I'm married to the strongest man in the universe,' she mused as said man knelt down in front of the girl.

"Chi Chi? I think you should get back to lunch." he said sternly, not even bothering to look at her. Chi Chi huffed, she was not used to being order around.

"Goku-"

"Just go, Chi Chi!" he stated rather loudly. An attempt not to yell, his wife backing up into the kitchen slowly.

Goku watched as the girl's breathing slowed down and became calm. Her hands still caressed her shoulder and cheek. Should he have hit her so hard? Well, really he had barely slapped her and pulled her away from his wife, but he tended to forget his own strength.

Usagi's cheek really hurt. That man had barely moved and it felt like a boulder crushing her skull. Only something stronger than a boulder, like concrete or solid rock. She didn't want to stay and find out why this monster was hellishly strong, she gathered her wits about her and looked around for a way out. The door was an option, even if this guy was between the two. Maybe he would let her go? A quick glance at his face made her think otherwise.

'What, does he intend to keep me hostage or something? I have things to do, like find this family of mine and Rei!' she thought. The brown thing was swishing back and forth now, what was it that Pluto had said about her family?

"Listen, I understand you're scared, and with that hair you look like you don't even belong on this planet. I can sympathize with that, but I need answers. I don't like having to use force, or have someone threaten my wife." his eyes dark and frightening.

Usagi tried to calm down a bit more and go with the flow, something Rei was good at doing. (Ha!) She inhaled and exhaled deeply. Now she felt a little better. She looked around the cushions, but found no sight of the missing stuffed bunny from Chibi Usa. Chibi Usa! She must still be at the Gate, since Usagi had taken the key with her, and sure enough it was around her neck. She had to find an opportunity to use it and get back to her, make sure she hadn't disappeared.

The teenager cleared her throat, it was hard not to sound like a baby.

"Excuse me, but I have to leave now." she stated robotically. Keeping a nice, straight face was difficult.

Goku blinked, she wanted to leave?

'Should I let her?' he rubbed his chin. The girl was looking at him, her brows raised. She awaited his answer.

"I don't know. Something about you is funny, and not just your hair. Stay for a few more minutes, I need to go check on something." he stood up and looked down at her, she deflated a bit. Then he followed her gaze, lingering on the door. His eyes narrowed.

"And don't even think of leaving." he walked off down the hall. That's when she saw it. The brown thing was a tail. A freaking tail, like a cat's.

'Luna, I miss you!'

Usagi sucked back her complaints, she could whine and huff later. Right now she needed to calm down and try not to panic.

'Yeah right,' she thought. Sure she had been a little whack earlier but that woman she saw looked a lot like Rei! Well, it was just the black hair, but still, she was afraid to even think of what had happened to the former senshi. The sound of footsteps made the blonde turn her head towards the kitchen. The woman had come out and was holding a tray with dishes on it. She gave Usagi a small smile.

Chi Chi noticed the large bruise now forming on the girl's cheek, as well as how the girl seemed to back away from her. Poor thing, she was frightened.

"Hi, honey," she set the tray down on the floor, a sandwich and glass of water sat looking innocent. "I'm Chi Chi. The big scary hunk back there was my husband Goku. He's very nice, really, just been a bit rattled these days." Usagi watched as the woman picked up the plate with the sandwich, offering it to her. "He can get a little defensive when he's worried, sweetie. Don't be scared."

She could understand that, but it made her think of her family and she had to blink back more tears. The food looked good and unassuming, it felt like ages since she last ate, Usagi took it, taking monstrous bites.

Chi Chi frowned slightly, maybe was she homeless? She was almost familiar, just something about her. The girl finished off the sandwich quickly, licking her fingers. It was something that Goku always did after eating at the speed of light.

"I'm sorry he hurt you,"

The water was gone and the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino-no...I mean, just Usagi." Chi Chi smiled, confused, but didn't question the name. The two sat next to each other on the couch, and began to make small talk. This helped a bit, for her to be more comfortable, more at home. The urge to find her friend and the stuffed bunny was still strong. The Big Scary, but usually nice man, Goku, came from down the hall. He took one look at the two who were chuckling about something. Hadn't he told his wife to stay put?

'And she get's on me for not listening,' he thought as he sat down on the couch, next to Usagi.

His wife quieted down, noticing her husband's disapproving look. "Goku, this is Usagi. Seems she's lost, and is looking for her family. Usagi, this is Goku, my husband."

.

Usagi waved back at the Son's. Chibiusa's stuffed bunny had been waiting for her at the door and she was set to go find this "family" of hers. Especially Rei, there was no telling what could have happened to her, although she could still henshin. No way would Usagi just leave without her. And so Usagi wandered around the back of the Son house, looking around for her friend. It seemed unlikely that if she went through the Gate that she'd end up in the same place, but Usagi was no detective. The Son home was right next to a large forest. And in the middle of a very, very large plain. You could literally see for several miles in one direction. And off in the distance Usagi could see a city. The Sons had said that was Satan City. Behind the Son home was a mountain range.

'Why don't I just wait for the full moon and then I'll find them! Giant monkeys...wait. Does that mean I'll change too? Oh no!'

The idea of stomping around as a giant monkey, destroying everything was horrible!

'Oh great, I'm a freak.'

There was that Goku guy too, he had a tail. It looked like a cat tail at first. Usagi had wanted to ask him about it, but that would have been rude. And if there was no one around aside from these people why would the Gate have sent her here? Usagi gasped, what if that's why Rei hadn't come! Surely the girls weren't that cruel? Right? Shit. What the hell was _that_? Usagi had wandered off in the direction of the city and low and behold! The last thing she expected to find had dropped down in front of her.

A dinosaur. Yes, a dinosaur. It stared down at her, then smiled. Did dinosaurs have lips? Of course, the worst part for the girl was when it opened it's very large toothy mouth to speak.

"HUNGRY! I EAT!" it roared, Usagi stepped back, had they heard it at the Son house? She sure hoped they had, the orange man was strong! Her face still hurt like hell.

"This cannot be good." she said nervously. Looking off to the right and left she wondered if she could outrun it. 'Stupid, stupid! Go hide!' she berated herself.

"YUM!" it roared as it opened it's mouth wide, and as it swooped down on the girl something landed on it's head. It stumbled, whatever was on it's head must have caused it pain. Usagi stared up with wide eyes as a tiny person began to jump up and down.

"URF!" the beast growled, but to no avail the person kept on hopping. It was a really odd sight. The person jumped off, falling down a good 30 feet. Usagi realized it the person was a little boy.

"What the...hey, kid! Get away from there! That thing is dangerous!" she shouted to the boy. He ignored her and attempted to grab the dinosaur by the tail.

"Stupid girl," said a voice coming from behind her. "He knows how to handle it. You, however, are a weakling who had better get her ass out of here unless she wants to get herself killed." Usagi turned and met with a man. The man was actually kind of short, but she wasn't going to point that out due to his scary face and muscles. He also wore a blue one piece and had pineapple hair. Little did Usagi know this man was the Prince of Saiyans.

"What the hell are you staring at, bitch? Get out of here!" he sneered. Usagi wasn't sure if he was worse than the dinosaur. Would it be smart to call for Goku? Wait a second...what did he call her?

"Hey! You nasty, oily, muscular freak! How dare you call me that? You big, stupid, ugly, mean, pineapple head!" Usagi screeched, the man covered his ears, the girl had lungs, that was for sure. "Call me a bitch again, I'll Sailor Moon kick your hair right off your fat head!"

He glared hard at her, she did the same. The little boy with the dinosaur made a shining ball appear in his hands and threw it at the large reptile. It hit it's stomach, causing a hole to blow right through, and it died. The thing fell, causing a small earthquake. Usagi turned back to the boy, shocked to see the dinosaur dead.

'Poor thing, even if you did try to eat me,' she thought.

Usagi turned back to give the mean man a piece of her mind when she was met with a fist to her face. The thing about being struck with so strong a hit is that you usually don't know that you're flying until you feel the occasional tree or rock. It actually takes a moment to hurt, whereas her cheek had already swollen up and stung right away when Goku pushed her. He'd knocked her back a good 50 yards! Usagi held her face in pain, that hurt! Pulling her hand away, she saw red staining her fingers. Blood.

Bunny suddenly felt very dizzy, the shock from everything that had happened to her was coming back. As she struggled to keep her eyes open and stay awake, she heard grumpy voices, like the seven dwarfs coming to help her. No matter how many times she blinked her eyes it hurt, the more she did the more pain, until she was certain that blood was covering her right eyelid. She reached her hand up slowly and called out.

"Mamoru...help."

"Damn, she's still alive. Boy! Pick her up and get her to Kakarot's damn house! I have to go see the bitchy woman. She's probably pissed off for some other stupid reason."

.

Usagi rubbed her eyes, wincing as she touched her right cheek. The skin was burning and swollen, it must have covered the whole side of her face, the bleeding had finally stopped. The men were surprised her nose and cheek weren't broken. Chi Chi came in with some raw meat, apparently she was supposed to put it on her face.

She was once again in the Son's house. Goku was watching her, looking concerned. It was hard to look for missing people when you're getting the living crap kicked out of you all the time.

The boy, whose name was Trunks, had purple hair. Correction, it was more lavender. She found that funny. But seeing how strong the 9 year old was she decided against making fun of him. Plus, he said she was strong. Usagi had no idea where that came from but took it as a compliment. The man, Vegeta, was coming over to spar with Goku. The girl didn't know what 'sparring' was, but she figured it was a good idea to act as if she knew what they were talking about.

The Son's had a son. They actually had two sons, Gohan who was 20, and Goten who was 8. Trunks had come over to play with him. Goten was out with his brother, saying something about tuxedos.

Chi Chi had apologized over and over again to her for Vegeta's behavior. Or as the woman called him 'the stupid, arrogant piece of shit'. Usagi really liked this woman, she almost loved her.

"It's all right Mrs. Son. I'm sure I'll be fine!" Usagi wasn't herself that day. She felt like complaining, but decided against it. They were kind enough to help. Her face did hurt, and the blood from the meat burned into the open cut on her left cheek.

"Oh no! Come now, dear! It isn't very often I'm in the company of other women!" Usagi held in her laughter, she was only 17. Hardly a woman, even if she was fertile. "Sure, there's my friend Bulma, and there's 18, but you're just so adorable!" the woman cooed, Usagi blushed. Her? Adorable? Usually people called her 'blonde' and dense and stupid. Of course, that made her think of Rei. Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them back before anyone could see.

"Oh, Mrs. Son!" she said happily, it was nice to be considered a friend again.

Trunks sighed, he didn't like all this girly stuff. How bad would it be when his mom and sister got here? If ever, they were probably busy beating the crap out of his father for ditching them in that stupid car. Vegeta and Trunks agreed that cars were useless, especially when you could fly.

The door blasted open, and in walked the bastard himself; Vegeta looked even more pissed off than before he beat her face in. Bulma stomped in angrily after him, with a little girl in tow. Bulma had short blue hair and blue eyes, and her daughter might as well have been her twin in miniature. The little girl wore a cute pink dress, and she didn't look much older than 3. Her eyes were wide and innocently vague. She was the cutest thing, so cute, it reminded her of Chibiusa.

'Oh, Chibiusa!' Usagi cried in her head.

Bulma sighed heavily, she looked a lot calmer. "Hi Chi Chi! Sorry we're late. But if that idiot hadn't decided to blast off we would've been on time!" she shouted the last few words at her husband. He only snorted, turning his nose up at her.

"Well maybe if you weren't going so damn slow I wouldn't have had to!"

"I was going over 80 miles per hour! You big, stupid, pineapple head!" she screeched, Usagi waited for it. Would he hit her too?

He didn't, just kicked Trunks in frustration. The boy staggered back, his nose now bleeding. This set Bulma off big time.

(If the words said at that time were written the rating would have to be changed to 'M'.)

Usagi let Chi Chi bandage her cut and volunteered to take care of the little boy. Usagi led him to the bathroom to wash the blood off the both of them, and held a hand towel to Trunks' face, setting him up on the bathroom counter. Her dad used to do that when she had boo-boos. The boy's head was pulled back so he stared up at the ceiling.

Usagi looked in the mirror. The bruise hadn't swollen up any worse than before, which she was glad for. But the fact that her cheeks were black and blue wasn't so nice, and it still hurt like mad.

Trunks pulled down the cloth. He looked her in the eye. She stared back. "How did you get so strong?" he asked innocently. She blinked. Her? Strong?

"I'm not strong." she said putting the cloth back up to his nose. Several minutes later she let him wash his face off. He hopped off the counter and looked back up at her.

"Yes, you are. You didn't die when dad punched you."

Usagi sent him a look, did the man really mean to kill her then? "Well...are you sure he wanted me to die?"

"No. He just doesn't like it when people make fun of his hair." Usagi had to laugh, the boy was cute. He, however, didn't know what she found so funny.

"Does he hit your mommy?" she asked, face stern.

"Never! Mommy says it's because he doesn't like sleeping on the couch. And that its not right to hit your mate," Usagi frowned. Did they teach that it was okay to hit other people for the hell of it? "And he probably just doesn't like you,"

"I wish he liked me." she saw the horrified look on the boy's face. "Not like that! But as a friend! Friends never hit each other!" she said quickly.

"Dad doesn't have friends. That and Goten and I fight each other all the time! And we're friends!" he said. Usagi sighed again. What was the point?

"Well...I guess you are, but I mean hitting in a bad way." the boy just cast her another confused look.

"Never mind...lets go see if your friend is back, okay?" and the two stepped out, going back to the living room.

Bulma rocked back and forth, she and her friend were both talking about the latest fashions and unwinding. Bra was trying to get Goten to give her a piggy-back ride.

"Piggy ride!" she squealed at the boy. He looked at her as if she was crazy and stepped as far back away as he could. Trunks walked up to his friend.

Goten grinned at his friend. "Hi Trunks! Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" the two were almost to the door when Usagi stopped them. "Wait," she said. Goten turned around, looking up at the girl his mommy had just told him about.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked, bending down to his level. "You...wow! You look just like your dad! That's...cool." she said, Goten laughed.

"Yeah. Everyone says that! Mommy says I'm just like him! Brains and all!" he said happily. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"What brains? My dad is right, you and Goku are the stupidest guys on the planet!"

"Are not!"

"Are tOo!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Usagi looked at both boys. She smiled and stood up, looking over at little Bra. The 3 year old was currently pulling out all the tissues in a tissue box, said tissue box previously minding its own business on the end table. This amused her for some reason, since every time one would be pulled out she would giggle.

Usagi wished to be like her, no worries at all. 'Oh well, we've all had our turn, I guess.' she thought. Grabbing her rabbit from the couch, she had to do something she did not want to. Go back outside and find this family of hers. And Rei. She knew Rei was out there somewhere. She had to be!

Soon she would be on her way, and wouldn't see these nice people again either.

.

The blonde walked out, passing the boys. Goku and Vegeta were sparring. Apparently that was fighting. The men were fast. Very fast, she could barely keep up with their movements. Both men had bruises already.

'Their poor wives,' she thought. Shrugging, she walked past them too, the city off in the distance. It was going to be a long walk.

As Vegeta jumped away from Kakarot, he saw the stupid girl. He was not just going to let her walk off all pompous-like.

"Brat! Get over here!" he shouted to her. The girl jumped, turning to see him coming up towards her. This scared the bejesus out of Usagi, who's instincts told her to run for her life.

"AAH!" she screamed, taking off, incredibly fast for a human. Probably from all that exercise, being late for school every morning had it's up-sides. Vegeta glared after her. She thought she could run? He smirked.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted. The shorter man had run after Usagi. "Hey! Leave her alone!" he yelled, powering up a bit, the man took flight. He flew past his 'friend' and spotted the girl. Goku shot down, wrapping his arms around her waist as he lifted her up. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and leaped up.

It was like a very weird version of hot potato. Vegeta would try and catch the girl, but every time he got close Goku would power up more, flying out of his reach.

Usagi screamed, oh, how she screamed. She was flying. And not in any airplane. "Oh my _GOD_!" she screeched. It was hard to keep open her eyes, afraid to come face to face with Vegeta again - or even worse, his fists.

These men could_ fly_, without wings. That was not normal. Not to mention Goku's tail had wrapped itself tightly around her arm. It felt weird and soft. Mostly because it was a tail.

'Why me?' she thought as Goku flew up higher, she looked down and saw Vegeta getting within yards. 'Oh crap, he's going to kill me!' Goku powered up, he was now on the verge of going Super Saiyan and when Vegeta did too, he didn't stop. Usagi screamed the loudest she ever had. She felt her throat catch, becoming sore and hoarse. The man's hair had turned blonde and his eyes were now a bright teal. Today, if she lived, Usagi would never take airplanes for granted again.

Goku glanced back, 'Oh, shit,' he thought. He transformed, hoping Usagi wasn't capable of getting much more scared than she was. His tail became red, which was new. It was the first time he had changed with his tail, it was kind of amazing, he could tell he was much stronger than normal. He heard the girl scream again, albeit weaker this time. His tail unraveled around her arm and went back around his waist.

Vegeta put his hands together, if Kakarot was going to do this the hard way, then so would he. The prince smirked, this was going to be fun. As he flew higher and higher, a blue ki blast formed in his hands and when it was large enough, he let it go.

It slammed into Goku's back, and it must have hurt as he cried out in surprise. This caused Usagi to scream again. These men were insane!

Another blast hit Goku, and he couldn't retaliate, Usagi now had a death grip on his arms and it was apparent that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Another blast, bigger and stronger than the others, hit him and he let go, Usagi dropped her stuffed bunny and she watched with wide eyes as Goku stopped and Vegeta slammed right into his already damaged back.

Usagi grabbed Goku's wrist, if she let go she would fall to her death. With his other arm, Goku was making his own ki blast. Vegeta flew back a few feet. He smirked at Usagi, who looked up at him with fear in her eyes. They were high above the clouds. Miles high.

"See what happens when you mess with the Prince of Saiyans, girl?" he said. Usagi's blue eyes widened.

"Saiyans!?"

Goku twisted around and let his blast loose, it slammed into Vegeta and Usagi let go.

.

It seemed to Usagi, that time itself had begun to slow. She swore there was a moment where she looked into Vegeta's eyes and they felt something, a familiar spark. His softened to black as he powered down at the same time as Goku, both of them realizing what had happened. It hit her, he had the name of the planet that _they_ had said she came from. He was a prince, so he must be named after the planet! Was this the planet, or was this earth? There was no telling, and maybe he hated her so much because she could be one of them. What had he called himself? A Saiyan? But that was impossible, she didn't have a tail, or huge muscles. (Thank God!)

Was she going to die now? Did her thoughts mean that Vegeta could be of some relation, or even her father?

But she blinked, and their eyes no longer met, and Vegeta continued to try and kill both of them. To her, it seemed as though every time Goku would duck to grab her, Vegeta would hit him, or fire more light from his hands. She hadn't noticed they were above the clouds, until she was falling past them. Her hair streamed after her, pulling hard against her from their sudden dampness, she tried to recall the moments when this feeling was familiar. As Sailor Moon, she had dealt with this sort of thing, fighting. How had she forgotten?

_'Trust the maboroshi no ginzuishou,'_

The warm thing inside her began to burst, she felt its warmth and recited in her head the words that had been singing to her. So far, it had helped, and that could mean she could still use her crystal, maybe even henshin. She closed her eyes, and felt her body turn. Face toward the planet, seemingly floating downwards.

As she opened her eyes, she looked back at the two fighters in the sky. They were somewhat hidden behind the beautiful, bright wings that had sprung from her back. Just as they always had when she needed them in the past; she hadn't henshined, but this would do, and paranoia told her that doing so would attract the senshi who wanted to kill her. She felt the calm washing over her, and watched as the ground below her greeted her, as the white wings carried her gently towards it.

She heard them yelling about something, the two fighters, but the wind was carrying their voices away, and she smiled to herself. The feelings she'd missed, that old hope inside her. Reawakened, if only momentarily.

Her wings slowly vanished, becoming ghosts of wings until fully disappearing as her feet touched the ground.

She looked around, the younger boys continued to spar far off in the distance, taking no notice of her adventure.

'I'm alive, which means...' her thoughts trailed off as she felt the ground tremble. Vegeta was a mere three feet in front, Goku landing directly behind her. He placed a large, strong hand on her shoulder and pulled her back towards him. He was fighting hard to protect her, much the same as she had as a senshi.

Vegeta had his fists ready before any words could be spoken. They faintly heard Chi Chi and Bulma laughing at something from inside the house, probably Bra being silly.

"So-" she started, but was cut off by this 'Prince'.

"What the fuck was that? I saw you - goddammit Kakarot you know you saw it too!" he spat at her. "Let's just kill her already! You and I both know she couldn't possibly be human! So stop with this fucking hero business!"

Goku's grip on her shoulder tightened, "I saw the wings too, so its best if we let her explain herself before there are any executions, my wife wouldn't appreciate it, I'm sure."

Usagi's eyes widened, and she glanced back at him. But there was a small smile on his face, and when he caught her gaze he winked.

"Neither of you are being fair," Usagi spoke out before she realized the words had slipped from her mouth.

It was a moment of dead silence as the two men comprehended her words.

"You little-"

Goku flung a small white blast of light towards Vegeta and he was flying, if only a few feet back.

"Calm yourself, Vegeta. There's something about her, and not just the wings. I'm sure you sensed it too, I think it has something to do with my tail." he paused, "She's strong, even if her power's inconsistent."

"Lies! God dammit, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted. "She's some kind of freak for sur-" this time he flew farther back as Goku stuck his left hand out again.

"We can let her explain, maybe ask some questions. But you should control your temper, and its best if you don't make any kind of contact with her - physical, or your ki blasts." Goku waved him away, and began to lead her back towards the house. "I hope you're not going to try and escape, because you'll only tire yourself out." he said to her, "Seems you're young and having a pretty rough day."

Usagi looked behind her, Vegeta had crossed his arms and was muttering to himself, but he was following them.

She tried to walk alongside Goku as comfortably as possible.

"I'm not trying to get away, but you're hurting my shoulder." she mumbled, his grip softened, she was surprised he'd even heard her. "Um...can we stop here?"

Goku obliged, they were a few yards away from the house now.

She glanced at Vegeta, "I'm just afraid I'll say the wrong thing, and I'll end up breaking through your house walls, and that would be bad." Usagi bent her head up and looked at Goku. His black eyes looked at her softly, she tried to smile at him, to convince him with her eyes that she would keep her word and stay. His own crooked smile, his eyes glancing at Vegeta's quickly. He nodded, his grip from her fell, and stepped back to give her some room.

She turned toward Vegeta, who stared back. "I'm sorry about what I said," she was certain he was refusing to blink in her direction out of spite, "About your hair, its actually really nice, and it suits you."

Silence reigned a moment more, neither men expecting this. The Prince grunted finally. She frowned slightly, but smiled on the inside. She knew he meant well, she could always tell when they were good, or had the potential.

"Just hurry up and tell us how you took my hit with nothing more than a little bruise." Usagi turned toward him again. Little bruise? Little? Was this thug on crack? It was huge!

'Stupid, pompous, ugly, pineapple head!' she thought, yelling at him through her mind powers that didn't exist. No point in getting hit again. Now that she thought about it though, her face didn't hurt so much. Unsure of whether it was because she was in shock, or the crystal's power, she looked up at Goku again.

"He's right, Usagi? That right?" Goku spoke. "I was curious myself. Are you some sort of fighter? You can't be human. Especially considering the fact that Vegeta pretty much intended to kill you for that hair comment..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

Should she tell them? About the being a Saiyan thing? What if they didn't believe her? Or what if they didn't want her to be a Saiyan too, so they killed her? Death was the most likely option no matter what happened. Was it normal for Saiyans to want to kill everyone they crossed, and thought suspicious? This made her think, if the Vegeta guy was her father...the way he treated his own son. Hurting her like that, so short-tempered. If she went to school here, and got a bad grade, would he shoot her with one of those blue blasts?

'Rei! You had better get here soon or I'll never forgive you!' she thought. There was no way Rei would lie to her! No way.

"So," she started, "I think what I have to say is important, and I'm afraid you'll hurt me either way. Like I'll say it and you won't believe me and I'll die, or you will and you'll still kill me."

Vegeta snorted, how much could she possibly tell them?

"Go ahead, we promise not to touch you again." Goku spoke aloud, Vegeta attempted to protest but Goku's hand raised threateningly.

Usagi began taking deep breaths, and suddenly they both had to hold in their laughter as she started stretching. What the hell? Did she intend to take them on or something? Vegeta folded his arms again, glaring as hard as he could. The idea of the puny brat trying to fight them was incredibly funny to him. He kind of hoped she would, so he could kill her.

Usagi bent back, her back popping a couple of times. She felt better and the calmness had kicked in again. "Okay!" she said enthusiastically. It would all be easier if she pretended to be all right.

"Well, to begin: I'm a Saiyan!" she said cheerfully.

.

Goku stared blankly. Vegeta glared straight through her soul. She felt it. Usagi shuddered slightly, looking back at them.

"What the hell? That is impossible - you dumb bitch, don't even try that_ lie_! We are the last two Saiyans alive, apart from our offspring! We _know_ we are the only ones left." he growled. There was no way he would even let her insult them like that. "And Saiyans don't have fucking wings! Ever! Those are for sissies!"

Usagi tilted her head in confusion. Pluto hadn't said much except for the whole, not human thing. Maybe something bad happened?

"Nu-uh. I am a Saiyan. Sailor Pluto said a lot and I connected the dots. That and I'm supposed to be from planet Vegeta, so...I don't know. Then she started talking about these giant monkeys and the full moon. Just thought you should know!" she said. Goku mulled this over. Vegeta attempted to not beat her to a bloody.

'How the fuck would she even know? Pluto? What the hell is a Pluto?' Vegeta shot her another evil look.

"So...if you're a Saiyan, then tell us, why come here now? Who are your parents?" Goku asked, anxious about her mention of Sailor Pluto.

Usagi thought hard, how was she supposed to tell them? And just...who _were_ her parents?

"Uh...well, some people found out that I'm not who they thought I was and found out I was a Saiyan-thing and I had to come here!" that was one way to put it. She'd leave out the part where they were using their magic against her, and then the whole killing thing. "And...I came here to find out who my family is, so really...I have no clue."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, killing her would have been just fine with him.

"WOMAN! GET YOUR BLOODY HUMAN ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted, Bulma opened the door and started screaming at him.

"MY NAME IS BULMA, DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Usagi and Goku glanced back and forth as the screaming ensued.

"TAKE THIS GIRL TO YOUR STUPID LAB AND RUN SOME TESTS ON HER!"

"AND JUST WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK FOR?"

"TRY AND FIND SOME GODDAMN SAIYAN BLOOD!"

Bulma froze in place. Chi Chi and Bra had followed her outside and stood behind the blue-haired woman with wide blue eyes. Trunks and Goten had heard everything, and were now making their way back.

"What...?"

Vegeta folded his arms.

"You heard me woman! So hurry up!" he sneered back at Usagi, "For your sake, there'd better be some or I will kill you."

.

**7/2011: Done with the revision of chapter 3 and 4! It amazes me that anyone ever liked this to begin with. Ah, well.**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Usagi, Mom and Dad

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Three - Usagi, Mom and Dad!**

**.**

Usagi grimaced as Bulma pulled out one of the needles now containing her blood. She _hated_ needles. They were so sharp and pointy and then there was the way they just went in and sucked liquid and fat out of your own body.

'Why me? Ugh, and that flying...' the trip to Bulma's home had been quick and frightening. It reminded her of all that scary flying that had happened just hours ago. Her wings hadn't been so bad, she loved them. But Goku carrying her up, throwing her around like a rag doll, she felt unwell. Exhausted, since they hadn't given her a moment of rest. As soon as she claimed to be a Saiyan, it was off to the city.

"There. You're all done, just give me a few minutes and I'll take a look at this, okay?" Bulma smiled at the girl. As Usagi left the room, she sighed. 'I wish I was really on vacation, and I'm dreaming all of this.'

She sat down in the waiting room outside Bulma's lab. It was large, and expensive looking. She looked around, the beige couch and matching armchairs, the magazines, the monstrous palm tree, this was nothing like the Son's home. Or her old one. Chi Chi had made her feel welcome and her little boy, Goten, who was so cute! Goku, he seemed like a pretty uptight guy, very big and strong, definite family man. His friend Vegeta was horrible, trying to kill her! She pitied little Trunks.

'You're so stupid! Of course they would be suspicious of you! You aren't even human! Then again, they aren't either...and he said he was the prince! If he's the prince then I'm screwed...and wouldn't that make Bulma, the princess? Or, since they're married then that would make them king and queen! Crap, crap, crap...Usagi! You idiot! What if they order you to be beheaded or something!'

Usagi's eyes widened as she comprehended this.

"I'm too young to die!" and with that the odangoed blonde jumped to her feet, with plans of catching the first ticket to Timbuktu - pr the parallel equivalent.

.

Just as the girl ran off down the hall; Bulma sat in her lab, having just printed the results. She held out the long sheets in front of her, squinting at the fine print.

"Oh, Kami..." the blue-haired genius grabbed the little intercom on her desk and pressed the red button "Gravity Room". If anyone needed to know first, it was _The Prince_.

"Chi Chi is going to flip her shit," she said, breathing deeply as the intercom fuzzed back at her.

.

Goku winced. Vegeta was currently on the phone with Bulma, the two were having a screaming match...again, it wouldn't be so bad if their quarters weren't so small, the harsh sound kept echoing back into his ears. He'd finally managed to get Vegeta's stress level back down again in the Gravity Room, but then she had to call and give them the news.

Usagi was a demi Saiyan.

Big surprise there. He kind of expected it after her declaration, but this worried him, and it definitely had to do with that female soldier's appearance. It couldn't be coincidence that Usagi would show up after he was told to kill a young girl. He understood Vegeta's anger and even though the prince would never admit it - his confusion. There had been Broli, but he was dead, they were the only Saiyans left. He didn't think it was likely that Vegeta even knew about...

_"There's something else, Goku needs to come to the lab right away."_

Goku glanced over at his friend, Vegeta's voice had gone down quite a bit and if it weren't for his excellent hearing, he never would have realized just what Bulma was whispering coyly on the other end, deciding it would be best he extricated himself from the adult content, only to slam right into The Runaway.

"Ow!"

"Oof, sorry!"

"Dammit!"

"HEY!"

"Sorry! Bye!"

"Hey...huh?"

Goku blinked. He stood up and scratched his head, turning to the left he saw two golden streamers whip around the now-open back door.

"Usagi?" Goku's eyes widened as he heard Vegeta shout: "WHERE THE **HELL** IS SHE?"

"USAGI!" and with that Goku shot off into West City.

.

'She'll be okay now.' Rei thought as Pluto closed the gates. Venus held her by her chain, it was tightly wrapped around Rei's neck. Jupiter - as a sick joke - currently sat on her back, occasionally smacking her head into the ground.

"Who do you think you are?" came a harsh voice. Rei ignored it and continued to find the ground fascinating, at least until Jupiter yanked her face up by her long hair.

What Rei noticed first - that hair-style. How dare this bitch steal Usagi's odango?

"Who do you think you are? The Princess of the Moon?" she repeated, pushing one of her long pigtails behind her. Jupiter and Venus yanked again, Rei stood up and found that this girl was the same size as Usagi. Not intimidating at all.

"No. Just her loyal friend and protector." as Rei spoke she stared straight into the girl's eyes. The girl stared back.

"The only person you're to protect is the Moon Princess. And that happens to be me. Rabi Moone." the girl broke eye contact and turned to leave.

"I don't have to protect you! You're not Usagi - and she was the one I was to protect! I don't give a damn about you, and you have no right to decide who lives and who dies. Who do you think you are? God?"

Rabi stepped back up to Rei, glaring, she raised her hand up and Rei's head turned as it made contact with her skin.

"I'm close enough, Sailor Mars."

.

Usagi ran down the street, barely dodging people, some shouted at her as she bumped and tripped, and flailed her arms about.

"Hey! Share the sidewalk!"

"Rude little girl!"

She had heard Goku shouting her name and had started to run as fast as she could.

'Just pretend you're late for school again, Odango!'

She passed several restaurants, an elementary school, and even some cute guys. She didn't stop, she couldn't, she couldn't die! And Goku, he was scary! And...suddenly there was another guy who looked like him!

She stopped abruptly and turned her head, looking around her. No sign of him. 'Phew...' she bent over, breathing heavily. She looked up, the Goku look-a-like was gone. A bell rang and she saw a school. She sweat-dropped at the irony of it all.

'You're so paranoid you're starting to see things Odango!' she pictured in her mind Rei laughing at her. The blonde tried to smile at that. But the cold hard truth hurt too much.

Rei wasn't coming.

"Hey, I saw you running. You know, you shouldn't bend over like that after running so hard. You need to open your lungs and gradually slow down so you don't cramp up."

Usagi looked up and there he was. The Goku impostor! He smiled down at her.

"Other than that, you're pretty fast."

Usagi smiled nervously and stood up straight. Her legs burned, her lungs burned, and every other part of her body burned. Also, she was thirsty! And this guy was kind of cute!

"Uh...thanks! Go-uh, I'm sorry, I have...somewhere to be in...five seconds! So...bye!" and with that she shrugged apologetically and shoved past him, ignoring his confused but entertained face, running like the wind once again. Only a slightly slower wind.

"Gohan! Stop her!" she heard _his_ voice again and gulped, not expecting him to be so fast. 'Of course he is, you idiot! Did you not see him earlier?'

Gohan watched dumbfounded as his father shot past him. The kids around him looked up and about, wondering where that gust of wind had come from.

Gohan finally grasped the matter at hand, and waved a quick good-bye to his confused girlfriend, taking off.

"Gohan!" the brunette shouted, stomping her foot angrily. Some students laughed, and with a quick glare they turned away and she walked briskly after her boyfriend. She definitely (mistakenly) saw him flirting with the bimbo!

"GOHAN! GET BACK HERE!"

Usagi kicked, she screamed, she cried, and she scratched.

She kicked at Goku - failing to get in a good hit. She screamed at the civilians who did nothing to help her get out of Goku's arms. She cried about losing all her friends and her family, how she had lost everything so quickly. She scratched at the poor Goku look-a-like "Gohan".

Gohan winced as her nails made contact with his left cheek. The girl was clearly distressed. She looked horrible, the tears running down her face, her sobs loud and clear in their meaning. She was heartbroken over _something_. He nervously glanced around, irritated the way people were trying to ignore them. They stepped around the three, some had recognized them as the saviors of the world, maybe.

'The Great Saiyaman would never let something like this happen,' he thought. Then again, he knew his father had a perfectly good reason for trying to kidnap this girl, right?

'No time to be skeptical Gohan! Your father needs your help, okay?' he smacked himself upside the head several times and attempted to return to his senses. He then grabbed her kicking legs and held them together. He noticed her shoes they were really old-fashioned. They even had laces, not like the current strap-on ones 'everybody' wore. He smiled slightly, Piccolo, of course, never wore them. He was the only one who didn't give a damn about what the hell everybody else did.

'And he would know how to handle a situation like this. Where's Piccolo when you need him?' he sighed as the girl started seizing all over again.

He wasn't sure whether or not her fainting right then and there was a good thing, though definitely convenient.

.

_"You want us to...what?" Pluto asked her princess incredulously._

_The senshi of time and space knelt in front of her princess, Rabi Moone. The beautiful young woman smiled down at her senshi._

_It wasn't a very nice smile._

_"I want you to get rid of that little girl - Usagi. Considering what she knows, it's our only option! See to it that...she becomes...incapacitated, if you know what I mean."_

_Pluto stared up at Princess Rabi with wide eyes. Kill the girl?_

_"But couldn't we simply erase her memories? Surely that is the best option! Princess-"_

_"SILENCE," the princess hissed. Pluto bowed her head as the girl glowered down at her. "That won't do! This is my reign, Pluto. My law. My orders. This is the only way - what if I never was reincarnated - if I never found you or the rest of the senshi? That girl would be ruling over you! She would have stolen my throne, and who knows what else she would have been capable of doing? My mother's legacy would have been ruined!"_

_Pluto held in a heavy sigh. Rabi was...difficult, to please. She looked up and her garnet orbs met the princess' golden ones. The senshi had to admit, she looked the part. __Rabi's features were sharper than Usagi's, her eyes didn't show the same glow as Usagi's. They showed power, maturity...and malice? __Her hair, her silver tresses were even longer than Usagi's. They were tied up in the same style though, although her own odango were shaped differently. Pluto resisted the urge to smirk - they looked better on Usagi._

_She wore the high school uniform for Juuban High. It looked different on her, not like the way Usagi wore it. There wasn't a single wrinkle. The pristine white shirt wasn't like Usagi at all. The bow didn't hold the cute, pink brooch that Usagi wore._

_Pluto had to get the Silver Crystal back for the princess._

_"Of course then, Rabi-hime." the title didn't fit. 'Usagi-hime sounds better,' the senshi thought rebelliously._

_Setsuna sighed sadly. She now stood outside the Tsukino house. The stars glittered brightly over the two-story building. She opened the door quietly and stepped in._

_"Oh, Usagi..."_

_The woman headed up the stairs, following the sounds of Usagi sleeping peacefully. The blonde was curled around her white pillow, snoring away. Setsuna tried her best not to smile, this was no time for sweet thoughts._

_"Oh, Usagi..."_

_Setsuna looked down at her left hand, a miniature version of her staff lay there. It was about to do as ordered by the princess._

_The staff glowed, and with a small, bright light it transformed into Pluto's tall staff._

_"...I'm sorry."_

_She raised the staff in the air, it began to glow a dark green._

_"...I cannot do this. I have..."_

_The staff vanished and Setsuna fell to her knees, tears fell down as she cried. It had been a long time since she had last cried. She held Usagi's hand._

_"...I cannot harm you, Usagi-hime."_

_She wiped her face and let go of the blonde's hand._

_"I'll think of something. If anyone deserves to live, it's you."_

_"Come on! There's got to be something here that can give me a clue as to where she came from, Chronos!" Setsuna whispered frustratedly that same night._

_Rabi expected Usagi to be gone before the senshi's meeting the next day._

_"She's not the princess, but the crystal reacted to her! There must be something..."_

_Setsuna trailed off as something else popped up on her computer. This was no ordinary computer though. This was the Main Interface in Pluto's castle. It had information about...well, pretty much everything._

_Now she searched for records on Usagi. Filing away the fact that Usagi no longer belonged with the senshi._

_Setsuna had laughed bitterly at that thought. 'She does belong with her friends though,'_

_A file on another planet had appeared._

_Vegeta-sei._

_Setsuna used all of her willpower not to let her jaw drop. In fear? In disbelief? In worry?_

_Sailor Pluto was no expert on dimension-jumping, that much was sure. It was forbidden long ago by Chronos, when she served Queen Serenity. The memories came back of what happened back then, and she closed her eyes._

_'I have to figure this all out before the meeting?' Setsuna glanced down at her watch._

_4:23 a.m._

_'Rabi! How could you do this to us? To Usagi?'_

.

Usagi groaned. Fainting wasn't anywhere near as glamorous as the movies made it look and her head throbbed from The Bastard's abuse. She was hesitant to open her eyes and acknowledge the people in the room, if she was lucky, it would just be Bulma again - she'd be all sorry about the needle and her husband beating the shit out of her, though at this point unlikely. She stilled herself, listening as someone paced back and forth in the room and sighed loudly. Definitely male, and probably super burly like Goku and Vegeta - who couldn't be there otherwise she'd hear bitching about killing her or something. Well, Goku seemed to be on her side well enough, he'd helped her and aside from the shoulder bruise she had, was nice. Maybe she could appeal to his better nature, convince him to help her get away - or just get a hold of Chi Chi and make her scare them all into submission. She resisted the urge to take a few deep breaths, whoever was in the room with her hadn't realized she was conscious yet.

"You better know what you're doing, Dad. The last thing I need to deal with is jail time for kidnapping."

The boy from earlier! So it was his son, and they _had_ kidnapped her, she decided.

"You're going to go to jail if you don't let me go!" she snapped, glaring over at the boy, who froze.

"You're awake!"

"You're jail bait!"

"Wait, what? I don't think that-"

Usagi closed her eyes and turned away from him huffily. She peeked back with one eye to see him hunched over, his face a myriad of emotions. Possibly on the verge of an anxiety attack, she was distracted by the door opening, Goku stepped in. She stood up, tossing her pigtails behind her and crossing her arms.

"This is Gohan, my son." he said, clapping a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Why don't you go see your mother? Take a breather before you go. Maybe Bulma can give you an inhaler or something."

Gohan nodded slowly and left.

"I have something for you." he said, holding out a small, green bean. She didn't move, he waved it around a few times before snatching up her hand and forcing her to grab it.

"Its a sensu bean, they're pretty rare. It has healing powers and will take care of those bruises easy. We usually only use them for the seriously injured, but you don't seem accustomed to fighting and having to sport marks like that, and I feel bad I hurt your shoulder like that - and I'm sure Vegeta's sorry in his own way for hitting you."

This was supposed to be a gift? She inspected the tiny bean, it looked harmless enough. She popped it into her mouth, and instantly her headache was gone; Usagi reached up to her face, it felt normal on both sides! Her didn't hurt at all! It didn't taste terribly bad, but the trade off was definitely worth it.

She opened her mouth to thank him, then shut it again. Why was he trying to help her anyway? Usagi watched as Goku sat in the only chair in the tiny room and dropped his head into his hands, Usagi leaned against the exam bed. He looked up at her and smiled tiredly.

"So you're a Saiyan, huh?"

He looked around, the entire room was white. It had that antiseptic smell too, like in dentist's offices and Bulma's parents' homes. It was cramped, especially with how large he was, but it gave her less room to maneuver, what with her scaring so easily. He fiddled with the bandage on his forearm and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, staring straight into her big, blue eyes. He was eye level with her sitting down.

"Well, you're half Saiyan. Your mother is human."

She didn't say anything, and he continued.

"You know, I never imagined having to say this, but I'm your father."

'What?'

He held his arm up, pointing at the bandage.

"Bulma wanted to be sure, we had a hell of a time finding a needle that would pierce my skin, though." he chuckled softly.

'There is just no way,' she thought.

"We thought you were dead."

'What is this soap opera?' she gulped, glad the table was there to lean on. This was too weird - this was her _father_? She tried to process everything as he talked, remembering what Setsuna had said to her. Balling her small hands into fists, she glared into his eyes - his honest, open eyes. He wasn't lying.

"Can you tell me where you've been all this time?"

.

_"I spoke with Chi Chi a little while ago, she's so happy - she'll be telling the boys right about now. You have no idea what this means to us, to have you back!"_

"Rei!" Usagi cried, tears streaming down her face. "You're supposed to be here! Why did you lie to me? Why do you always have to protect _me_? Why do I have to be a stupid Saiyan!?"

Usagi couldn't take anymore, she'd been lied to her entire life. Her heart was broken, she'd never see Mamoru again or hang out with her friends. Usagi felt ashamed, it was times like this that she wished she was more like Rei. Rei never would have cried. She would have handled everything with grace, she would have been strong. Why did she lie?

"Oh Rei, where are you now? Are you okay?" Usagi hiccuped as she tried to stop crying.

_"Odango! You get in there and pass those stupid exams or else!"_

Usagi smiled slightly, remembering how Rei was the only one who thought she could push herself.

_"Hurry up - before his plane leaves! You know you love him Usagi, so go tell him - right now!"_

When Mamoru left for college Usagi had never thought she would ever miss him anymore than when he had told her The News. Now...knowing that she would never see him again...

_"Ugh! You're such a big crybaby, Odango! Stop crying before all my manga get soaked! I don't care if your hero DOES die in volume three!"_

Usagi fidgeted on the table, alone again. Goku had been reluctant to leave, but when she started choking up he ducked out.

"Gohan!"

Usagi jerked upwards as the door swung open to reveal a young woman with short black hair, she looked angry. Usagi wiped at her face,

"Oh, sorry." she bowed and stepped back, confused. "Aren't you the girl Gohan was chasing?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Are you okay?"

Usagi shook her head before bursting into another round of tears, shaking and trying to keep her nose from running too badly.

"There, there."

The girl had come up to her and began to rub her back, and hugged her. Usagi hugged back, she had no idea who this person was but her angry face reminded her of Rei, and so she pretended that's who held her while she sobbed.

.

Gohan and Goten stared back at their mother, dumbfounded. Goten was the first to speak after several moments, their mother uncharacteristically patient.

"I have a big sister! That's so cool!"

"So - so...we have, uh, we have a sister." Gohan stumbled over his words, unsure what exactly to say, something to the effect of 'holy shit' but more appropriate - he was having serious trouble processing it all, he'd never heard any of this before.

"Will she be living with us?" Goten asked excitedly, "She can share a room with me if she wants!"

"We'll figure that out soon enough, why don't you go play outside for a bit? I want to talk to your brother."

Happy with any excuse to get away from the books, Goten hopped out the nearest window, Chi Chi rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Gohan.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I guess. Why didn't you ever tell me before?" he frowned. "Or realize it was her when she showed up?"

"Well you know, a parent hopes they'll see their kidnapped child again, but this was nearly fifteen years ago, Gohan. It took years to accept that she was gone, and most likely dead - you and your father had both been off fighting, it was just Usagi and I back then. I saw her face everywhere on visits to the city, I kept praying that she would show up and be okay, just a hopeless, empty wish - until now. It was her third birthday we were in the kitchen, and she was gone, just like that."

Chi Chi's eyes filled with tears, she had been ecstatic when he showed up and they sat together in the living room.

"Mom," he grabbed hold of her hand, handing her the tissue box - it looked like they'd all been messily stuffed back inside.

"She's so sweet, I can't believe your father hit her like that!"

Gohan held his mom, who was clearly overwhelmed. He wondered if his dad would bring her to the house, he couldn't wait to tell-

"Videl!"

.

_"This will teach you not to get in the way of Crystal Tokyo!"_

The words had hit Rei like a ton of bricks. How could they think that what they had done was right? How could they just...betray Usagi so easily? Wasn't their friendship stronger than that?

She currently lay on her back in the middle of her room. The trip from the Doors had been exhausting, one reason being that she had lost her transformation - not to mention taking the brunt of the other senshi's attacks. Dark bruises from the punches and kicks of Jupiter and Uranus. Burns from Mercury's ice and Venus' chain. Wet and cold from Neptune's barrage of water. Rei was in pain, and her floor was soaking up the blood. No pain no gain, right? It was worth it, protecting her princess was worth it.

She stayed strong, she had to. She had to get to Usagi.

"Usagi..." she whispered.

Rei needed a plan. A plan to get to Usagi. But how? Pluto would know if she went to the gates again. She could barely move. She couldn't become Sailor Mars without her henshin crystal. Now she needed to deal with the evil Princess of the Moon. She didn't know that the other senshi - mainly Pluto - were being punished though. Rebelling was treason. But so was trying to kill your best friend who has protected you for the last three years.

'I'm going to make you all pay - for Usagi's sake!' she swore as all went black.

.

Usagi sighed. Things weren't going so well and she didn't have any more tears to cry. Her best friend was probably dead, her boyfriend was going to become husband to this new princess, she missed her no longer future daughter, since Chibiusa must be the real princess's daughter. A major shock, what about the future she'd gone to? She'd come face to face with Neo Queen Serenity herself. If she were an impostor, she must be a really good one to look exactly like her. Did this mean someone was wandering around the other world with her face?

"No need to stare, guys." giving them a sideways glance, Gohan and Videl blushed.

"Sorry, this is just so sudden, I mean to have someone in your life-"

"Shut up, she isn't your lover!" Videl smacked his arm lightly, rolling her eyes. "I think this is great news! I can't imagine how hard it must have been for your parents, Chi Chi must be thrilled, and waiting for you to come home."

"We can go together, Usagi." Videl smiled, holding out her hand.

.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Pluto." Rabi spoke venomously. Pluto winced as Rabi kicked her again. It didn't really hurt that much, but the whole thing was quite degrading.

The other girls watched as they found out what their new leader had done - or done wrong. Pluto had been ordered to kill Usagi. Instead she had chosen to take the blame for what they had done. Let Usagi escape through the Gates. Rabi found out. Rabi got mad.

Minako glared at the both of them.

Sestuna Meioh. The new leader. Rabi had said she wasn't good enough to be leader.

_"You're just like that girl Usagi! I've seen your grades! You're so stupid - what made you think you could be the girls' leader? You're dismissed. Meioh will make a much better leader. She's everything you aren't. Now leave."_

Minako didn't like the princess. Nothing like Usagi. But what could she do? If she tried...anything, then she would meet Rei's fate.

There was supposed to be a new Sailor Mars. Rabi said that this girl would only be a temporary replacement until Rei finally figured out that the way Rabi did things was the right way.

Could you do that? Could she do that? The princess just picked someone else to be Sailor Mars. Minako stared at Rei's cystal. It sat on the table. Maybe she could get it...

'No!' she thought. 'You just have to learn to like Rabi, that's all. She's probably really nice! Haruka and Michiru were just like that! Okay, maybe nothing quite like _that_...'

"...even listening, Sailor Venus?" Minako blinked. Everyone was glaring at her. Except for Rabi - who was staring coldly.

'Oh, shit.'

.

_"Now remember not to bother Usagi, Goten." Chi Chi said sternly to her youngest son. He nodded as his mom turned to his brother._

_"Be a good example! I don't want her thinking we're a bunch of violent evildoers or something. Monkey freaks!" Chi Chi had always had her own way of viewing Saiyans, to her they fought too much and kept her sons away from their studies far too often, luckily she had managed to intervene before her own boys ended up like Vegeta._

_"But mom," said Goten, "if we're monkey freaks and she's our sister then doesn't that mean she's a monkey freak too?"_

_Gohan and their mom glared down at him._

_"Oh, Goten..." Chi Chi sighed, she was trying to hold her temper. Lashing out at him was easy and she had to remind herself that Goten didn't understand a lot of things...he was kind of slow, like his father. Without another word Chi Chi left the room, heading for her own._

_"Goten...we're not freaks, okay? And neither is Usagi - we're just uh, different. Now remember what mom said - and don't go saying anything about this to Vegeta, he tends to overreact over...everything." and Goten watched as his big brother went to his own room._

Goten sighed sadly. He bothered everybody, so did that mean he wasn't supposed to talk to his sister at all? She was real quiet and looked kind of sad to him. How was he supposed to cheer her up without bothering her?

In finding out about his new big sister Goten had been so excited! He didn't know much about girls and hadn't been very impressed by Bra - and even Gohan said that Videl wasn't much like other girls - and he was sure that Usagi wasn't anything like annoying little Bra! Did she eat like him and his daddy? Did she even eat? Gohan said that girls always talk about dieting...

"Usagi is my sister!" he said grinning. The boy of course, had to cheer her up, as well as introduce himself as her new little brother!

.

"This is just too weird..." Usagi muttered.

She sat in her new bedroom, looking around at how different it was from her old room. The walls were white instead of pink, the bed had a plain, wool blanket instead of her old one, decorated in moons and stars. Manga and clothes didn't litter the floor...was there such a thing as manga here? Goku had flown her here, after she promised not to tell Chi Chi, who had issues with travelling safely. Things here were so different. Too different. Goten had said something about dinosaurs being around the house a lot this time of year.

"I have two brothers now instead of one - come on! This isn't funny!" she had whined. Then again, Goten had just pledged his brotherly duties to her, saying he would never bother her or make her mad - something she doubted he would be able to accomplish. He was never going to ask her to spar with him or go dinosaur-hunting...

What was with the sparring thing anyway? What little boys went hunting for dinosaurs? True, many of them did, but back in Usagi's other dimension dinosaurs were _extinct_. And here...Usagi had better chances of dying by dinosaur bite than by spontaneous combustion. She sat on the bed, noting it wasn't as soft or bouncy as her old one. The room looked was like a cell, and drab on a good day. Chi Chi had left the window open, the breeze was nice, the air felt different here than in Tokyo. For such a small house, it was a good size, maybe so the guys could fly in and out whenever.

Usagi grabbed the bag Bulma had given her upon leaving, and opened it. Might as well unpack what she had, something told her that she'd be here for a while, the rest of her life, even. She sighed, trying to organize her thoughts. If this wasn't a lot to deal with in one day, she swore. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said hurriedly, wiping any looks from her face and smiling.

Chi Chi - or rather _Mom_ had come to talk.

Talk. They hadn't really been related until a few hours ago and already the _talks_ were starting?

'After all, this is _home, sweet home_.' she thought bitterly.

"I just thought it would be nice if we had a moment to ourselves." she smiled, sitting on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine, a bit surprised..."

"Tell me about it, if I'd had any idea you were my Usagi I wouldn't have let you walk out that door earlier today. When you showed up, were you looking for us?"

Usagi nodded, feeling guilty she hadn't recognized them or even considered that they may be her family. The Time-Space Door had dropped her right where she was supposed to be, but how was she supposed to go from loving Ikuko and Kenji - who raised her, to complete strangers?

"I never thought I'd see you again, you've grown into an amazing young woman. I just wanted to know, if you were okay with talking about it...where did you come from? Do you remember being taken?"

Chi Chi didn't seem to be one to beat around the bush, Usagi tried to smile, she wasn't sure what to tell her mother. Something told her this family wouldn't have too hard a time believing her life as Sailor Moon, but it was all a lie, and she didn't want to talk about her family back home, back in Tokyo. She didn't know anything about this world, so far it seemed nothing like Japan, but she had to adapt, she had no other choice.

"N-no, I don't..." she fumbled for a response, avoiding her mother's eyes. "It wasn't until recently that I knew about you...I've been living in another world, it seems."

.

"Oh, Goku!" Chi Chi squealed in delight. Goku smiled down at his wife, she clung to his arm, sighing happily. They were letting _their_ _daughter_ explore her new room and had been talking about all the changes that would come along with her arrival.

"Everything is going to be all right now!" she wiped her face with a handkerchief and grinned, "Our little girl...oh! I'll have to ask her about her clothes - that little bag didn't have any capsules and she didn't seem to know what those are - so we'll have to go shopping, maybe she'll let me make her an outfit! And then..."

Goku tuned his wife out. While Chi Chi was daydreaming about Usagi's schooling and clothes; this was out of his comfort zone, he'd never spent the time with Usagi as a baby like his wife had. He couldn't help but wonder how much she would like his boys, if at all - would she want to fight? The girl didn't seem to have much of a backbone, and Chi Chi was certain to take issue with it.

She was like Gohan as a baby, why? Because she was a girl? Vegeta said that they had a different emotional take on things than boys and complained all the time, whining if they don't get their way, but Bra couldn't really compare to Usagi, she was nearly an adult - which was hard to get over, he'd missed out on most of her life so far and she was so tiny, like a kid.

Goku gulped, what if she didn't even like him? Sure, at first the thought of having your daughter home safe and sound is great, but it felt like they were taking in a stranger - other than their few moments together, he didn't know who she was at all, or where she'd been this whole time.

Usagi was a stranger. She didn't know anything. She didn't understand - he had seen her reaction towards just the way people would walk and talk. Girls sure were weird, he'd gotten lucky, Chi Chi could fight so they had something in common when they met - an understanding of each other. Not to mention she had just wanted to get married...maybe Bulma could be of assistance, who would know better about women than a woman? Chi Chi would probably just tell him to butt out of their daughter's life anyway, but he wanted to be involved, he had a lot of time to make up for.

.

Usagi currently held a stuffed animal in a vice-like grip. It was a slightly deformed white one with big black eyes and an x-shaped mouth. One of it's long ears was a bit longer than the other and a crescent moon had been glued onto it's forehead.

She sniffed, her nose was a bit stuffy. Chibiusa had left this for her when she went back home, to the 30th century nearly four years ago.

"Oh, you little spore...if only you were here. I'd take back everything bad I've ever said to you!" she hugged the stuffed animal again and looked into it's soulful eyes. An image of Chibiusa smiling at her flashed through her mind...

_"Oh Usagi-chan! I know its not much, but I made this for you - as a good-bye present."_

Usagi sighed, it was hard to keep from thinking about Rei. And Mamo-chan - she had to stop thinking about them!

"Dinner time, Usagi!" Chi Chi called, spatula in hand, she opened the door to her daughter's room. She smiled, it was moments like these that she could look forward to now.

Usagi was curled up on her bed, a big, stuffed rabbit in her arms.

'Someone's had an exhausting day,' she thought with a smile.

Sighing dreamily, Chi Chi flicked off the light and closed the door gently. She walked down the hall to Gohan's room.

'So she he likes rabbits...'

.

_"Oh, Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted happily. She stood in her old bedroom, surrounded by stuffed rabbits. Her best friend, Rei, was wading through them all._

_"Odango! You're such an idiot! I can barely walk in here!" she said, earning a laugh from Usagi._

_"Well, at least I'm not the one who'll make us late to the park today! It'll be your fault!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei and turned around, instead of seeing her closet the Rabbit saw one of the streets of Juuban. This didn't surprise her, as dreams tended to work in their own dream-like way._

_Rei grabbed Usagi's hand and the two took off down the street._

_"Last one there has to pay for lunch!" Rei grinned as she began to run. Usagi followed, she'd used up all of her allowance the day before!_

_The park came into view and the girls were neck and neck! Usagi saw Ami waving at them._

_Rei was a step in front of her now and made it to the road first, she leaped off the sidewalk with a laugh Usagi's happy cries turned into horrifying screeches as she skidded to a stop. Rei stopped and turned her head. A red car was coming their way and Usagi couldn't move._

_She couldn't move._

_"Usagi-chan!"_

_"USAGI-CHAN!"_

_Usagi felt something shove into her, her head hit the concrete sidewalk and all went black..._

_"...Oh, my head..." Usagi groaned, reaching up and feeling bandages she opened her eyes before shutting them quickly against the white glare, "What happened?"_

_"Oh Usagi-chan!" came the familiar voice of her other best friend Minako. More cries came in and Usagi felt her head start hurting even more as she rubbed her eyes._

_"Quiet! We don't all need to talk at the same time!" Ami said sharply. The voices died down and Usagi opened her eyes. Ami, Minako and Makoto stared down at her with worried faces. She sat up and smiled slightly._

_"What's wrong?" she felt her bandages again, "So what happened?"_

_Usagi was met with silence, Ami sighed and closed her eyes. Makoto looked away and Minako suddenly burst into tears._

_"Minako-chan!"_

_"She didn't make it!" Minako cried, Makoto put an arm around the hysterical girl and Ami called in for the nurses and her mother._

_"She didn't make it Usagi!" Usagi was scared now, she didn't know what was wrong. She couldn't see what was **so** wrong..._

_"Rei - she didn't make it!" Doctor Mizuno rushed in and began pulling Minako out of the room._

_"She didn't make it!"_

Usagi sat up quickly, trying to hold a scream in. Her eyes wide with panic, where was Rei? Was she all right?

"I have to call her!" Usagi jumped out of bed then stopped. Where was she herself? Oh...yeah.

A crack of light seeped through the door and Usagi looked down at the floor. She began to sniffle a bit. On the floor was the rabbit from Chibiusa. Usagi stuck her foot out and kicked it away. The little rabbit smacked against the opposing wall and landed with a little _thump!_. Usagi couldn't help but frown, lowering herself back into bed.

"Stupid rabbit...it was just a bad dream, a nightmare. Rei's...gone anyway...even though it was just a dream..." Usagi brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself.

"It was just a bad dream, you'll be okay Usagi-chan. You'll..." she choked on her words, tears falling from her eyes once again, "...be okay, even if Rei isn't..."

After a few minutes that felt like forever Usagi wiped her face, her tears were all gone once again - they would probably be back tomorrow. A small alarm clock was sitting on a small desk, the red numbers glaring at her.

_11:48_

She'd been asleep that long? A growl from her stomach answered her question. Usagi looked over at the rabbit. The rabbit stared back. Usagi stood, maybe there was something in the kitchen...

Usagi meandered down the hall, not sure if there was a bedtime for her now. She wiped her face with her sleeve again, just in case.

The kitchen was empty and not a sound could be heard. Where were all the little grasshoppers and crickets? Granted, Usagi didn't like grasshoppers, but she liked hearing the familiar creaking noises they made at night.

Three stools sat at the counter, Usagi taking the seat in the middle. Raiding the fridge would be impolite, she was a guest. She stared down at the tile. It was weird, the way it was so quiet. Usagi could hear her heart beating. Unsure why, the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood up.

"Hey kiddo," Usagi jumped and looked over at the doorway. Goku stood leaning against the frame. This guy was going to kill her one day, or indirectly give her heart attack. He'd hardly have to bend a finger, she bet.

Goku smiled slightly, she surprised him all the time. It was those eyes. They always held something that shouldn't be there.

"I thought I heard someone down here - thought you were Goten. You really conked out earlier - and you missed dinner. Ya hungry? If you're anything like me, you've gotta be starving!" he grinned. Usagi nodded and Goku opened the fridge.

'He's so nice,' thought Usagi, 'you'd better be nice to him Usagi! It wouldn't be good to get on his bad side! Look how strong he is!' Usagi stared down at the counter again, the white tile just seemed so much more interesting than food at that moment.

"You know..." Goku said suddenly, "...you can...if you want, call me 'dad'."

Usagi looked up at him, surprised.

"But only if you want!" he added quickly. He seemed a bit nervous, it didn't suit him, "And you can call Chi Chi 'mom', I know she'd like that - but only if you're comfortable, of course! Um...or you could say 'daddy' and 'mommy' or 'father' and 'mother'! Or even 'pa' or 'ma' or something like that!"

Goku tried to grin reassuringly, feeling as though he failed. Why was it so hard to really be happy around this girl? He didn't feel like himself around her. He felt like...he had to be...better. Better than himself for her. The happy-go-lucky Goku wasn't good enough for Princess Usagi.

Usagi was at a loss for words. She had to say something! She had to call him - well it sure couldn't be 'Goku'. Daddy? No, her daddy was in another dimension. 'Father' was too weird...she looked up at her father again. He looked pained.

Sure enough, Goku was kind of pale, worry written all over his face. His hopeful smile was gone. Goku had misinterpreted his daughter's silence. She thought she should respond before he threw up, or something.

'She hates me.'

"Uh...Goku? You okay?" Usagi covered her mouth with both hands - wrong thing to say! "Uh, I mean - Dad! You okay?" she got up and took one step forward, not sure whether to run in fright or faint, she waved a hand in his face.

"Dad?" Goku blinked. 'Dad?'

"Dad...?" he asked. He looked down. Usagi...she was so much smaller than him. In a couple of years Goten was sure to tower over her. She was so small...she was calling him...

"Dad?" the foreign name rolling off Usagi's tongue again. She tried not to wince when he jumped suddenly. This guy was just too weird...forget nice!

"Usagi..." Goku smiled. It was hard, but he smiled. He smiled for her his best smile. Not the large goofy grin he always gave people, but the smile he had been saving for her.

He'd been saving her the smile a father gives his little girl when they come home from their first day of school or when they win the spelling bee or some crazy human stuff like that. He'd saved her the best for last - without even realizing he'd done it. Usagi was getting pretty worried, he had started smiling - he, her _father_ was smiling down at her. And she merely bowed her head and looked away, she couldn't take having this _stranger_ hold her the way she was now.

Goku had wrapped his big strong arms around her in a big hug. The smile never leaving his face. They stood that way a long time, it seemed. Usagi's mind raced with thoughts of betrayal. Her real family back home, Ikuko-mama wondering where she was. Papa calling the police and detectives non-stop, ever searching for her. But maybe it wasn't to be this way, since she'd left any and all thought of her existence would be wiped away by the senshi. Or worse, that new princess had taken her role. Nobody could just do that! Shingo, to be near someone as cruel as she. Although this was merely her own judgement, not having met the princess yet. Surely, if they ever did, she would use all the power the crystal could grant her to make everything right again. Show _her_ that it doesn't have to be this way.

'She doesn't hate me!'

Usagi wasn't very hungry anymore.

.

**7/2011: Done with this one! ****Poor Goku, and poor Usagi, neither of them sure how to interact and so socially awkward! They're just alike!**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Fix Your Smile

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Four - Fix Your Smile**

**.**

_**"Good little princess,"** an eery voice crooned to Rabi. **"I'm very impressed with how you command your soldiers. Do not worry, their disobedience will wither away. You are the rightful heir, after all."**_

_Rabi smiled up at the voice._

.

'Dad? This is getting too...hard.' Usagi thought. It was too hard. All of this...too hard. Losing her family, her friends, her home, her _life_. Why did that stupid princess have to come along anyway? Pluto had mentioned her name - Rabbit?

How was she supposed to get used to calling them that? Seriously, that woman, she was so nice but...mom? There was something about Chi Chi...she was so uptight. There was an aura that screamed 'I'm strict'!

What about school? She didn't know anyone who could go to school with her - her _brother_, that jerk Gohan was too old. Okay, maybe she could just pretend that she was moving. People did it all the time - move, I mean. This wasn't too different.

But it was too hard.

Maybe she could make new friends here, there was bound to be someone just waiting for a new friend! Usagi smiled slightly, that problem was solved, things weren't too different here - and school was the same, she knew. She wrinkled her nose. _School_. If only that had changed too.

Dammit! Why did it have to be her? Why Usagi Tsukino? Or Usagi _Son_, rather? Usagi sighed, then again, she could never wish this upon anyone else. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise?

Usagi almost laughed. Blessing? Her _friends_ had tried to kill her! Sure, she was alive, but Rei...

Rei. _Rei_. It was too hard. Too hard to let go of her. Usagi...she couldn't let go of her! Her best friend. Her _only friend_.

The blonde glanced at the stuffed animal that now occupied the corner of her room. It was upside down, staring back at her. Usagi frowned, it didn't look upset by the fact that she had wounded it earlier. She broke the spell, it's eyes were so accusing. She looked at the clock instead.

_2:21_

It was late. She rolled her eyes, of course it was! She couldn't sleep after what happened with Mr. Son. Goku. _Daddy_. This was too hard.

Usagi sighed. She scooted forward in her bed and lay bacl down, her head hit the pillow and she suddenly felt tired. Finally, she could sleep. She closed her eyes and an image of Rei appeared in her mind. Rei smiled and waved at her. Usagi felt herself smiling back.

Suddenly, Rei's smile disappeared. _Rei disappeared_. Goku appeared, then Chi Chi, then Gohan and Goten. They were all smiling - smiling evilly at her. Her smile disappeared. Goku motioned for her to come to them. Usagi didn't move. She didn't want to. She wanted to run away!

But it was too hard.

.

_**"How is your senshi, Mars?"** came the voice._

_"She is healing now, Lord Khoss." Rabi replied._

_**"I sense from her a strong power, and her sense of rebellion against you,"** Rabi held her breath, would this mean punishment?_

**_"Tis not your fault, my princess, but the Rabbit's doing. She has her under some sort of control. What she may speak are lies. Do you know what this means?"_**

_Rabi thought what he said over, that would mean losing her senshi of Mars completely._

_"Yes, my lord." she whispered, tears coming up into her golden eyes._

**_"As soon as you get the chance, she is to be done away with. I will provide you with a new Mars, a loyal one. This I promise, my princess."_**

_As usual, his smooth words calmed her, and she found herself smiling up at him with tears gone. Lost in his gaze, she believed in him._

_._

The Son family had vanished. Instead, a girl dressed up in a uniform like Usagi's old one was shown walking in her direction. She had long silver hair, tinted with blue highlights, wrapped up in messy odangoes, the long silky tresses brushing against the ground, although at the top they looked wild. There was nothing attached to the middle of the bow. Two golden eyes stared coldly at Usagi.

It was almost like looking in a mirror. It was like looking at the Queen. _Queen Serenity_. Princess Serenity's mother. Only the Queen's eyes were a beautiful, calming blue. And the Queen's hair had lavender tints.

"Usagi." the girl spoke. She was now standing three feet away from Usagi. Usagi blinked. She was...standing up. No longer laying in her new bed.

"Yes? Who...who are you?" Usagi asked, a look of confusion on her face. This look unlike the usual one she gave off - more serious.

"I am Rabi Moone. Princess of the Moon and future Queen of Crystal Tokyo." the girl - the young woman, bowed gracefully. Usagi stood awkwardly, not sure as to what she should do.

Rabi's posture was straight and kind of stiff-looking. She sent Usagi a cool look. Those golden eyes were kind of creepy.

"No need to introduce yourself. I already know you're the one who tried to steal my crown." she said. Steal the crown?

"But I was-" Usagi started, Rabi raised a hand up, stopping the girl mid-sentence. She smiled, it wasn't a very nice smile.

"You belong here. This is your home." as she spoke Usagi felt herself lifting up, around her her old bedroom appeared. Usagi felt like crying, she'd missed her home. _Her home_. Suddenly everything changed and she was standing in the Son's guestroom again. She sighed sadly and sniffled a bit. Rabi smiled.

"Pluto was supposed to kill you, you know." Usagi looked at Rabi, "I don't mean the attacks at the Space-Time Doors. She was in your room two nights before that - ready to kill you." Usagi gasped.

"But she didn't. Probably because you're her_ friend_. Well, I wasn't going to have her disobey my orders. She was properly punished." Rabi glared at Usagi for a second, then she eased up on the look and smiled slightly. This smile wasn't so bad, "And you came here, back home. I guess with the way you lead the senshi...it was your fault she was so easy on you.

It was nice of her to let you through those doors, huh? Its your fault Sailor Mars got hurt. Oh well, she's learned her lesson." Usagi's ears perked up a bit. Rei?

"What did you do to her, _Rabi_?"

"Well I just had the senshi give her a cram night, she's smart I know, she will no longer rebel against me." Rabi's smile vanished, the cold stare coming back.

Usagi glared her hardest at Rabi. This princess was evil! How could she do this? Why? Why couldn't she just leave things alone? Okay, Usagi could have lived without being Sailor Moon! It would have been hard, but she could have handled it! This...

Doing things this way...was too hard.

"You have to stop this Rabi!" Usagi cried, she didn't care if she woke everyone up - with their crazy fighting skills it would have been a perfect way to get revenge on the princess, "I won't forgive you for killing Rei!"

Rabi rose an eyebrow, not at all moved by Usagi's orders, "Kill...Sailor Mars? I didn't kill her. She'll be fine after a few weeks of rest, you stupid girl! Why would I kill one of my own senshi?" Usagi's eyes widened.

Rei was _alive_. Rei was going to be okay! Usagi finally let her tears fall. She was okay! She was okay, Rei was going to be fine. She was going to heal up and be okay...but then what?

Usagi fell to her knees, crying. Rei couldn't come, she would be okay, but Usagi - she was still going to be alone! There was no way Rei was going to be able to come...Rabi wouldn't kill her but Usagi wouldn't be able to stand having her friend be attacked again! Why did it have to be too hard?

Rabi sighed, rolling her eyes. 'This girl...I can't believe I actually thought she was a threat! This girl is weak.' Rabi cleared the few feet that had been between the two girls and put a comforting hand on the girl's head.

"You shouldn't wear your hair like that. It'll only haunt you - and that's only because I'm going to let you live. I was planning on killing you when I came but I see you'll be _fine_ here." Usagi shrugged Rabi's cold hand off her shoulder and wiped her face.

"Then just leave me be." she whispered. After she was done crying a few minutes later she looked up and Rabi was gone...and she was sitting up in her bed. As if it had just been a dream. A dream.

She slid out of bed and ventured into the hallway quietly. The bathroom was right across from her new room. Usagi flicked on the light and walked to the sink, she didn't dare look in the mirror. The blonde bent down and turned the faucet on. She washed all signs of her crying away. She dried her face and finally took a glance in the mirror.

A sad, scared little girl in odango stared back at her.

She couldn't look at herself anymore. Not when she knew that if Rei saw her now...Rei wouldn't want her to cry. Rei would be strong. Rei _was_ strong.

Usagi turned around quickly and walked into her new room again. She looked around at it's unfamiliarity and her gaze landed on the little rabbit. It's eyes met hers again. Usagi picked it up and hugged it to her chest tightly.

_"Promise me you'll be strong Usagi-chan." Rei said seriously, she stared deeply into Usagi's eyes. Usagi frowned,_

_"Why?"  
__  
"Just promise me Usagi-chan...I may not always be with you." Usagi shook her head and smiled._

_"That'll never happen! We'll always be best friends!" Rei smiled sadly,_

_"Yeah, we'll always be best friends Usagi-chan." Usagi tilted her head in confusion. Why was Rei sad?_

_"Okay Rei-chan. I promise I'll be strong. I'll be strong for you!" Usagi grinned at her friend. Rei wasn't going to be sad anymore around Usagi-all she had to do was be her happiest and be strong for Rei!_

_"Always, Usagi-chan?"_

_"Always." Usagi hugged her best friend, "Always!"_

Usagi was in a state of confusion. She didn't remember making that promise to Rei. But...it was a good promise. And if she had promised it then...then she would be strong!

"I'll be strong for you Rei. And for myself and for the rest of the senshi-even if they wouldn't want me to be." Usagi declared. A promise she would always keep.

This way, things wouldn't be too hard.

.

_**"I dislike you visiting that Usagi, even if it is only in spirit."**_

_"Do not worry, sir. I don't plan to." she laughed cruelly, and the voice seemed pleased._

_**"That's my girl, you know how to reel them into a false sense of security, aside from that Mars."**_

_"But there was one thing I've been wondering about, sir."_

_**"Yes?"**_

_"Usagi had a prince, Endymion. What do I get now that he is dead?"_

_**"If a prince is what you want, then I shall fetch for one!"**_

_"Actually, I had a better idea, since Rei defected, deciding instead to betray me, I want to go - in person, to the Saiyan's Earth and kill Usagi."_

.

Usagi dreamed the rest of the night away, the rabbit warm in her arms. Her thoughts about this 'dream' with Rabi, seeing Chibiusa at the Door. How Rabi thought it was really Pluto letting the Door open. The key Chibiusa had with her, the way she was almost invisible. Fading away into nothing. She dreamed of rescuing her from the Door, bringing her into their new home. Maybe it would work, and she would get healthy again. Did Rabi know that Pluto appeared before everyone the day before? She was the one who told Goku that Usagi was her daughter. Had they known before that they even had one? Goku had recognized her, and everyone believed her words. How was that so? A complete stranger appearing like a fairy, and then everything becomes clear and everyone is happy. What magic did Pluto have, to do that?

Did Usagi have it too? She felt the warm thing pulsing inside her as she continued to dream. As if answering all of her questions.

.

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Usagi had been thrown into a new dimension with her real family. Three weeks since she had lost everything. It had been hard.

The Son family still didn't know Usagi. They saw her as a quiet, calm, somewhat withdrawn girl who's smiles were a rarity and were missed a lot. Goku liked seeing Usagi smile, it made him feel better, but she never seemed happy enough to smile. How could someone not be happy?

To Goku she was...so unlike them. She was so different than what he had kind of expected from his daughter. Even Chi Chi admitted to him that she thought the girl would have been more like him. Only Chi Chi had taken this as a good thing.

"I'm glad she's more human than Saiyan! Its bad enough I can't keep up with our other children."

Usagi didn't eat very much.

Goku thought about the wings, he was sure Vegeta had the same thoughts. They hadn't told anyone about them. If she was half human and Saiyan she wouldn't have wings. Shouldn't.

Goku chuckled, his wife was funny even when she didn't realize it. A lot of the time Chi Chi was mean and strict and just plain...Chi Chi. But for Usagi's sake Chi Chi had said less about the girl's lack of energy. Usagi had started school and it was obvious that she wasn't a genius - Chi Chi had managed to take that in stride. Goku was very grateful for that, he didn't want his wife going crazy just because their daughter brought home C's a lot.

To Usagi, this was her being strong. She hadn't cried once since her promise. She hadn't been really happy either, but she was trying her best! And she'd brought her grades up and because of that she was proud of herself - after getting her first test back she had really smiled. A 78 was way better than a 30! She could barely believe that she had done it! Her mom didn't approve though. Chi Chi had looked ready to start hyperventilating when Usagi had proudly showed her the paper. But instead of blowing up like Usagi had expected the woman had only sighed heavily and gave the girl a strained smile.

"Well, I know you're still getting used to being here and there must be a lot of mental stress - after you've settled in think just how great your grades will be!" was all she said.

To Chi Chi, this was just an excuse - the girl had already had a week of getting settled in.

But to Usagi, who's deal was bigger than what Chi Chi - or anyone else, had comprehended had found the words inspiring. She was trying hard to deal with everything. For once she was really trying at school and Chi Chi was right: surely she would get better grades, it gave her something else to think about. Goku had been standing behind his wife, just to make sure she didn't bring out the frying pan on the girl. Usagi had _smiled_ when his wife had said those words. Chi Chi, his wife, had made her smile. Krillin would have laughed and said something like "Quit joking around man!"

She was proud of that 78. Gohan would have been terrified and Goten would have been too afraid to show his mom - he'd eaten his test scores before. But Usagi was proud. She was happy with that grade. Goku didn't give a damn about grades, it was whether a person was good that he looked at. Goku could be proud of her too. Because she didn't seem to care about being perfect like her brothers. She wasn't afraid of her mother like the other two were.

Goku smiled at her, that fatherly smile he'd given her when she had first called him 'Dad'. He patted her gently on the head and she flashed that beautiful smile at him, he felt like the best dad in the whole world for it.

"I can see you're proud Usagi." he said, "And so I am too, a C's a hell of a lot better than...a D!" as he spoke she almost laughed, almost, his smile fell a little, she still wouldn't really open up to him.

"Between you and me, your mother is a little crazy about grades. She took that well, Gohan was never allowed anything less than a B." Usagi's smile vanished, he cursed himself - but it was better to warn the girl. Chi Chi was very strict when it came to grades, "But don't worry, I think you're doing great, C's mean average and to me it's a waste of time to try and be perfect. Keep up the great work, Kiddo!" he grinned at her unsmiling face. He felt like beating himself up.

"I've gotta go, I'm training with Krillin, okay?" and he left.

Usagi felt stupid for being proud. Of course a C wasn't good! If they knew about her old grades then they probably would have been nicer, but...it sucked to be considered an idiot by your own parents.

.

Trunks laughed his head off, his sister was so stupid it was...oh Kami, he couldn't breathe! He and Bra had been squishing the crap out of their faces and having a blast sneaking his mom's oatmeal cookies - the only thing she was good at baking.

Bulma had invited the Son's over for dinner. She had been waiting three weeks to get to know Usagi! Of course, their other friends had wanted to meet the girl so she had invited Krillin and his family, Gohan had convinced Piccolo to come - and she had reluctantly called Yamcha. Then there was Videl and her idiot father, and that pervert Master Roshi. The genius had failed to get a hold of Tien and Chao-tzu though.

Dinner was cooking - Bulma had hired a team of expert chefs. There were a lot of Saiyan's to feed and Vegeta kept complaining about it taking too long.

"Dammit Vegeta! We're not eating until everyone is here!" she had screamed at him. Both he and Trunks had flown out of that kitchen faster than you could say P.M.S.

Since then, Trunks had waited at the window for his friend Goten to arrive. At least that was his excuse, he really just wanted to see Usagi again. But for a kid of his age, liking girls was looked down upon so he had to keep that a secret. Not to mention his father hated all of 'Kakkarot's spawn'.

Usagi was pretty, he thought. And it wasn't often a Saiyan was born as a Super Saiyan! She clearly had been, so that meant she was pretty strong! Plus that hair-style was cutting edge, obviously because Usagi seemed pretty cool.

.

Goten sighed, as they flew he kept trying to tell his parents that Usagi was still at home but everytime he tried to speak his mom would start screaming at his father.

"You're going too fast, you idiot!" and then she would relax slightly before screaming again, "We'll never make it on time unless you go faster!" and repetition ensued.

Goku and Goten landed, Chi Chi in Goku's arms. Chi Chi wasn't big on flying, but they had gotten behind on time and had to rush.

"I think we forgot something," Goten said as loudly as he could, in case his mom started screaming again. Chi Chi rang the doorbell and Goku's tail swished back and forth as he tapped his chin, what could they have forgotten...?

_"USAGI!_"

.

Meanwhile, at the Son home Usagi was sitting all alone in the living room. Goku and Chi Chi had left to go to some party at Bulma's. Goten had gone with them and...well, she was just here. Alone. It was very quiet. Kind of nice, kind of creepy.

She glanced around from the couch, the clock reading about six. It was the only sound that Usagi could hear. Except for the occasional dinosaur's roar.

She'd gotten used to the large monsters. Used to them? Now that was funny, Usagi was still too afraid to go near any of them! Luckily, Goku had taught them a thing or two about coming around his house.

Now aside from learning to fit in here, and make friends at her school, Usagi had been trying to henshin at night. Nothing would happen, nothing. It made her more depressed to think about it, especially with the crystal doing everything on its own. Maybe that meant it wouldn't listen to her commands, with the way she was now. Or this world didn't have senshi.

'The way I am now...' she thought.

There was a knock at the door and Usagi jumped up quickly, not sure if she should answer it. Another knock and then a familiar voice came,

"Is anyone there? I need to get in!" it was Gohan! And then Usagi heard that girl - Videl yell.

"You idiot! They probably already left! How could you forget your keys?" there was a smacking sound and Usagi winced as Gohan yelped. Yes, he yelped. Much like Goku did when Chi Chi smacked him.

Usagi walked to the door and unlocked it just in time as Videl was ready to scold Gohan again. The two turned to her.

"Usagi?" Gohan asked, "What are you doing here? How come you aren't at the party? It _is_ for you, you know." his words hit home. The party was for her? Bulma had only said it was so 'everyone' could meet her...and she had been forgotten.

They had left her. They had _forgotten_ about her. Was she that much of a disappointment? Usagi felt like curling up in a little ball and dying. Gohan and Videl exchanged worried glances, why was she here? Neither of them could feel Goku's ki around.

"Usagi?" Videl waved a hand in front of the girl's face. "You know, we're only here to pick up Chi Chi's cake...Gohan can carry you there!" Videl wasn't so sure about asking why the girl was still there.

Usagi blinked and looked at the both of them. She had hoped...that they were here to get her.

'I guess I really was forgotten,' she thought sadly. She guessed it was cool that Videl could fly too. Everyone around here could fly. And that was...well, to Usagi, weird. It was better than staying at home alone though. Also the party was for her...

"Alright." she said. Videl smiled and Gohan began to...stretch. The two girls stared at him. He looked up at them.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Videl asked him. He stood up and shrugged,

"I haven't had to carry anyone around for a while, if I cramp up she'll fall and you'll have to choose whether to drop the cake and catch her or kill me." Videl laughed and Usagi smiled uneasily. Memories of Goku and her first 'flying lesson' her popped into her mind. Unpleasant thoughts of her hitting the ground like a rock ran circles in her imagination. Maybe if the crystal would work again, although this seemed to be when it wanted to. Her wings would save her, but then more people would know she was some kind of freak in this world.

"Well...let's grab the cake and go!" Gohan said, grinning. Videl caught on, she faked rolling her eyes.

"You really are your father's son."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you only think about flying and you're...well, let's face it, Goku can be a little dense sometimes."

"Hey! That's my _dad_ you're talking about! Usagi! Help me here!" Usagi stared back and forth at the two. Videl grinned evilly at her and Gohan had a begging look on his face. She had the choice of defending her father or,

"I'll go get the cake..."

"Usagi!" she heard her brother cry. Videl laughed and Usagi smiled slightly, maybe the ride over wouldn't be so bad.

.

_Rabi sat alone in her room, hidden away from everyone. As Khoss instructed, she need only go outside if she was to meet her senshi._

_'I've never heard of replacing senshi,' she thought._

_But she knew better than to defy her dear Khoss. He was the one who had rescued her._

_"If not for him, you'd still be some nobody in Colorado." she said sternly to herself. Knowing he would aid her in becoming queen, she trusted him with all her heart. Although there were moments...she was never given much of an explanation of how everything had happened, or how that bitch Impostor had even managed to obtain the crystal. But she'd never question him about it, he already seemed pained even talking about it at all. She would just believe him, and get her revenge._

_Soon enough, she would really come face to face with Usagi, and destroy everything she held dear._

_._

"Usagi-chan..." Rei whispered sadly. She smiled at the framed picture in her hands. It had been taken a few months ago, Usagi, Mamoru, herself and Chibiusa smiled happily at the camera. They had all been so happy then.

Rei missed seeing Usagi's smile. She missed picking on Usagi. She missed being alive. She missed Usagi Tsukino. But Usagi Tsukino was no more, and she was stuck here.

Her wounds had healed up, after several weeks. She could move. She now lay on her bed, reminiscing. Her grandfather never came around, he was probably still praying for her in the fire room with Yuuichirou. She wanted him to hold her so badly! But it would ruin everything, and she still had to hope for a way to get to that other dimension!

Rei set the picture down beside her and sighed sadly. She had to keep on trying. She had to use her power to get to Usagi! Ever since she could stand she had been trying to use her power, but nothing would ever happen.

She sighed again and stood up, raising her hand into the air she cried the oft-used words once again.

"Mars Crystal Power!" nothing happened. Nothing new.

"Mars Crystal Power!" she cried again. Nothing happened and she sunk to the floor, crying. "Mars...crystal..." She wiped her eyes and sniffled. She was being too much like Usagi. She smiled a bit, that's probably all Usagi ever did in her new home. Then Rei frowned, she couldn't think about how sad Usagi was! She had to have faith in her friend, Usagi was trying her best, Rei was sure.

"And I have to, too." she whispered. She pushed herself up again and tried to reach into her soul for...anything! Any power that she had, that's what Usagi always did! Her special, undying hope. Usagi was always stronger because...because she loved protecting the people of earth! Usagi had loved her friends! Even though she complained and whined and made mistakes she loved being a senshi!

Usagi had so much love to give, and Rei just had to do what Usagi did. Believe in herself and remind herself that no matter how cheesy it sounded, love was the key to their power!

"Mars..." she started, a bit uneasily at first, "Crystal...Power!" Once again nothing happened. Then Rei felt something...something powerful, something different, but the same. She felt the flames of passion arise in her heart and spread. The room was consumed in the flames and different words left her mouth this time, a different power, a stronger power.

_"Eternal_..."

Rei looked around, before finishing this phrase, fresh in her mind. She was standing at the Space-Time Doors! They were open, and instead of the deep blue-green water-like glow, she saw a city. A city. That's where Usagi was! She could feel it! Was it per chance that the gate happened to be opened to Usagi's dimension?

"Rei?" came a voice from behind the senshi of Mars. She turned around quickly and came face-to-face with none other than,

"Chibiusa?" she asked, her eyes widened. She hadn't thought of what would happen to Chibiusa!

"Rei-chan!" the little girl ran to her with a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"You haven't disappeared? What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"You have to keep it a secret, Rei!" the pink-haired child cried, "Both Pluto's said I can't let people know I'm here, much less alive!"

Rei stood in confusion, wondering what all of this could mean. Pluto was involved, and it had always been obvious that Pluto loved Chibiusa dearly.

"Mommy told me I had to escape! Back home, something weird was happening, and she just told me to come here. She said I would be safe, and Pluto would help me!" the little girl cried.

Rei bent down to look at her face. The cinnamon red eyes were the same, if not consumed with tears. But something was different, she didn't look the same as the last time they'd seen her, after Nehelenia's defeat.

"What happened?"

"I was planning on coming to visit you guys, but Pluto said it wouldn't be a good idea, that I might actually disappear for good."

"Sweetie, Pluto isn't exactly someone we can trust these days. I don't know how to tell you about your mother..." she trailed off. Chibiusa blinked.

"She told me about what happened though! The real princess. I was told not to visit before that happened. Something else was going on. Then mommy got sick, daddy disappeared, and Pluto told me what was happening in the past! My pink moon crystal is gone now, and I can't henshin anymore!"

"My God..." Rei wiped the tears from the girl's face, "I know the future must be affected, but I didn't think of what might happen to you! I'm so sorry, Chibiusa."

"What are you doing here? Pluto said you got into trouble with the princess."

"Long story, but I'm going to Usagi now. To your mother!"

Chibiusa opened her mouth, then shut it. She sniffled.

"I can't come. I might vanish if I leave the Gate. Setsuna-chan said that here there is no such thing as Time passing. But when you find her, can you tell her I'm still here? And...tell her I said good-bye too, just in case..."

Rei found it. What made Chibiusa look so different. She looked so much older than the last time they'd all been together. The worry and stress was aging her. Almost a teenager, fatigue consumed her. Would she just be stuck here forever? Never aging, wondering what will happen to her and her family?

"I'll let her know, don't worry, we'll figure this all out! I promise you we will make things better,"

The girl nodded as Rei made her way to the gate.

"Bye Rei-chan!" Chibiusa called after her, the small and pale key still in hand. She looked down at it, and around at her body.

'Puberty, now? Of all times, I wish Mommy was here to explain everything.' she thought. 'I miss you, and Usagi-chan.'

.

Usagi had never felt so out of place in her life.

"Hey Usagi! Nice to finally meet ya!" Krillin grinned at the girl, she was barely an inch taller than him. The teen smiled back. A strained smile, at least she was trying to put up a happy face.

These people were scary. That Vegeta guy was supposed to be there, and some tall green man with a turban. Some of the Son's friends were really nice and polite at least. Bulma had welcomed her with open arms and young Trunks had told her a funny joke - though he hadn't been too happy about her not laughing.

She'd laughed on the inside. Apparently that wasn't good enough.

Krillin's wife had been quiet, they called her Android 18. Android? And they had a baby girl named Marron - she was cute, but was missing a nose, as was her father.

Of course Gohan was there with Videl, and some burly man with a bald spot in the middle of his head and a mustache that seriously needed to go stood with them. He had a stupid look on his face, and she could read the fear in his eyes. Videl smiled at Usagi and motioned for her to come.

"This is my father, Hercule Satan," she said, waving an arm in the man's direction, "Daddy, this is Gohan's sister, Usagi! Remember I told you about her?

The man glared at her. Usagi said a quiet 'hello'. The man humphed and spoke in a deep, kind of scary voice,

"So you're the long-lost daughter? So you're a Saiyan too? And you fight?" talk about an odd way to meet someone.

"I don't fight..." she said quietly, wondering if this would upset the man. His reaction was scary and surprising:

"Really now? Not like Goku or Gohan here, huh?" his whole demeanor had changed and he actually grinned at her, he took her hand and shook it wildly. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"That's too bad, I do martial arts myself! Around here I'm the Great Hercule! Videl's told me so much about you, really!" Usagi slowly backed away. Gohan sent her an apologetic look and Videl put an arm on her father's shoulder, sighing.

Usagi turned around and came face to stomach with the big green man. She slowly looked up at him. He gave her a hard stare and she looked down quickly.

"That's a sign of weakness, girl. And the only reason I'm even going to put up with you is because you're Goku's daughter. I'm Piccolo," As Piccolo walked a way Usagi got angry. She wanted to yell at this freak and smack him so hard!

'What's wrong with being weak you stupid vegetable giant! Just because I don't fight doesn't mean that I should be looked down upon or, or...yelled at!' she pictured herself knocking him out with a single punch and tried not to grin evilly. 'I shouldn't have to put up with you!' but Usagi knew better than to shout something like that out to a big, strong, scary alien that could snap you in half like a twig.

Usagi looked over at her parents, Chi Chi and Bulma were laughing at something that Goku had obviously done. He, meanwhile, only glanced stupidly between the two, not realizing that they were laughing _at_ him.

The man who just so happened to be her father caught her eye, he grinned at her and waved from across the lawn. She gave him a small smile and waved back with little enthusiasm. It wasn't until she turned around that his own smile fell.

She saw a small oak tree and sat down, leaning against it. She looked up at the leaves, she smiled slightly, the emblem of an oak leaf, Jupiter's power came from the beauty of nature.

Usagi bowed her head sadly. Mako-chan. Mako-chan was Makoto now, and Sailor Jupiter wasn't her friend anymore. The only friend she had was Rei, and Rei wasn't there.

Vegeta heard the girl - _Usagi_, sigh. He rolled his eyes, stupid females and their stupid emotions.

'Let's all cry because Amy left the sweet Jerry for the cool Jason!' he thought, rolling his eyes again, damn his stupid mate and her soap operas!

He currently leaned against the other side of the oak, just wide enough to hide him. He heard her sigh again and attempted to keep from shutting her mouth permanently. God, girls were annoying! At least he had finally managed to hide from Bra, she had picked up on her mother's love for beauty and...he shuddered, _make up_.

Usagi sighed again and a vein popped in Vegeta's head, he already had to deal with two crazy females and the girl's mother, but just because the girl was depressed didn't mean she had to go ruining everyone else's good moods! Not that he was in a good mood or anything.

"Girl," he growled, "if you do that one more time..." he ended his warning there, figuring she was at least smart enough to comprehend the painful consequences. He did not like her. Usagi herself wasn't so sure as to why, though.

She frowned, why did he have to be so mean to her? Honestly, the guy was a jerk! She hadn't done anything to him! She couldn't hold grudges, so why did he have to?

"You're a jerk!" she whispered harshly. She was pretty sure her 'dad' would be able to handle Vegeta if he tried anything. What was wrong with using your buff-ass father to kick people's butts so you could talk trash all you want?

"And you're a stupid, whiny brat who cries too much!"

"I do not cry!" talk about a big fat lie, she did cry, but it had been a long time since she last shed a tear!

"Do too! Skinny brat!"

"I am not skinny!"

"Twig!"

"Stupid...pineapple head!"

"Oh no, you didn't!"

And so, the two's rather odd argument would have ensued if Bulma had not told everyone that the food was ready. All Saiyans - except for Usagi, but including Vegeta - were gone faster than you could blink.

All the women rolled their eyes, Krillin and Yamcha merely chuckled as the rest of the group headed into the house. Usagi stood up and followed. Who knows what shall ensue, besides many empty stomachs and 20 courses of Saiyan cuisine. Which is really any type of food.

.

_"My Lord," Rabi knelt, her long silver hair draping across the dark ground. "Khoss." She held out the Mars Crystal._

_"The senshi are ready to leave, when we attack, I'll kill Usagi myself."_

**_"Good. You're dismissed."_**

.

Usagi stuffed another forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Now this food was _awesome_! And it was hard, not eating like a pig. She saw Chi Chi and Bulma's reaction to the others. Goku, his son, Vegeta, his son, and even Bra were eating like pigs! She didn't want to make her mother angrier by eating like them, even though the food was delicious.

At least she now knew where she got her eating habits. Apparently, this was healthy for a Saiyan.

'Ha, Rei!' she thought, 'There's nothing wrong with me eating like that!' she frowned, she had never bothered with eating 'lady-like' at her old home. Then again, here...she felt like she had to prove herself worthy of being Chi Chi's daughter. The woman expected nothing short of perfection from her children, Where she had already failed in the school department, she could make up for it in other areas.

Usagi stared down at her plate, and back up at her father's 13th one. Like father, like daughter. Well, no one here knew how she normally ate, and probably never would but...she smiled. A bigger smile than the one she usually gave the strange people here. She smiled up at Goku, who was sucking up noodles as though his life depended on it.

Feeling her eyes on him again, Goku looked up and across the table his daughter was smiling. Smiling at him. Not that fake smile he knew she usually had on her face, but a nicer smile, as if she were quietly laughing at a secret joke someone had made. He smiled back at her. Of course, with all the noodles...

"Ew! Goku you slob, chew your food!" Chi Chi scolded, smacking him in the back of his head. He finished sucking up the noodles and scratched the back of his neck, laughing quietly. Usagi giggled. This caught Trunks' attention - who had insisted on sitting next to her. He smiled.

Goku felt proud of himself, even if she was laughing _at_ him - and she was laughing with him too, since he was laughing. It was the real start between them. Goku turned his attention back to his plate(s) and Usagi began feeling inadequate again. Their moment of fun was gone and Trunks had finally heard her laugh. It had been nice, but now she had to make it better, all the time.

'Usually you're the one making everyone laugh,' she thought. 'Cheering everyone up, what happened to you?'

Sure, there was the obvious depression, but she hardly cried about home anymore. The rabbit reminded her of Chibiusa, at the Time-Space Door, which made her think of figuring out a way to bring her here. She was somewhat disgusted by her own behavior, everything in the past coming towards her, all the happy memories. She smiled to herself, watching everyone at the long, banquet table. Her treating everyone as if they weren't good enough to be her family.

_Family_.

Usagi tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes softly. A hint of lilac had filled the air, though she was the only one catching the scent.

'Mmmm,' Her small hand reached up, and she unclasped the pink brooch from her shirt. She looked at it, feeling hopeful, wondering if her mother would like it.

That's right, her family. Both old and new, she had love in her heart for them all. She always had, and she felt the warm thing inside glowing again, noticing now that its warmth filled her and she found her eyes open, taking everyone in. She smiled, a big and beautiful smile for everyone. This was her beginning, she knew.

.

Goku had just downed a glass of juice from his milk gallon, and set it down. He looked straight across at Usagi, and found that smile on her face. Her beautiful, mysterious blue eyes looking around at everyone. One by one, he followed her gaze, until she came upon their own end. By this time, he had propped an elbow on the table, and was resting his head in his hand. He sighed, as she met his eyes again. Then he saw it, and fell in love. There was a small tint, so slight he barely caught it, a blush across her pale cheeks.

His _daughter_. Here, with him, at this perfect moment, even as she turned her head, looking at his wife and their sons. All grown, but still his, even if they had never met before. He recalled the time when he was killed by Raditz and returned home from battling Frieza to Chi Chi. Instead of joy, she had run out, looking distressed beyond belief, slamming into him with an insane amount of force, her body racked with sobs.

_"Oh, Goku! She's gone!"_

He hadn't even known she was with child when he'd left. They'd been young, when Gohan was a little thing, still. She'd been afraid to let him know, knowing he was going to save Gohan. She was going to surprise him when he came back. But then he never did. Chi Chi cried in his arms as she told him, and he held her tightly. She showed him the single picture they had of her, and he himself could not believe that this angel was their daughter. His daughter.

.

**7/2011: Rewritten, and if you haven't realized by now, the exchanges between Rabi and Khoss will not always be in order with their previous discussions. You have to figure out what they plan for when. =) No pressure.**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Too Many Rabbits

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Five - Too Many Rabbits**

**.**

Chi Chi laughed alongside Bulma at their end of the table, pausing only when she felt Usagi's gaze. The smile fell from her face, she wasn't stupid. She knew plenty about teenage girls. Usagi was different, and didn't seem to like it here very much. She tried her best to make the child comfortable but the depression was there. She had consulted Bulma and 18 on the issue, after Usagi had shown her test grades. They both assured her that maybe it was difficult, because no one knew what had happened to her before her arrival.

_"But she graduates this year and hasn't said anything about any future schooling, what will she do, work at some convenience store?" Chi Chi had asked. "Every time I bring it up she just shuts down on me, and won't really respond. I'm lucky to get a word or two."_

_"There's no telling what sort of life she had before this," 18 responded._

_"She's right, Chi Chi, you have to be more...gentle with her, like she's a baby, and wait. Maybe one day she'll come to you and tell you everything. Push a little, but if you feel her clam up then leave her be. Usagi's a sensitive little thing, I knew as soon as I met her." Bulma had said almost sternly, rubbing Chi Chi's shoulder._

_"What if...she had a family before us?" and they both stared back at her. "I'm serious, wherever she went, she could have had a family. So to her, we aren't like mother and father. Just...I don't know..." They had ended the discussion there, as Usagi had walked through the door from school._

Chi Chi blinked, and realized Usagi's eyes were waiting for her and so she looked back with her own black. The memories, both joyful and sad came flooding across her mind. The scent of lilac lingered around her, a sudden comfort to her sadness.

_She gave birth, though shocked she had been, to say the least. "Its a beautiful girl," the nurses chimed. But they didn't stop there, because she was definitely the most lovely, angelic baby anyone had ever beheld in that hospital. The azure blue eyes stared up at Chi Chi, the first time she held her. This baby, unlike her boy and any other, had smiled. A great and magical serenity had filled the room, and her mother's heart. She never cried, but giggled and laughed precociously at every conceivable thing._

_Chi Chi had to decide and let the doctors operate. Her only flaw, if you could call it that, was Usagi's tail. Golden, and wrapped around her left arm as she snuggled into her mother. Chi Chi sighed, thinking of Gohan's._

_'She'll be fine, to let it go.' And she was, even after the removal, Usagi was still the same baby. She smiled lovingly at her mother, and they cuddled in the hospital room. Chi Chi felt as though this was her way of showing forgiveness, and held her closer._

_There was also the mystery of her hair. The blonde tufts grew quickly, with more ferocity than Gohan's. Her hair continued to grow in their first year together. It was waist length, and Chi Chi couldn't bare to cut her beautiful locks, merely shaping her bangs to stay out of her eyes. It was floor length when she turned two. It hung from her neck, long but not at all bothersome to the toddler. She would hold it in her chubby little fingers, and smile. Chi Chi looked into her eyes, wanting to style it short, but saw through those blue orbs, and saw a memory from long ago._

_'Ah, of course.' she had thought. This was the way Usagi's hair was always meant to be. So she styled it into odango, letting the pigtails hang just below her waist._

_Then came her third birthday, and it was just them on her birthday, Bulma calling at the last minute to let her know she couldn't make the party. All alone were they, Usagi wearing a pretty blue dress, sitting at the table, with books as her booster. Her happy smile as Chi Chi gave her a small piece of cake and kissed her forehead. It was the kiss that caused it all, she had thought. As she'd pulled away, Usagi's smile was gone, and suddenly golden light burst from her. Chi Chi had stumbled back, her mistake, and saw in a flash everything go wrong._

_The crescent shaped moon, it glowed brightly on the child's forehead. Blinking her eyes, Usagi sat there no longer; white light seemed to crackle in her place, until even it stopped. Silence reigned as Chi Chi stood in shock._

_"I'm sorry, but the time has come that she must go. It is her destiny, the Queen willed it long ago," a most calming voice sang to Chi Chi. So calm that she found herself sitting down at the table, and staring at the pretty little cake as it sat untouched. And so, her tears began, though soft and slowly, as the voice continued to repeat those words and she began to search for her baby girl._

The smile that she remembered, the same but with a hint of wisdom. As Usagi's eyes smiled into her own, Chi Chi felt tears falling from her eyes. Trying to tell her something, that maybe destiny _had_ been involved, so she could have her beautiful young daughter with her, here and now.

Chi Chi watched as Usagi slipped the brooch across the table, motioning for her own hand. She wore it often, and Chi Chi knew it was special. She smiled, and took it graciously.

.

"You_ two know what to do about them while we're gone," Rabi stated to Mercury and Jupiter._

_They knelt before her in their old control room. Both senshi nodded, knowing how difficult the new enemy was._

_"These senshi think they can just come into our galaxy and take what is ours! I will not have it!" Rabi shouted, stamping her foot into the ground. "So go and protect our home!"_

_Venus and Pluto stood beyond, watching the two leave. Venus narrowed her eyes towards the princess._

_'This is insane, she wants Usagi-chan dead so badly that she'll abandon Earth? I don't understand it. Then again,' she thought, licking her lips. 'I'm no leader. So what do I know?'_

_"I'm sorry we must do this," the words coming from the princess' mouth. Shocking the two senshi, seeing her golden eyes stare back at them. "But we need the Silver Crystal to protect our home. I want you to understand. Without the chalice, I cannot henshin, and there would be no point in my being here. Hopefully they will be able to fight against this Aluminum Siren." Rabi sighed, pressing a hand to her head. "I just have a quick question before we leave,"_

_The senshi glanced at each other, then back at the princess._

_"Why is the hideout inside a video game arcade?"_

_The two couldn't help but laugh, and more so when Rabi gave them a funny look. __Venus smiled, thinking sadly of her plan and Rabi's. The princess started with her lies, and so Venus would end with one._

_"We'll tell you when we get back."_

.

"Someone's coming." Trunks said quietly. Usagi looked over at him and he looked up at her. They were just finishing dinner, when he spoke this aloud.

"What?"

"I feel someone coming, a girl. Maybe we forgot about someone..." a thoughtful look crossed the boy's features and Usagi had to wonder how the boy could 'feel' people. Maybe it was a Saiyan thing. Or a Boy-Saiyan thing. She didn't feel...

Wait, the warm thing pulsed, as if in warning; telling her there was someone coming...coming, for her? A feeling inside of Usagi seemed to concur.

"I feel it too." she said. Trunks looked up at her in surprise.

"I didn't know you could sense ki! I thought that Goten said you didn't know how to do that stuff yet!" at the word 'ki' Goku looked up from his soup, now eavesdropping.

"Ki?" Usagi asked him.

"Yeah! It's what we use to sense each other and fly!" he said, he rose an eyebrow, "If you don't know what it is, how are you doing it?" Goku felt around with his own ki, the ones they spoke of, they were powerful. He rose his own ki, catching Vegeta and Piccolo's attention. The three exchanged serious glances and a silent agreement was formed.

Goku pushed his plate back, as did Vegeta. He scooted his chair back a bit, just in case he had to get up suddenly.

'Not now,' he thought, 'we don't need an enemy right now! Everything was so perfect!'

Usagi felt them draw nearer to the Briefs' home. Who were they and why did they feel so familiar? The crystal was definitely reacting inside her. This was normal, she always had that feeling, usually when her friends had henshined and needed her help. Kind of like when she would henshin, and then Mamoru would feel it.

Usagi looked out the windows, and there someone standing outside in the afternoon sun. Without a word Usagi got up from the table and headed for the door. Vegeta glared at her and shot up.

"So! You're with them, are you?" he slammed into her, and she went flying across the large dining room. Almost everyone stood up - Goten not noticing what was going on until Trunks smacked him.

"Ow..." Usagi moaned, he had hit her in the back, and it had hurt! "What are you talking about?"

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta glared at her and Piccolo and Goku were soon by his side, Goku put an arm on the shorter Saiyan to keep him from doing anything worse.

18 had sensed it too, but was more gentle with Usagi. She knelt down and helped the girl up, while keeping a solid grip on her arm.

Vegeta backed away, seeing Goku's looks. "Shut up, woman! Do you fools not feel that power? There is a strong being here! And it just so happens that this brat-" he jabbed an accusing finger at Usagi, "can sense them? She's going to meet it! I don't give a damn if she's Kakarot's daughter! This brat is up to something and I'm going to find out what!" he shouted. Krillin covered Marron's ears.

Gohan had stood as well, keeping an arm at Videl's side.

"Dad?" he asked, Goku sighed heavily and sent Usagi an apologetic look. Daughter or not, something was up.

"Let's go see what's going on. Vegeta, I strongly suggest you do not_ touch_ my daughter again." his words sending chills down everyone's backs. Goku led the way to the front door, Usagi following behind with 18 at her side. Piccolo right behind them.

Piccolo motioned for everyone behind Vegeta and Gohan to stop at the door, just in case.

There, as the sun was glowing across the horizon, a figure stood. Just on the other side of the yard, silhouetted in the dusk air. It was a girl. She dropped something on the ground.

Usagi squinted, trying to make out the figure.

"Wait," came Goku's orders. "Something's off here, Usagi?"

She looked at him reluctantly. Afraid if she lost sight it would turn out to be a mirage. It couldn't be...

"I think its Rei-chan..." Usagi's eyes widened, suddenly full of emotion as she looked back. The figure was moving toward them slowly, long dark hair flowing.

"You've mentioned her name before, a friend of yours?" Goku continued to prod. 18 let go of her arm, looking back at the person with confusion. He watched as Usagi nodded dumbly and began to slowly step forward towards Rei. The others began their protests, but Goku waved them off. Gohan reassured Piccolo, he knew the name well, recalling their first meeting.

The fighters listened hard now, as Usagi and the other girl met in the middle.

.

"Hi, Usagi-chan!" Rei said, mimicking the way Usagi would always greet them back home. She was always happy to see her friends, and now, that feeling was even stronger now than it had ever been. Rei's smile, it was the biggest, nicest, prettiest smile she had ever given, and her own...Rei had kept her promise! Just like she had! She wouldn't cry! She wouldn't cry even to show how happy she was!

"I promised I wouldn't cry, Rei!" she said, laughing and choking at the same time. Rei shook her head.

"Odango! It's okay to cry! Just try not to do it so much!" she replied, brushing her long hair behind her ear. Rei clasped her hands together, "And you have to introduce me to your new family! They look a little...well, confused." Usagi turned her head, sure enough, her family and her family's friends were all staring at them. She blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Right!" she laughed, grabbing hold of Rei's hand. Soft and gentle, Usagi remembered how she would always move her hands in prayer.

"You'll have to catch me up on everything, Odango!" Rei exclaimed as they made their way towards the fighters. "And I have some news about Chibiusa, I saw her at the Gate!"

"Of course-" but Usagi was cut off. Her elated feelings, this unbelievably wonderful event, it had all come to a halt.

.

Everyone who wasn't in the mood to fight, or rather lacked the _shape_, looked from either the windows, or watched by the door this same event. Bulma and Chi Chi watched Usagi walking across the field, Yamcha complained he couldn't see anything. They had ushered the children inside, much to Goten and Trunks' disdain. None of them had any idea what was to come, and all they could do was watch. The sky went black. All over the city, it seemed that the setting sun had vanished in seconds.

.

A flash of lightning, and there they stood, right behind Usagi and Rei. The Z Fighters all fell into stance, ready to attack at Goku's command. Vegeta stepped away from them, knowing he would do what he felt like.

"How sweet, for you two to finally be reunited!" the voice came. Chills came down the girls' backs as they turned, seeing none other than Rabi. She smiled at them cruelly. "It's a pity Mars has been sentenced to an execution for her treason." The girls backed away as quickly as they could, towards the men ready to fight.

"So sorry darlings, but your party's over." Rabi spread her arms out like wings, "My dear Usagi, your little fairy tale has come to an end. As a gift for trying to steal my crown, and crystal - you may be smitten after her. Just remember, you must take turns!" she laughed, a crazy and frightening laugh. Usagi was certain Rabi was crazy. She had lied!

She lied to Usagi, the princess had said herself that she would leave Usagi's world alone! She was crazy, and they were powerless.

Venus, with her chain came up and stood beside Rabi. Uranus and Neptune stepped forward, sword and mirror in hand. They looked towards her with hate in their eyes.

"Mars...you rebel against me for the last time!" The ground shook, and Usagi watched as lightning struck the oak tree, splitting it in half.

"Rabi! Don't do this!" Usagi screamed, "We don't have to fight!"

Rabi merely smirked back, and motioned for them to attack. They were going to be surrounded in moments, she knew the way they fought. Venus would attack first, with her chain. And the other two would come up right behind her. Usagi's grip on Rei's hand tightened, and they both went for broke, running full out away from her and the senshi.

A cry of pain stretched out into the night, but the girls kept on. Those watching from afar saw Vegeta's attack, he'd jumped forward and knocked down the one in orange.

"I don't think so!" came a pissed voice that Usagi had never felt more happy to hear. Vegeta kicked her away, into the side of their home. Bulma popped a blood vessel. Just as quickly he had her by the throat, her chain limp in her hands.

You don't mess with Son Goku's children.

.

"Dad!" Usagi yelled, and they came forward quicker than light, covering the girls. "This is Rabi! She's been trying to kill us!"

"Oh, we definitely caught that part," he responded. "Give us some info,"

She stopped, hovering with Rei behind her. She tried to think fast and Rei nudged her.

"Oh! From my...other world there are the senshi! They protect the solar system and the princess! They denounced me, and that's how I ended up here. Rei here is Sailor Mars." Usagi licked her lips, unsure what kind of info they needed, but continued on anyway. "The one in orange is Venus, the teal is Neptune, dark blue is Uranus-and she's the best fighter so watch out!" Usagi glanced back at Rei, who nodded.

Rabi looked Goku up and down, and narrowed her eyes.

"So you're Son Goku," she said smoothly, taking a few steps forward, as if mocking him. He glared at her.

"I am. Now let them go. Maybe then I won't hurt you or your friends." he clenched his fists and spread his legs apart, forming a fighting stance. Rabi had the gall to laugh.

"I've heard of you. One of the last Saiyans and you've wasted all that power on this Earth. Fool, you could have the entire universe bowing down to you and yet you live like _this_."

Usagi glanced over at Rei. Just how much power did Rabi have? Usagi suddenly felt unsure, she wasn't sure if depending on her father's strength was smart. They needed some kind of back-up plan.

Goku tore away from Rabi's gaze and looked at his daughter. It hadn't been long since he found out that she was alive. He had missed so many years of her life and for that she had decided to shut him out. Just what had happened for her to have these uniformed women so intent on killing her - as well as Rei? Why the hell would they even follow this Rabi's orders? She wasn't a very appealing person to him. Sure, she was beautiful but still! The Saiyan weighed his options, Vegeta was already on the blonde in orange, and he noticed his fellow Saiyan's eyes glancing back and forth at Usagi and Rabi repeatedly. Deep in thought, although he had someone's life in his bare hand. Typical Vegeta.

"If I were you, I'd be a bit more worried about your health, as well as your friends here." he responded. "We not only outnumber you, but my friend Vegeta here is ready to kill your-"

"Sailor Venus," Usagi whispered furiously. Vegeta grunted, his grip on Venus' throat tightening. She was pale, and sweating.

"Sailor Venus! In seconds we'll be on the other two. Then you, so I'll let you decide. Leave now, or we'll kill you."

Goku watched as she waited, seemingly thinking about his suggestion, her 'senshi' had backed up to her, keeping eyes on them and their Venus both. Piccolo, 18 and Gohan were waiting on him, they looked back confidently. It would be simple for them to take these girls out. But he had to wonder, maybe his idea wasn't best. He certainly couldn't talk her out of fighting, he could tell as her golden eyes shifted about. But that's how things had worked with his sons. Then again, Goku would bet his life on their fighting skills-as he had before, and he knew they were experienced enough to deal with the evil, powerful, sometimes down-right creepy enemies. Usagi, on the other hand...

"Let her go!" his daughter suddenly shouted, her eyes had filled with tears. He turned his head, she was glaring at Vegeta. "Let Minako-chan go, Vegeta!"

The Saiyan responded well as Venus' limp body fell to the ground.

Rabi's laughter pierced the air.

"This couldn't be the infamous Prince Vegeta? Why aren't you on your own planet? This is Earth, are you here visiting, or living like a_ peasant?_" She spat the last word out, and so the battle began. Everyone knew that he could no longer hold his temper, especially when it came to issues with his home planet.

"Goddamn bitch! I'll be the one to kill you!" the prince shouted, spitting in every direction.

.

The fighting began, very quickly, as Rei and Usagi found that only 18 lingered by their side, as everyone rushed forward into battle.

"Let's get you two out of here." she said, grabbing both their arms and running towards the house. This, apparently was not a good idea, as someone appeared before them. A black flash of light, the air was sizzling hot.

"I don't think so, Mars!" 18 stood ready to fight, until she saw her husband coming towards them. He thought they were in danger, and was planning to fight.

'That idiot,' she thought before the attack hit them.

"18!" Krillin shouted, forming a ki blast at this black-winged woman. She stumbled forward and turned her head sharply, as if a crow.

"Galactica Tornado!" she shouted, her attack bursting as it met with 18's. It knocked her unconscious and Krillin instantly went to her aide.

"I've no time for you! I have taken care of them - Phobos and Deimos - now its your turn Mars!" the woman turned to Rei and Usagi, who stood defenseless. "I am Sailor Red Crow! Galactica Blaze!"

"What..." Rei started, only to find a brunette standing ahead of them. She attacked the woman herself, holding her own very well. "We have to do something, Usagi-chan, I'm sorry, but I have to find a way to fight for you!" she cried.

"Come, Videl can hold her own against this...senshi?" Usagi paused, looking as the woman was now taking on both Videl and Gohan together. "Rei! I know you can do this! Come with me, we'll figure this out!" she replied, grabbing Rei's arm and trying to lead her back to her mother and Bulma.

"No..." she whispered, and grabbed at her chest, pulling away from Usagi. "It's burning, I knew it, the power of Mars, was inside me..." Rei looked ahead with blank eyes, about to speak again until they heard the shouts.

"I'll get your crystal, bitch!" Were the senshi's last words, as she was suddenly crumbling away into nothing. Dead, just like that. The couple before them clasped their hands together as she fell and withered into dust. Gohan and Videl laughed, and gave the other a quick hug, observing Gohan as he urged Videl to go back inside.

_"Eternal...Mars..."_ Rei breathed.

It was like a dream. No, a nightmare. Before Usagi's eyes she watched Rei die, and disappear into nothing. Not at the hands of Rabi or her senshi-who still fought the men, but another. A woman in golden uniform grabbed the crystal floating in the air, and smiling at Usagi, vanished.

.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" the hoarse shout came from behind Goku, who turned, ready to block the attack-a golden stream of brightly glowing hearts-came streaking past him...

Just about to grab it, he anticipated the burn...and it wrapped itself around Rabi.

Sailor Venus stood, though weakly. Her other hand dropped from her throat as she yanked on the golden chain of hearts and Rabi was flung through the air like a rag doll. Usagi, and everyone else stood in shock as Venus pulled on the chain again, slamming the silver-haired princess into the ground.

Rabi grunted in pain as the chains violently pulled away from her, throwing her into the air again. She felt her left arm break as she landed on concrete, their battlefield stretching into the street. Suddenly finding herself pissed and defenseless, as she couldn't henshin.

'The chalice,' she thought as she felt blood falling from her brow. Her eyes wouldn't focus, but she could almost make out the blonde falling. 'Hope the traitorous bitch is dead,'

"Senshi!" she shouted, and all hell broke loose.

"Uranus...World Shaking!" Uranus' fist pounded into the ground, and Goku jumped to avoid the hit. Neptune came upon Usagi roughly, who was still in shock.

Neptune knocked Usagi to the ground.

"Deep Submerge!"

The attack came fast, and Usagi felt herself being lifted, smoothly into the air. Not from the attack, but from Vegeta, who looked pissed.

"Vegeta...please..." Usagi grabbed for his hand, he rolled his eyes and dropped her near the oak tree they'd been at hours earlier. She looked pale and frantic, her small hands grasping at his wildly. "Rei is dead..." She didn't receive a response, but found herself alone as he went at Neptune full force, knocking her into a trench. This was formed by her body's impact.

"You're going to wish you'd never messed with us Saiyans!" he shouted, he formed a ki blast and was about to shoot it when Uranus came flying into him, and then into the same torn up ground as Neptune. Goku watched the pile of bodies, then turned to Vegeta, who looked at him solemnly. Usagi was by the split oak, at a loss. He ran to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, Usagi wavered, attempting to comprehend what had happened.

"I'm...fine..." Goku spun around and caught Uranus' fist easily. She blinked in surprise then narrowed her eyes. She pulled her fist back, or at least attempted to, seeing as Goku wasn't letting go. She growled and flung her left at him-which he caught as well.

"Let go, you bastard!" she grunted angrily, pulling away from him. Goku began to growl, his tail waving madly. He took her by the back of the head with one hand, and held her arms behind her tightly.

"No! You look at her! Look at her!" he scream into her face, and stepped to the left, leaving Usagi in the open, who slowly took in the scene.

"What..." she asked her father, he frowned down at her.

"Take a look at what you've done to my daughter! She's my _fucking_ daughter!" he snarled, Uranus struggled against him, and glared back.

Uranus glared hard at Usagi, who was shrinking under the older senshi's gaze.

_"Haruka-san! You're great at everything, aren't you?"_

_"I wouldn't say everything, kitten..."_

_"Well...almost everything then! I want to be more like you!"_

'Enough weakness, you're the ass-kicking Uranus!' she thought, shaking old memories and slamming her head into Goku's gut.

"Haruka-san..." Usagi whimpered, almost certain she'd seen the senshi's eyes soften.

"Princess, I'm here...at last..." Venus came forward, and fell to the ground before Usagi. She was holding her throat in one hand, and another was attempting to pull her up. She choked as her neck turned. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop Red Crow, but this enemy back home..."

Usagi fell to the ground, sitting in front of the senshi. She didn't say anything, but took in the words.

"I saw it too... the golden...I'm so sorry..." she continued until her whole body trembled, and she dropped her head. Usagi sat in the grass, staring off as the orange ribbons appeared, and only Minako lay before her, still as death. Her hand raised, and began to rub the blonde's head, caressing her in her sleep. Still, she stared off blankly.

"Minako-chan..."

.

_"Rolling Heart Vibration!" Venus' attack hit Nehelenia's copy, the senshi of love and beauty turned around swiftly when she felt someone pat her on the back._

_"Sailor Mars!" she squealed, grinning. Rei, glared at her, knowing that they had more to fight at this point._

_"Don't get distracted, you idiot!"_

_"Of course, Aku-Ryo-Tai-San!" a piece of paper with Japanese characters written on it flew by Rei's head and connected itself to another copy's forehead. The body froze and both Venus and Mars stared._

_"Did you know it could do that?" Venus asked Mars. A vein was heard popping._

_"You idiot! You're not even a priestess! What makes you think you can just go around using my charms like that!" She smacked Venus upside the head, who began to whine._

_"Well it worked, didn't it? I just saved both our lives and this is how you thank me? You're so mean, Rei-chan!"_

.

"Hey! I think we're winning!" Bulma exclaimed, turning towards her friends. She glanced happily at the group. They'd been ordered to stay inside the house, much to Goten and Trunks' dismay. Chi-Chi stood by her, Krillin and Yamcha were nursing to 18. Hercule was making faces at Marron to distract her. Goten and Trunks kept their eyes on the fighting outside, like zombies.

"Is it winning if one of ours dies?" asked Trunks.

"What?" Bulma went towards him, holding him by the shoulders. "Honey..."

"The one who was her friend just died." he responded with a dead voice.

_"No!"_

"Yeah, Mommy...the pretty black-haired one..." Goten spoke quietly, "I heard it, I heard the death..."

"Babies!" Both mothers cried out, rushing to hold them.

Videl stood just outside, tears falling from her eyes. She'd seen it too, just as Rei became nothing.

.

"...Please take care of her, Piccolo." Pluto said to the tall Namek. He glared at her.

"Why me? She's just some annoying brat!" Pluto smiled back at him.

"Isn't that what you thought of Gohan? And look how he's turned out. He's become a fine young man. I'm just asking you to look out for her, in case anything odd happens-anything out of the ordinary, if you know what I mean. Do you know how much I'm risking by asking this of you? By letting Rei come through the Gate? I've set the trap, and I've killed the senshi of Mars. Fate and Destiny will have their way and and now Usagi must pay the price, as well as the rest of us. No matter how much we want her to stay with us." Pluto sighed heavily, as if bearing her soul to the Namekian man.

"Rabi said she has a replacement for Endymion! Mercury and Jupiter are dead! We need those girls to get together and fight our new enemy but Rabi seems obsessed with getting back at Usagi." Piccolo groaned.

"So I'm stuck babysitting her?"

"I have to buy my time somehow, I'm still figuring this out, and the Animates will get through if I keep leaving the Doors open at the Princess' request."

"And if your princess finds out what you're doing? All of her soldiers are rebelling, she'll find a way to replace you all." Pluto blushed slightly, he'd caught her.

"I've accepted my fate, but I will not go down unless I'm sure Rabi is helped - or gets her act together. This is one fucked up princess we're dealing with, and I have to find out why she'd behaving this way! It goes against all that those of her lineage believed in! Just stop by to visit the Son family more, even if you have to lie and tell them you need a cup of sugar! Check on her once in a while, make sure she's handling everything all right."

Piccolo finally relented, he was fighting a losing battle and sparring with Goku once in a while wouldn't hurt...

"Fine then, but I'm sure I can be more clever than_ sugar_," Pluto nodded, chuckling slightly.

.

Bulma and Chi Chi exchanged worried looks, their sons both affected by what they'd seen. Finally, they had manged to sit the boys at the table, and calm down.

"I want to...to fight..." Bulma glanced down at her son, she knew he dreamed of rescuing Usagi. She smiled knowingly, it was cute. Videl had come inside quickly, getting the adults' attention.

"Chi Chi?" Videl called, and said woman stopped hovering over her boy.

"What is it? Is my Goku hurt? What about Usagi? Gohan? What-" Videl put her hands up as if surrendering.

"No, no! Calm down! I was just going to tell you that something weird is going on now. The orange one fell by Usagi, and she's just sitting there like a zombie. Come look!" Chi-Chi stepped precariously to the door, sharing looks with Krillin and Yamcha as they too, gathered to witness the battle.

"You're right..."

Chi-Chi noticed the silver-haired girl making her way to Usagi...

'Hey, she's...' Chi-Chi cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted,

"Goku! Watch out for that girl! Don't let her near Usagi!"

.

Goku spun around, Rabi was walking across the lawn, her right arm bent in a way it really shouldn't be forced to bend. Blood trickled down the side of her face and a golden crescent moon was glowing in the middle of her forehead. The soldier of wind pulled back from Goku, stepping towards Rabi. She turned and glared at them both.

"You will pay! My senshi are dying because of you!" she screamed at Usagi, "Sailor Uranus! Neptune!" The teal-haired senshi limped their way, Vegeta walking behind her with a smirk on his face. He was about to kill her when he saw Usagi and the blonde lying face-down.

'What the hell?'

_"Let Minako-chan go, Vegeta!"_

The Saiyan stopped, remembering the way they attacked her. He had defended her, on his honor as a Saiyan, but she had cried out and he had_ felt_ it. A sudden warmth overcame him and he had let go of the senshi Venus.

The senshi Neptune looked back at him, her leg bruised and ankle broken from his attacks. Her eyes showed him the truth, as her mirror had.

_"Just look into it," she had begged, already giving up fighting. The senshi had fallen to her knees and held out the beautiful, silver mirror. He didn't trust her, but those eyes. He looked into it warily, uncertain of any spell he might fall under._

_"That darkness is the real enemy, and it threatens us all," she had continued. "I cannot dissuade the princess from her actions, but she is not evil. The mirror shows me only the truth, and it has shown me that there is something pure inside her. I just want to save her from the darkness."_

_"Shut up, I fucking see it." he'd grumbled. The darkness swarmed around their princess in the mirror. It had shown him the death of two more soldiers. Shining things had fallen away from their bodies and a woman garbed in gold appeared and took them from the air, then fading away._

_"Take it, and it will aid you. When you know it has finished its work, leave it to Usagi. It will give her hope."_

A flash of light came, and Sailor Pluto stood with her staff tall. Vegeta shook his head and gave them a dark look.

'Is she dead?' was all Usagi thought as she continued to thread her fingers through Minako's pale blonde hair. Goku glanced at his broken little girl. He glared at Rabi and Uranus. He had seen those tears.

The Sailor Uranus continued, "Are they really worth it? Look at you, Princess! We should get you home to heal, and my..." Haruka swallowed her pride and whispered so only Rabi could hear, "...my energy has been wiped out, that Saiyan did something! I can't hold up much longer..."

Goku strained to hear what the senshi of wind had said, which was saying something, since he had really good hearing. He caught 'that Saiyan', but that was about it.

Rabi glared up at Haruka, "You shouldn't have been so weak! Pluto-get us out of here! We'll meet again Son Goku. Usagi." she hissed. A bright magenta flash shot from Pluto's staff and in the blink of an eye, Rabi and her senshi were gone. With the exception of Venus.

.

The aftermath wasn't so good. It looked worse in Bulma's eyes, as it was her home. She made phone calls, and sent the maidstaff and such to fix the yard. She was distracting herself from all that had happened, but who cared? There was a gash thirty feet long, and the oak tree had to go. The children had all been urged to bed, Bulma making sure that the boys were given something to help them sleep through the night. (She drugged them)

18 was healing fast, but that meant Krillin staying the night as well; and they'd taken the soldier Venus to a healing room as well - though they had her locked down in case she became conscious. Or worse, attempted to attack. After seeing her brought it, Hercule the pansy decided it was best if he and Videl left immediately, rushing out before any protests could be made. Videl tried to call to Gohan about meeting again but he covered her mouth.

Chi Chi was sitting on the couch, holding Usagi. She hadn't said a word after Goku carried her in. He had left her to her mother and was going to speak with the other fighters about everything in another room. Gohan had instantly followed, Yamcha made his usual excuses and broke out.

"My poor baby," Chi Chi said softly, "My biggest fear was that they'd come to take you away again. But you're here with me, and in my arms." She kissed the top of Usagi's head. The pink brooch hung from her scarf, and Bulma had complimented it. She touched it lovingly.

'Trust the crystal...but...it didn't help...' Usagi thought, before closing her eyes..

.

_**"Princess, come to me."** he spoke coolly, holding out a hand as cold as ice._

_Rabi came forward, taking the hand. She knelt against the chair, laying her head on his lap._

_"I'm so sorry,"_

_**"Just think, their betrayal and weakness."** he smoothed her hair. **"Were it not for that Rabbit, you'd have everything now. My poor princess, I'm so glad you've healed."**_

_"Really?" she asked dreamily, closing her eyes._

**_"Of course, you are what is most important to me, love."_**

_She tried not to cry, but the tears came so easily when she thought of the shame and disappointment. The thought of failing her Khoss..._

**_"Shh...just tell me everything that happened."_**

.

'Feels like...dying...' Usagi found the thought, trying to grab it with her mind. But then it floated away, like everything else had.

There was nothing like a parental intervention to make you snap out of your magic-induced coma. Usagi had slept for three days straight, and they found her pale and thin as Goku and Chi Chi came into her room. She wasn't sure what shocked them most, the fact that her hair had grown a good ten feet longer, or that the stuff rabbit was missing somewhere beneath it all. She was immediately sent to the bathing room, and Chi Chi helped her wash it. It seemed like hours, and she wasn't sure what to feel about being naked in front of this woman, but then they were done. Her hair shone as Chi Chi wiped the mirror off with a towel.

She was made to sit on the living room floor as Chi Chi set herself to work on it. She pulled the odango out, making sure Goku had removed all obstacles so it could lay about. Usagi sat in a daze, unable to grasp the death of her friend and protector. The words that Minako had spoken, the way she felt like she was dying. Just existing here because it was expected of her. The living room was actually quite large, and Goku was asked to sharpen the scissors. He did so with his own teeth, and was then marched into the kitchen to clean them.

"Such a barbarian..." Chi Chi muttered. Goku was sent away to play. With astonishing patience, she brushed out every lock of hair. Usagi felt the cold inside her, the faint tugs; the snarls coming out. The thought of Ikuko-mama came to mind, their last morning together. She didn't feel the tears falling, or sniffle, but let her mother continue.

A comb came along, splitting the hair straight down the middle. It made her want to shiver, but she fought against the sensation. She was dying, after all. Again, Chi Chi combed both sides, and then began to speak softly to her, and Usagi felt peculiar.

"I was told you were taken because of your destiny." she pulled the left side up, counting the swirls it took to form a perfect bun. "Said that _The Queen_ willed you away from me," the pins were in place, and Usagi heard the scissors take away her hair. The feeling inside her swelled slightly, and Chi Chi came around to check the symmetry. She was frowning slightly, looking at the right side with disdain. Then she was gone, and the tugs came so familiarly.

"I didn't know who the voice was," the right bun was shaped well, and Chi Chi was feeling the other to ensure perfection. "I remember these dreams I'd have, where I would hold you in my arms as you aged. They kept coming until you were all grown, then they stopped." Usagi heard her pick up the scissors again. "After a while, I came to terms with your disappearance." There was the sound of a snip here, then there. "Maybe because I was older, wiser. I grieved and tried to move on."

The scissors were set on the end table, and Chi Chi knelt in front of Usagi. Her blue eyes looked up slowly, and saw the same smile her Ikuko-mama used to give her.

"But the voice was so full of love, and I remember seeing you smile at me before you were gone. I somehow knew it, that wherever you went would be what was best for you." she reached forward, and held Usagi's face in her hand tenderly. Her left hand came up and poked Usagi's forehead, "I saw a moon here, small and golden. It glowed brightly. The way you used to. I know you're special, because you're mine. You may belong to someone else as well, another parent somewhere in the past, but that's okay with me. All I want now is for you to be happy."

They knelt together, and Usagi didn't feel quite so cold anymore, but she wasn't sure yet. It hurt so much. Chi Chi's hands fell, and then grabbed her own.

"I want you to be as happy as you were when I first held you. When I saw you smile, your first steps; the way you would look at me. Those eyes, and your eyes now...I know that sadness and pain is there, but I know the star in your heart will help heal it."

Usagi blinked several times, as if waking from a dream. A star? Like a memory from long ago...

_"Serenity..."_

The thing inside stirred gently, barely there but warm enough to feel.

_"We all have a star in our heart."_

_"A star?" she felt so little, young as an infant._

"Mom," Usagi cried, jumping into her arms. Chi Chi blinked in surprise, then wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, how I've missed my baby. But now you're back, and you're really here again."

.

Rabi sat alone in her bedroom, finally. It felt good to sit on her bed, hold the pink silken sheets in her arms, feel normal. But a new normal, because she wasn't in some dumpy American home, and the outer senshi had worked to give her a real life home of her own. A first for her, just as their failed attack had been. The time it had taken for her to heal, the pain she'd felt. It had hurt so much, the broken arm. She touched her fingers to her brow, where it had flown from. Just like that, she could bleed as others did. Never had she been in harms way so, and it had frightened her. Almost made her feel like giving up on getting the chalice, because she was afraid to fight now. Painful, because of those fighters. They were so strong, yet they wasted their time and power protecting a tiny planet, even the great and fearsome prince Khoss had told her stories about?

Then the thought of her coming to them, finally getting to meet her senshi. She had been elated, who'd have thought she was to be a princess? Have soldiers protect her, automatically getting friends in school to call her by name. It was like her life was just really starting, and everything was perfect. But then she felt it, the uneasiness in them. The only ones who were really kind were the fucking cats. Mars had refused her, and there was also Venus' betrayal. How strong the chain had been against her. Why did she not have power of her own? She had to take it from someone else, somebody who was able to fight. The Usagi, the one who stole everything from her. When they faced each other, the Impostor didn't henshin, but she stood in the night, just as brave as any other fighter. It had been just _Usagi_ there, no Sailor Moon or princess with magical powers of a crystal. They'd looked into each other's eyes.

There was nothing, no reason at all for her to be here. What point was there in protecting someone so weak?

"I...am weak?" she said aloud, then rose a hand to cover her mouth. Why would she ever say such a thing? She knew no one was there to hear it, but the feeling. To be weak, pitiful and so easily broken. She hung her shoulders, body trembling. Hands pressed into her face, she began to sob. Never before had such cries come from her. Never had she acted in such a way, never this way in front of Khoss. Always cool and princess-like in front of others. Now she curled up under the covers, grabbing a stuffed animal and holding it close. Finding this gave her comfort, she looked at it. It had not been sewn to smile, but the bear looked happy nonetheless. She tucked it in beside her, body still shaking as if with cold.

They had Venus, who in the end did not wish for her to be their queen. Was it her weakness? Could this be the reason they abandoned her, because she could not fight?

_"We'll tell you when we get back."_

Her words, the small smile. Was it foolish? She had felt like part of the team for the first time, when they had laughed together. She'd never been part of a team with anyone. All alone, no friends throughout her life. She recalled the words Mars had said. How Usagi was so special, because no matter what, she always had her friends. They gave her _hope_. Was this the reason, the manner in which Usagi continuously evaded her? She would keep losing, as long as Time passed?

"What hope do I have?" she asked the bear, but it replied not.

.

**7/2011: This is the new chapter five! Gave a little more background on Rabi for you guys, in case you were wondering about her. =)**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Gone Missin'

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Six - Gone Missin'**

**.**

"So how do you like it here, Usagi?" Gohan asked his younger sister. She looked up at him guiltily as the two wandered the streets of Sataan City. Their mother had suggested they spend some time together, so off they went to get ice cream. It was the only thing they could agree on when it came to food. Gohan liked vanilla and Usagi liked chocolate, Gohan liked vegetables and Usagi liked fruits.

'Ew...' Usagi had thought at the time.

"It's...nice." she muttered lamely. Gohan laughed.

"Well, I'm sure with a little more time you'll feel right at home!"

It had been weeks since the last incident with that crazy princess and the senshi. Goku had done everything he could to make sure Usagi didn't fall into another depression. It hadn't been easy, but he spoiled her with all the things that girls were supposed to like; clothes, candy. That scary paint they put on their faces and perfume. It worked pretty well, since it would make her smile. Chi Chi hadn't been too happy about giving Usagi whatever she wanted when her grades at school weren't the greatest but gave in when Goku let his wife in on about Usagi crying at night.

_"Just make sure you don't go overboard!"_ she had threatened. Goku had done a good job of staying under budget. (Thanks Bulma!)

"Yeah...so what else is there to do here? Besides _school_." It hadn't taken much for Usagi to realize her brother was a nerd, or that Goten liked worms a bit too much.

"Well..." Gohan scratched the back of his neck. "There's..." he spotted a building across the street, "The movie theater! And...the video arcade a couple blocks from here and-"

"Video arcade?" Usagi interrupted, "Can we go?"

"Now? What about the ice cream?"

"We can get it later!" Gohan was in shock, having never heard of a Saiyan who chose anything over food, but he pointed the way and Usagi dragged him down the street. The Spider's Web, an arcade with tons of games.

"Whoa!" Usagi exclaimed. She let go of Gohan who shrugged, not getting what she found so appealing about them. Unlike the Crown, this place didn't come with a bar or restaurant right upstairs. But Usagi was going to make the best of it. She sat down, putting coins into the slot and started a fighting game.

The keys were similar to those she'd used back in Tokyo, her fingers moved deftly along the board. The Sailor V games, they taught her to fight and gave her the items she needed as Sailor Moon. Thoughts of Minako entered her head, and she wondered what they were doing with her at the Briefs' home. She swallowed hard, Vegeta wouldn't kill her, she knew he wouldn't. They would get her back in health, so she could talk more about everything going on. They had to let her out, she knew they would. As soon as she had the opportunity, she would visit and see about that. Minako-chan...

The way she was lying in the grass, how Usagi was certain she was dead. But Bulma had called and handled everything, saying they had a built-in infirmary at her home. Figured, since they had to be the richest family on the planet.

"Ahh!" she shouted at the machine. Gohan, who loomed over her jumped back.

"What's wrong?"

"I died! Give me more change!"

.

Her senshi, dead. Luna, Artemis, and Diana had been injured in the last battle. They couldn't speak anymore, but she'd never really payed much attention to what they had to say before, so this was not a total loss. She hadn't even known they'd had a baby together. The outer senshi sensed she was worried about their losses, and so decided to set up something special for her.

Rabi listened as she heard their sweet music for the first time. Haruka and Michiru were in top shape, and they had offered to play her something they'd written. She had no idea they could play any instruments, and learning something new about her senshi seemed fun. Just sitting here, with Setsuna and Hotaru on the couch, was so nice. It made her forget about her last home, and the life she'd had in America. The way her parents...

She shuddered, and tried to shrug off those bad feelings, concentrating on the music. She wouldn't cry anymore, she had decided. So she was a weak princess with no power? If it meant taking it from someone else...it seemed so pointless. She didn't dare say anything to Khoss about this, how she knew her soldiers' power came from within. How she wished her own did the same.

.

Chi Chi hummed along to the radio hanging on the wall of her kitchen as she added more broth to Goku's soup. It wasn't very often that she had the house to herself. It was nice, without there being some threat around to take her babies fighting so she could relax. Aside from the evil princess and her soldiers with those ill-fitting outfits.

A few knocks came from the door. Chi Chi looked up from the stove and shouted, to whoever it may concern;

"Get the door!"

A few knocks later...

Sweat-dropping, she remembered that Goten was at Trunks' and Goku had gone to visit Krillin. She sighed happily as she thought of Gohan and Usagi spending quality time together! She set her spoon down and answered the door.

"Yes? Oh, Piccolo..." Chi Chi looked up at the tall Namekian. He shifted nervously...

"Um...I was just wondering...could I borrow a cup of sugar?" Chi Chi blinked.

"...What?"

.

Ikuko hummed along to the radio, washing the dishes after dinner. Shingo was sprawled out with his homework in the living room. Kenji was working late on celebrity appearances.

She dried the glasses and set them in the cupboard. She smiled at the mug that said 'Number 1 Mom!', she'd gotten it from her son that Christmas. Before turning to grab a plate she spotted something behind the cup.

"What's this?" she asked, carefully moving her son's gift to the side. Another mug was there, pink in color. "Where did this come from?" She held it up, inspecting its cleanliness. A picture was on the other side, faded slightly. A bunny rabbit had been drawn on the side in permanent marker. 'Chibiusa' was written under it.

"Chibiusa?" she wondered in confusion. "Whose was this...?"

Ikuko jumped as the doorbell rang, she rushed to answer it, the mysterious cup still in her hand. Still muttering, she opened the door.

"Chibiusa?"

"Chibi?" a small voice squeaked from Ikuko's feet. A little girl stood smiling, her red-pink hair spilling out of a bunny-shaped hood. "Chibi?" She lifted a small white parasol.

"Chibiusa-chan?" Ikuko asked before the night sky became fuzzy.

**.  
**

Usagi smiled down at her newest prize, a yellow rabbit. She couldn't beat the damn game so she made Gohan grab this with one of those cranes. It was a lot smaller than Chibiusa's, but she could build her collection up again here; because there was also another new addition; he was blue and had a white ribbon around his neck. It had been a gift from somebody, no one but her mom knew who it had come from. But when she'd picked it up, happy to have another, her mom had laughed so hard. Chi Chi pointed at the pink thing sitting on the counter.

There had been a pie. A rhubarb pie. The gooey mess didn't even look like a pie, but it had tasted pretty good to Goku. Usagi smiled to herself as she recalled him scarfing it down. He mentioned it should have been sweeter.

Chi Chi had smiled so wide, almost devilishly, and Usagi was suspicious of just how much the woman knew. "...only asked for one cup..." she muttered to herself, lifting the pie dish to wash.

Life here had become enjoyable. She graduated, and was glad to be done with school, although it made her sad to think how she'd just gone through it here like a zombie. She hadn't made any friends, but becoming herself again was getting easier. Her mother hadn't said much about any college, but Usagi knew it was what she wanted. One day, she came to her room. They laid back on the bed, and she found herself opening up. She described her family before coming here, trying not to cry as she told stories about her little brother and the food her mama would make. Chi Chi just listened to it all, nodding and leaning in at the juicy parts. She would wince slightly as Usagi talked about her grades back then, and smiled after discovering the vast improvement. They decided to take things slowly, and Usagi knew when she was ready, she could come to her mom and talk about her friends; eventually talk about the soldiers she used to fight with.

"Good morning!" Usagi called cheerfully, swinging around the corner into the kitchen. Her mother smiled at her from the stove. Outside, the three men of the house were stretching and attempting to out-flex each other.

"What are they doing?" she asked, casting a look at Chi Chi. The woman rolled her eyes, carrying a plate of pancakes to the table.

Trunks had come by on her eighteenth birthday that summer, offering a doll with a cute little wedding gown to make up for earlier birthdays. According to his mother, Bulma, the doll was a collector's edition of some Heidi line, and was valued at about five thousand dollars. This information did not cease to make Usagi faint over the phone.

Nights in the Son home had become easier to bear, at first she would wake up, finding herself and pillow covered in her own tears. Sometimes she would just catch the dream, but it would always flit away, and she couldn't remember it. So many times she would wake this way, and it took Bulma to get a good nights' sleep. She was introduced to a great sedative after a week, finally coming to her parents about the issue. Usagi had stopped using it after a whole month, and now went to sleep and got out of bed in the morning better than ever. It was weird not having to take it for a while, and she could've sworn that she would sleepwalk. Goku confirmed this when he told her she would pretend to take the sedative by drinking orange juice at night.

Knowing Minako was nearby helped a bit. Her identical friend would be so jealous now, Usagi had gone on a huge shopping trip with her father, including make-up and shoes. Goku hadn't been much help with picking things out though, he himself didn't put much thought into wearing clothes, obviously his orange gi seemed enough, _always_. The tall man _had_ spotted the coolest trench coat ever, though. Not that she seemed to need it, it never got cold here.

"They got into an argument about who had more muscle than brain, and I personally think that Gohan has little chance of winning. Could you grab the syrup?"

The women stood, gawking at the idiocy of the boys. Gohan seemingly tripped over a large rock, and took down Goten in the process.

"I take that back," Chi Chi sighed, then turned and looked at Usagi's outfit, "So that blouse does match your socks," she teased.

Usagi stuck out her tongue, then made her way to call the rest of her crazy family in.

Life was pretty good.

.

Rabi was now outside, standing with the young Hotaru. She placed her hands on the tiny shoulders. The soldier of Saturn had been pointing out constellations to her, explaining everything with a wise and solemn voice. How old was this child? She was to fight and protect Rabi? Could this little one really hold so much power of her own? This one had surprised her the most, at their first meeting, and continued to do so.

"Princess," she spoke. Rabi looked down, meeting the violet eyes. "I know you are lonely. I can feel it."

Rabi looked back through the glass doors, the other senshi looking over information from their castles. Setsuna had explained a lot, about the senshi that would appear and they in turn, battled. An Iron Mouse, the Aluminum Siren, a Tin Cat. All somehow believing they're senshi. The mysterious three who would appear before them and aid their battles. It was worrisome, having an enemy that they had to constantly be on the look out for. She felt the fatigue as the others did, as if their bodies were linked. But this was their matter, Khoss could not be bothered with it. She would show him that they could beat this evil on their own. He would be so proud of her.

'Sailor Starlights,' she mulled over, wondering if they were really helping - or an enemy in disguise. This would be a good idea to let the others in on. She found herself smiling, their working like a team. Even though she was a useless princess.

"Princess!" the harsh voice came, Hotaru was frowning up at her, hands on her small hips. Rabi glared down at her, almost ready to slap the child.

"Don't be so rude!"

"You're not listening! I told you, you'll be okay!" the beautiful smile blossomed suddenly, aimed at Rabi. "We're here to protect you."

"I'm sorry..." she finally whispered back, and so they continued searching the sky.

.

Chibiusa sniffled, wiping at her eyes. She sat cross-legged on the ground, feet away from the Time-Space Door. She had to find a way out of here, even though Pluto had told her to stay. There was no telling when the golden woman would come again. She made up a game with the key, finding different ways to catch it. There wasn't much to do here, as any who ventured past the fog became lost. Lost forever, Pluto had once warned her. But they had appeared from the fog. The leader had worn a uniform of gold, and had with her a woman dressed in dark red. Like dried blood was her long hair. Black wings, like a crow's. The two women walked briskly to the Space-Time Door, only stopping when they noticed Chibiusa. She slipped the key into her pocket, not wishing them to see she possessed it.

"She resembles the princess, certainly." Eyes of ruby red bore into her own cinnamon. "But she has no sailor crystal,"

Blackie glared at her, gazing after Goldie as she walked away.

"Shall I kill her?" she sneered. Chibiusa gasped, wishing she could henshin, or at least run away somewhere safe. She couldn't even leave the area.

"No need. She is already dying, it seems. Come, Lead Crow."

They made towards the doors, heels clacking against the hard ground. The one in gold rose her hand to them and her bracelets glowed, the doors opened in response. Chibiusa watched in horror as they made their way to what she suspected was Usagi's world.

"Mother! I have to find a way to help!" she yelled out, her voice crying into the nothingness. Tears filled her eyes again, and she fell to the ground, pounding her fist repeatedly until it hurt so much she couldn't anymore. She curled up, feeling exhausted by the physical exertion. What could she do in this state?

"They must be going after Usagi! They know about the sailor crystals, and they resemble senshi! Please, I want to help!"

"Help?"

The voice was tiny, as was the body that accompanied it. Chibiusa looked up, looking in confusion at the child that stood before her. A mischievous smile, big blue eyes. Odango in the shape of hearts, with curly streamers dangling around her head. Chibiusa stared at the pink heart brooch attached to the bow of her sailor fuku. Wings of white spread across her back, like an angel's.

"Who are you? You look like me!" Chibiusa pulled herself slowly to her knees.

"Look like?" was the only response she received.

"You're at the Gates of Time...like me." Chibiusa continued to stare into the blue eyes, they reminded her of Usagi's. "My...sister?"

"Protect!" she cried as majestically as a toddler could, and waved the short staff she carried.

A shower of sparkles showered them, and when they faded the girl was gone. Chibiusa looked around, the empty space becoming just that. She looked down, noticing a small object before her.

"What's this?"

.

_"Its been a while since we last visited our friend, Usagi." Rabi said, she smiled cruelly at the senshi standing before her. The only ones left were the Outer senshi. Three were dead, Venus had rebelled and fled to the Rabbit's side. The only ones she could really trust within the group of senshi were Uranus and Neptune. She was suspicious of Pluto, and Saturn had only recently grown out of babyhood._

_Maybe Rabi could have them bring Usagi back. No, this plan would take more thought if it would work. Those ruffian Saiyans would be sure to have a watchful eye over the stupid blonde._

_It was time to speak with the higher power, as much as she hated to go to him as a failure. But there was none other that she trusted so much._

_'I hope my darling isn't too upset with me,' she thought as she dismissed them. 'But I need the help, especially with this Galaxia.'_

.

Usagi sneezed. Chi Chi looked up from her book and smiled at Usagi, reaching across the couch to hand her a tissue.

"Someone must be talking about you," she teased.

Usagi grinned back, it seemed things were getting to be alright these days. She had her new family to thank for that. Speaking of, she had to get going.

"Do you need me to pick anything up?" she asked her mother as she grabbed her bag.

"No thank you, sweetheart. Be careful!"

Bulma had asked for Usagi to swing by, the blue-haired genius decided she would cook some of Chi Chi's recipes. Her mom had written them down just for her, like stuffed pig and flambeed fish. Usagi wasn't sure if that was really safe, but stubborn Bulma wouldn't let her take no for an answer. The blonde just hoped that her help wasn't needed. If it was...well, it wouldn't really be help.

Chi Chi once asked for her help making a cake. Once. The finished product made Chi Chi swear she would never let her daughter touch anything in her kitchen ever again.

Usagi landed in the shopping district of West City, pausing to look into the windows. Normally she would fly Nimbus straight to the house, but she wanted to enjoy the walk. Bulma didn't like the cloud anyway, Usagi wondered why she couldn't use it. Brilliant jewels shined from within a glass case, Usagi pressed her face against the window, giggling at the thought of a diamond necklace around her neck. She had been born a royal, after all. Something small glittered to her right, a small ring. A heart-shaped pink stone sat, encircled by small diamonds. It called her name, and she imagined Mamoru giving it to her on one knee. Sighing sadly she stepped away and frowned.

"You're no princess, stupid Usa!" she raised a hand to block the sun from her eyes as she slowly made her way to the Briefs'. Another shop, this one selling long-stemmed roses. She glanced at the red ones, sighing again. It wasn't until a man dressed in a tuxedo and sunglasses offered her a pamphlet on his formal wear shop that she freaked.

"What is with the theme today, people!?" She screamed at him and ran, tears running down her face.

"Is it too much to ask that I just forget about him?" she called out in the street. Heads turned, people momentarily intrigued by her. She had resolved to never seeing him again, and had attempted to keep him from her thoughts. Especially those concerning him marrying Rabi. But it made her so jealous, the thought of him with another woman! Then she would get angry, since they had technically never broken up and it seemed to her that he would go for whatever princess was around.

That made her sad, because maybe he didn't want to marry her. Maybe her Mamo-chan still loved her, but he was trapped. She had to have more faith in him, until she knew for sure. The life he chose for himself.

Reaching the enormous domes that consisted of Bulma's home, she knocked several times. The familiar butler came, welcoming her in.

"Mrs. Briefs is currently in a meeting, she apologizes, but it suddenly came up." he stated, leading her away from the door. "Please wait in the lobby until it is over."

'Hope it isn't too long,' she thought as she sat down, 'Especially if I have to sit in this weird chair,' she glanced down at the orange and green contraption.

Vegeta marched down the halls, he was bored and his woman was in a meeting with that bitch and so-called "important people". At least, thats what one of her assistants said.

He figured he would leave and wreak some havoc on the beasts near Kakarot's home and get his woman to make him something to eat. He had to admit that when he saw Kakarot's spawn of a daughter he was a bit surprised. Then there was the whole thing about her leaning over a chair on her stomach. It was one of those hideously bright ones, with sponges along the back. For a self-proclaimed fashionista his woman had awful taste.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her, this surprised her, and Usagi fell over the side, flipping onto her back. With a squeal of surprise, she stood up.

"Oh, its _you_." she muttered.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" he asked, to which her reply was quite snippy,

"I'm waiting for _your_ woman." she grunted

'What the fuck?' he thought.

"Stupid child! Did you already forget who saved your life recently? Hmm?"

"I'm not a child! I'm legal!"

"Good for you, and tell her I'm leaving because she doesn't have enough sense to properly entertain me during the evening. I should have killed her, taking away all that bitch's attention! And if shes fucking any of those important people, I'll kill them!"

Vegeta was almost out the door when Usagi glared as menacingly as possible and shouted so loud the Saiyan's ears were ringing.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, A PRINCE?" and before Vegeta could retort, she ran off.

.

_**"Rabi, I am very disappointed in you."** the voice moaned unhappily. Rabi so hated troubling her love like this._

_"I'm sorry, but she has senshi of her own, and I've only half of mine left. I don't know what to do!"_

_**"Perhaps you could enlist this Galaxia, she has taken Mercury and Jupiter's sailor crystals to form her own soldiers. I hear she plans on taking more from you. I hate to have my princess give up on her plan, but this Galaxia will keep you from achieving much more without your senshi."**_

_Rabi sighed heavily. She turned to leave, needing time to think about everything._

_**"That's my manipulative little rabbit, do my bidding,"** the voice laughed after she left._

.

Usagi hummed as she skipped along the never ending halls in Bulma's home. So what if she was lost? That was no reason to panic, and sooner or later someone would find her. Sure, you're supposed to stay put when you're lost but this place was far too interesting not to explore. She couldn't help but think that she should've turned left at the sign that led to a kitchen. Her stomach was killing her! But all's well that ends well, and she was in too good a mood to let anything get to her.

Even if that thing was a stupid pineapple-headed freak who dared insult her friend. If the prince wanted entertainment, he could move to a palace and order his weak servants to do it, not his wife.

It was like a weird game of hide and seek. Only nobody knew they were supposed to be looking for her. Bulma was probably still in her meeting, and she had covered a lot of ground in the few minutes she had wandered off.

She walked down the hall, and stopped when she heard voices. A door was cracked open, and she peeked through. She saw several men in lab coats standing in front of a large glass wall.

"Her recovery has been a slow one, but when cast is off and she goes into physical therapy, it'll seem quick as those of the men in your family!"

"Yeah! You'd think I was married to an alien, or something..." she smiled when she heard Bulma's voice. "It sure took her a long time to wake up, longer than a normal human's. I wonder why though..."

Usagi opened the door slowly, trying to get a better look.

"Is there any reason we are to monitor her like this? You've made strange requests regarding your friends since we've known each other, but never did we take such precautions on someone so harmless! She isn't some criminal, is she?"

The doctor laughed at his own joke, and only stopped when he realized no one had joined in.

"I was only joking, Mrs. Briefs, but-"

"Its nothing like that, Dr. Oswald! I assure you, and if you trust me or my husband's fists at all you'll leave it at that!" Bulma said sternly, wagging a finger into the doctor's face. "Now I thank you all for coming on such short notice, but it's almost dinner time, and I've got to get this lady something to eat! Have a good evening, gentlemen!"

Usagi backed away from the door quickly, and hid behind a large potted fern. The men walked past, it seemed they knew their way around the house just fine. When they were gone she went back to the door, and froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you, Dr. Briefs." Usagi stared straight ahead, beyond the glass wall was a room designed like that of a hospital's. On the bed lay Minako, and from what she could make out, whatever wasn't covered in bandages had something poked into her skin. The hum of a monitor next to her bed droned on. "I wish I could see you, I bet you're as pretty as you are nice!"

"I'm sorry dear, but we have to be careful with you. Sociopaths can seem nice, but they're just as malicious as serial killers!" Bulma smiled at her. Only she could do that.

"No one has ever accused me of that before, to be honest. But I guess I understand, coming from your point of view. You saved my life, not that I deserved it. Sometimes I wish your husband had killed me. It would beat having to face Usagi. She must hate me!"

"Don't say such things! Now, I know you can eat so I'll have dinner up in a bit. Usagi will see you when she is ready."

Usagi bit her lip, she hadn't realized until now that she wasn't. No one had even told her Minako was awake, so she'd tried not to think about it. Who else knew and had kept it from her? Vegeta! That's why he was so angry, he knew Bulma was with Minako, and he'd been hinting at it! Albeit in his own way. What else did he know? She decided it was best to be on her way. If she hurried, she could catch up with him!

She passed a phone hung on the wall, then stopped to look at it. The time was quite a bit later than she thought it would be.

"Its past six!" she said exasperatedly, throwing her hands in the air. It had felt like minutes, yet it had really been hours.

Stupid house.

She continued to walk, ignoring how sore her feet were. She could always soak them or something. A few more turns and a weird cat sculpture led her to a door. This door was small and round, and to Usagi it reminded her of something out of Alice in Wonderland. She shrugged and crawled through it, and came out to the patio. She was free! Free and outside! It was a bit hot, too.

"Sweet lady freedom!" she cried happily.

She wasn't happy for too long though, thinking about what she saw. She called for nimbus, and headed home.

.

Chi Chi stood outside her domed home, hanging her duvet cover on a line to dry. It was far too big to fit in the dryer, and she always had Goku wash it in the river. She smiled as he came back dripping wet, as usual. But she had to be stern with him. It was like being married to a child, sometimes. She smiled deviously to herself, concocting an evil plan. Usagi would like it, she'd convince him to sit on the sofa the next time he washed it. They'd use it as an excuse to go shopping for a new one! Normally, she wasn't so indulgent, but shopping with her little girl was so much fun. Dressing her up was too, although Usagi wasn't too fond of that. She pictured in her head the last dress she'd made her. Usagi had almost drowned in taffeta.

She looked around the large blanket, smiling at Goku as he took off to the mountains with Vegeta, At least he'd be dry soon, and she thought of dinner. She'd had him build a fire, and she was making stew in a large cast iron pot. The fire lit up the side of the house, and she looked towards the city. Usagi would be home soon, and she had to make enough for a lot of Saiyans.

Life was good.

.

"I should do something for them," Usagi said to herself, the sun was setting. In the distance, orange flames waved at her, like a beacon. Her mom was cooking outside, she smiled to herself. "They've been so wonderful to me, I wonder what they would like."

Goku would love whatever she gave him, it was Chi Chi that would be difficult to shop for. Maybe she could get a job in town, and find something.

Nimbus slowed, and she hopped off. She didn't see Chi Chi by the fire, and headed inside. Chi Chi was setting the table in the dining room.

"Oh, Usagi! I'm glad you're here! Goten's by the river, can you have him send for your father? Vegeta is here, too. Maybe we should tell him we won't feed him unless he's nice to us!" she smiled at Usagi.

"Sure mo-" was all she could get out as a loud blast came from outside, and she watched as Chi Chi dropped the dishes. Something heavy hit her head, and everything went black.

.

"Mom!" Goten screamed, feeling the shock wave. As he ran towards home he sent several ki blasts into the air. He looked up, there was no response.

'Dad must have left,' he thought as he cleared through the forest. The sky was bright as flames reached for the night sky. Their home was in ruin, what hadn't caved in was about to.

"Mommy!"

.

"Chi Chi!" Goku yelled, he looked around at the heap of burning rubble frantically, trying to find his wife. He had sensed her ki erupt here, then completely disappear. He'd grabbed Vegeta and used his instant transmission when they felt it. Someone had come by his home and blew it away. Goten was safe,

He was panicking. How could he panic? His wife was in danger, she was gone, he couldn't sense her anywhere.

'Maybe if I just blow everything apart I can find her!' he thought.

No, that would be foolhardy.

"Chi Chi!" he cried, landing on the ground, reaching for the first slab of wall, only stopping when he felt a powerful ki coming from behind him. Whatever it was would have to wait! He had to find Chi Chi!

"Vegeta! Get them!"

'What am I, his fucking slave?' the prince thought as he shot into the woods.

A cackle of laughter, loud and menacing. The sound of a bell came from another direction. A woman's voice mocked him.

"Show yourself, bitch!" he shouted.

She was small, and dressed in black leather.

"Greetings, from the Sailor Animamates!" she crooned, a malicious smile on her face. "I am Sailor Tin Nyanko! Thank you so much for making this easy for me!" She bowed low, bell jingling.

Vegeta threw a ki blast at her, which she dodged.

"Sorry guy! But I've got what I came for, so I'll be seeing you!" A black vortex opened behind her, and she flipped backwards into it and vanished.

.

Usagi moaned. It was _so_ hot.

Everything was hazy, and Usagi could hear things, a voice-oh, it was so familiar, but she couldn't tell who it was-called for her, she could tell, but they didn't call her name.

"Girl!" its gruff voice came.

'Just let me sleep,' she thought.

"Oh, brave young one..." another voice sighed.

A slender, white hand reached down, and gently pushed back Usagi's bangs. The look on her face was most serene, she felt blood on her forehead trickle down, over her temple.

"I'll do what I can," the voice said. A body appeared, connecting itself to the hand.

Cosmos smiled softly. "You poor thing," She flipped her staff, and a white light shone from it. "Its a good thing I found out where the discontinuity was coming from. The princess nor Galaxia will be able to get to you for a short while. I am sorry, but its all I can do. My powers are weakened in this world."

The white light engulfed the area and wiped the flames away, leaving Usagi unconscious in the middle of all the rubble. The voice that called her name was back, and it called her name and shook her, but she didn't wake. She didn't want to.

"Damn bitch! Wake up!" the shaking grew more violent. Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in Vegeta's arms. Of all people. His black eyes bore into hers, she felt her face become red. She abruptly sat up, wincing in pain.

"What happened?"

"Kakarot's mate is gone, he's looking in the woods where that sailor bitch took off." Usagi rubbed her head, it hurt badly. She pulled her hand away, blood covered her fingers.

"What...?" she asked weakly, and fainted back into his arms.

.

"Here guys," Usagi said. She smiled at them. They smiled back. Goku looked down at the bowl of cereal. He sniffed it. Usagi sighed, "I'm not as good as...mom...but I tried!"

Chi Chi had vanished. There was no trace of her, but Rabi had to be behind this. Usagi knew Goku worried about her, and when she would talk about it with Gohan, he told her about their wedding and how his dad was sort of tricked into the marriage. So maybe her parents weren't madly in love, but she could tell he held Chi Chi in the highest respect. Vegeta had relayed what happened in the forest over and over until he was ready to kill Goku. The little patience he had came from understanding, losing your mate was a serious deal with Saiyans. Even Gohan had moved back in, and thanks to Bulma they had a nice new house. Usagi liked the sofa, but the newness of everything made her sad. If only she had her powers, she could have saved her mother.

She had taken over in her place, and had asked that Bulma stop trying to help out so much. She didn't tell her that she knew about Minako, and that Bulma was helping her get her strength back. It was hard, like raising three children, she never realized how tough it was to be her mother. How patient and loving she was, no matter how stern. Meals were the worst, Chi Chi didn't keep recipe books, she just seemed to know everything there was to know about food.

She thought of Makoto, and smiled to herself. Soon, she would be able to make something delicious without fear of food poisoning. The last bit of help she received from Bulma was a job, the woman had bought a restaurant just so the manager couldn't say no to Usagi's begging. It helped to have something distract her. It wasn't as if she was much help anyway.

"Don't worry Usagi, we'll get her back." Goku grinned cheerfully. His eyes told another story, and worry was etched into his features. He lifted his large bowl and stuffed the food right in. Gohan and Goten followed suit, Usagi glanced at the clock above the stove, she shrieked in terror.

"I'm going to be late!" and she ran out, leaving an extra bowl behind.

The men spit out their food as they saw Usagi take off on nimbus. "Its terrible!" Goku exclaimed.

"I think...I think she heated up the cereal and milk!" Gohan cried.

"We're going to starve!" Goten sobbed.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Goku yelled enthusiastically, he pumped his fist in the air and took off outside. "I can still fish!"

.

Rabi watched the scenes behind her closed eyes in amazement. It never ceased to surprise her how far she'd come in this life. How she spent all that time alone and isolated. How the man in her life brought her to her home, and taught her of her birthright. Khoss had both saved her life and helped her so much. She was constantly thinking of ways to repay her love for everything he's done. But nothing ever felt like it was enough, and he was always so kind, never asking for much.

"Don't worry, my love! I will not fail again." she opened her eyes. The Gate would not reveal itself, this surprised her. Something on the other side must be keeping them shut. Not even Sailor Pluto could get through.

'Perhaps she has a higher power aiding her?' she thought. But it wasn't Chronos, and what power could command the Gates other than those of the Alliance? None. There was nothing they could do for now but wait.

'I hope it does not last for long, Khoss gets restless so easily.' Rabi tapped on the window of her home, scaring away a little bird. 'It reminds him of his imprisonment...but he is free now. He has me.'

Her plan had been so easily foiled, she hadn't counted on the Gate faltering. But it had to open again! Then she would go over in disguise, and forge her way into the Saiyan's lives smoothly.

The darkness was _so_ daunting. It was the one thing she found herself afraid of. Being stuck in the blackness for so long...but now she remembered everything. Dying in the Silver Millennium, her mother sending her to Earth...but an accident happened as they descended to the blue planet she always longed to go to.

"Endymion..." she whispered, recalling the love they felt for each other. That was in the past, she loved Khoss now. He was in love with that _Usagi_ now anyway, not that it did him much good. She seemed to attract a lot of trouble. "You died because of her. Its a pity I couldn't get hold of your crystal before Galaxia did, Khoss would love to have it."

The senshi hadn't even known he was dead! Usagi kept it secret from them! Selfish brat, Rabi wondered how someone could be so cruel as to keep something like that from the people she supposedly loved.

The past was the past, the prince was gone, and she was on her way to becoming queen as destined.

"Now, for more important matters," she spoke aloud, leaving her lavish bedroom. The Outer's home was very nice, and the music they played was beautiful. If only the others had gotten a chance to know her, she wasn't all that bad. But they all just wanted to be with that _Usagi_ so much it was sickening.

"I must stop Galaxia, before all of my senshi are gone." she would show them that she was a wonderful princess and ruler. It wasn't fair that Jupiter and Mercury had to meet such a fate, and Rabi would take great care of settling the score with the senshi imposters.

It was all part of her plan, let Galaxia think they were working together. She had used that Sailor Tin Cat to retrieve Chi Chi, and Khoss was now keeping her in confinement. She was right, the Saiyans had been to aid in minutes. Undercover, she would be safe.

"If this doesn't work I'll have her mother as a bargaining tool." this part of her plan had worked perfectly. She served two purposes, without Usagi's mother she and her family would be vulnerable. Also, she couldn't have the Animamates getting suspicious of her. To just ask them to get the chalice, she didn't trust them to just hand it over, they would know what it was and she couldn't risk Galaxia obtaining the Silver Crystal. Soon she would have what was rightfully hers.

.

It was another normal day for Usagi Son. Aside from having a missing mother, which she blamed herself for. Her brothers insisted on her learning to fly but she was polite but firm on that. Her heart would always belong to the wings she wore as Sailor Moon. Goku protested against her decision about fighting. He thought she should learn to defend herself, in case Rabi came back with more trouble or she got on the wrong foot with Vegeta again. But Usagi was adamant, she couldn't disappoint Chi Chi, who wanted a normal child in her family. To return with her daughter using that ki nonsense...if her mother ever returned. This was how she would help, just being normal and calm for everyone.

Both Usagi and her father had the feeling that Rabi had something to do with her kidnapping. Bulma suggested they alert the authorities and frequently sent the younger boys around the world in search of her ki. Usagi knew her mother couldn't still be in the same dimension, and knew that though they had good intentions, the others had best leave it alone. Now that Rabi had her mother and the crystal, there was nothing they could do.

The Rabbit continued to worry about the men in her family, Goku had been frantic when he couldn't sense his wife anymore. She knew it killed him to have her gone. He left everyday to some place in the sky. They ate fish a lot, refusing her offer to cook. She knew she wasn't very good yet, but the time was as good as any to learn. Her rice cooking skills had improved a lot. She wasn't sure how to feed the boys though, since they ate so much.

At home, she got to know Gohan a lot better. While they socialized more now, he still refused to talk about personal matters. Videl, in particular. She put on the same brave face she had many a time before, knowing that this was what her family needed. She had nothing else to contribute as long as she couldn't henshin. Rei would be disappointed to find her behaving so un-Usagi like.

Usagi inhaled the fresh air whipping about her on her way to work, and hoped hat her smiles today would be a little less forced.

As she landed, she saw the three boys she worked with heading inside the Three Lights Cafe. They were nice, if not excessively well-dressed and flirty. The silver-haired one was the most standoffish, and Usagi decided that he didn't much like her. She ran to catch up with them, having the Nimbus to go up and wait for her in the sky.

"Hey guys!" she called, the black-haired one stopped and smiled at her, the others only slightly acknowledging her presence. Usagi smoothed her hair and skirt, the wind blowing it askew.

"Usagi! You look like you just fell from the sky! You're always such a mess," the boy teased as the made their way inside.

'Seiya is always so friendly,' Usagi thought, 'I think we'll be good friends.'

Everything here was the same, and as Usagi helped clear off tables at closing, she talked with the Kous, they were the very popular wait staff. Girls from all over town would come just to be served soda by one of them. A party was going down this weekend, but she was hardly ready to handle that. Right now, she had to be there for her family. Especially her mother and future daughter.

"Can't go, sorry guys." she said to Yaten, the most rude of the Kou brothers.

"Sucks for you, loser!" he smirked, but then smiled at her to show he was only joking.

Usagi flew home, and for days this was her life.

Usagi frequently found herself having strange dreams. They were all similar, with the same woman appearing. She would comfort Usagi, and give her warm smiles. They would talk for what seemed hours, but when Usagi woke she couldn't remember what they spoke of.

The woman was very beautiful. She called herself Cosmos, and had hair like a rabbit's, only her buns were heart-shaped. It was long and silver, like Rabi's, but those eyes were the same blue as her own. Usagi remembered her saying something about protecting her from Rabi in the first dream. Everything she wore was white, and glowed brilliantly. Her pale skin was whiter than Usagi's, and she looked frail at times. Cosmos would press her hand to Usagi's face, and sometimes kiss her on the cheek. The dream would change once in a while, and Usagi would see pictures of her old home, how the people moved on without her. Her family was happy, they showed no loss. The Tsukino's memories were probably erased. It saddened Bunny, but it was for the best. In her last dream, there was a man. His very presence felt evil to her. He laughed and sat in a throne colored blood red. Images would shift to the Space-Time Door, a figure wearing gold went through and came back.

The Space-Time Door would close and go dark. A faint pink light flew around it, moving slower and slower until it would stop.

The woman would reappear, her usually serene face looking distressed. It was like she was attempting to convey a message, or a sign. All Usagi knew so far was that this woman protected her and something else. When she awoke every morning she thought hard about the dreams, hoping to break the cryptic thoughts Cosmos had. It would take time, but Usagi knew Cosmos would not give up on her.

She couldn't, for both their sakes.

.

**09/2011: Done, though I got major writer's block and didn't finish it as quickly as the past few. Revision is so much simpler than writing that which is completely new. FYI, when Pluto sends the senshi and Rabi between dimensions, she does not go through the doors where Chibiusa is. This is to prevent Rabi from finding her.**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Grandfather

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Seven - Grandfather**

**.**

The Space-Time Door was quiet. Thick, black fog surrounded it, pushing cold air to the middle. It was as though the fog were trying to cover the Gate as well, but not coming near enough to accomplish the feat. Chibiusa noticed how the Gate had darkened, the once brilliant light that made it glow in the midst of darkness was gone. She shivered, wondering how well her body would hold up in its condition.

It was odd, she was able to feel the cold. In the Gate you didn't age, time didn't pass. She didn't seem to have to eat or sleep, which made all the time that didn't pass rather frightening. She was always just awake. Always so alone, wishing Sailor Pluto would come and help her, or Usagi, or her mom.

"Usagi-chan..." she cried. Her lips quivered, unsure if they should open with a cry. Her loud wailing didn't help with the way the space echoed. She had no desire to leave the Door, not even to wander throughout the rest of the area. She'd rather be alone here than end up lost in another dimension or vanishing because she went past whatever boundaries kept her alive and existent.

She recalled the senshi going through the Gate not too long ago, it was hard to tell with time never going by. But she felt dark and evil, so Chibiusa hid in the fog behind the Door, the closest she'd ever been to leaving it. She walked through and came out shortly after, carrying a body, a woman's body. She laughed shrilly as the Gate closed behind her. She'd been so scared she would know she was there, covering her mouth to keep from breathing. Who had that been? Part of Goldie's posse? She still didn't know who the little girl was, all she remembered was the gift she'd received. The only thing that confirmed the child had even really been there.

Before long the space darkened, and became the way it was now. Dark and cold. Almost as if the Gates of Time had shut down. As if she were just forgotten.

Chibiusa could feel her body, how it felt weaker than ever before. It was like dying, but so slowly you didn't realize it unless you stopped. Here at the Gate everything was stopped, the reminder was constant. It mocked her endlessly, as though it felt the torture amusing. The senshi had to hurry, or she wouldn't just vanish. The small life left within her, her very essence, would die.

.

"One chocolate milkshake coming right up!" Usagi chirped at the customer, a young girl. She went to the kitchen, passing Seiya when suddenly the ground shook. People outside began to scream.

"What was that?" Taiki yelled from the manager's office. Everyone was rushing to the windows, people pulled out their phones, recording and taking pictures. Usagi pushed her way to the front. A skyscraper was crashing down, a chunk near the bottom had been blown to pieces. Debris and glass covered the entire street, people were screaming, trying to get away before they were crushed.

"Taiki! We have to help!" Yaten cried, and Usagi tried to follow them out to the street.

"Usagi! You need to stay here! Its dangerous!" Seiya yelled at her, throwing down his apron. "Keep everyone inside, they're safer in there!" The boys took off, leaving Usagi behind. She closed the front door, trying to keep people from leaving. People were angry, and a large man pulled her from the door and ran outside. That was when she heard it. The ground rumbled, and a monstrous moan stretched across the city.

A yoma! Which meant whatever magic Cosmos had been using to keep her world safe, was gone.

Usagi rushed towards the building. The Kou brothers would be no match for it! Then she stopped and started the other way. She couldn't make up her mind!

"I don't know what to do!" she sobbed. "I can't do anything to help! I'm not Sailor Moon anymore! I can't do anything!" she cried. "What do I do?"

People ran in directions all around her, but they mostly headed away from the falling skyscraper. People flooded the streets, making it difficult for the police and fire vehicles to get through. Sirens rang all over, and the shrillness of screams made everything painful to her ears.

"I don't know what to do..." she called out. Above her, a screen flashed and a news channel came on.

**_"This is Jennifer Bogart, reporting from where the accident has taken place. It seems as though a large monster and a group of thugs have completely knocked down the Agent Enterprises headquarters. Before the explosion, the thugs let loose large rounds of fire at innocent bystanders all around. The monster has barricaded itself inside what is left of the dome half."_**

Usagi narrowed her eyes, and then forced her way through the crowds, heading toward the dilapidated building.

"**Scream and cry all you want, you pathetic humans! I'll just continue to suck off that excess energy of yours!**" the beast cried. It laughed, pushing a wall off of its tentacles.

"Hey, you big, ugly, stupid monster!" a small voice called. The monster turned his ugly head and saw a tiny yellow-haired girl glaring up at him, behind her a small hole in the building caused the entire thing to collapse.

It crumbled and made the girl jump.

The monster laughed.

"**You're funny, little human. I see I haven't tasted your sweet energy yet-I'll have just a taste, I'm trying to watch my weight,**" he growled, erupting with his nasty laughter.

One of the monster's tentacles chased her. She ducked and dodged, coming around to his front, she stumbled around as his other tentacles swung to get her. This one was a bit faster than the others he had picked up.

Bored with her running, he let his tongue snatch her from the air and she swung upside down. Things weren't looking too good for her at this point.

'Great, where are those Saiyans when you need them?' she thought. The tongue tightened its grip on her, and thick saliva dripped down her leg. She tried to wipe it off, but it became stuck to her hand. The monster's tongue began to glow green, and she felt herself getting weak.

'Crap...'

"Take that, ugly!" Usagi heard a voice, and the yoma dropped her. She landed on the ground hard, and looked around. A girl stood mere feet away, jabbing an iron rod into the monster's side. It cried out in pain, and swept an arm at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Insolent human! You're next!" the girl tried to crawl away from the monster as it reached for her.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" another voice cried out, and Usagi watched as the monster became dust.

Usagi turned, three women in black senshi-like uniforms stood. One with silver hair pumped her fist into the air.

"Got it!"

"Who are you?" Usagi called out to them. They looked at her, and jump away into the debris. Gone, as quickly as they had come. But they had saved her, and the other girl.

"Are you okay?" she looked up at her with a weak smile. "That thing was so scary!" she exclaimed, pulling herself up.

"I should be asking you that!" Usagi said, hearing the groan of the building. They both looked up.

"Run!" she shouted, grabbing the girl's arm. They had just made it out, when everything came tumbling down. The girl pulled at her, as firefighters came towards them.

"Lets get out of here!"

.

"What a brave girl!" Bulma squealed, cupping the girl's face in her hands. Usagi smiled down at Trunks, who had helped bandage her up. She sat in Bulma's bed, who insisted she get some rest after what had happened. He sat next to her, and tried to grab her full attention. She was a bit more concerned with the girl getting smothered.

"Can I ask your name?" she said, and Bulma dropped her hands.

"Oh, I'm Moira." she said, rubbing her face. "Moira Nova."

She was very pretty, with long chestnut colored hair in a messy braid, and bright green eyes. She was Usagi's height, and covered in as many band-aids as well.

"I can call your parents, so they can come get you!" Bulma reached for the phone.

"Oh...don't worry about that. I don't have any." she said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, I'm fine." she smiled, though it seemed forced.

"Do you have anyone to come get you? I could arrange for a car, if you'd like."

"No, there's nobody. But I don't live far. I can walk." Moira lowered her eyes.

Usagi frowned, she seemed lonely.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? That will be okay, Bulma?"

"Wonderful idea! I'll have the cook get started early, you girls have had a big day!" Bulma winked, and motioned for Trunks to follow her out. "Come on sweetheart, I need you to go to Usagi's house..."

"So your name is Usagi?" Moira asked, turning to face her. "That's kind of a weird name."

Usagi sweat-dropped, then smiled.

"I guess here it is, huh? Thanks again for saving me back there!"

They smiled at each other, and Usagi led her out of the room and down the hall. Along the way to the kitchen they talked, Moira was her age, and working to save up for college. Her parents passed away when she was young, but she had learned to take care of herself. She had been nearby when the monster appeared, and ran to help. Usagi liked her a lot, and thought they might be friends. The Kou brothers were sort of her friends. She smacked herself in the face as she thought of them, realizing they could have been hurt in today's incident and she'd forgotten about them. She'd hurry first thing to the cafe to see if they were okay. If she was worried about them, then that could mean they were friends. She hadn't made any since coming here, which made her parents worry. She thought about Chi Chi and Rabi, she frowned. The monster had to be connected in some way. And those senshi who appeared, they could be part of the so-called Sailor Animamates. She stopped walking and looked at Moira.

"I think we're lost."

.

Usagi stared at her father. He had come in time to meet Moira and thank her. She had acted weird around him and Vegeta. Usagi tried to ask her about it, but she'd shrugged, saying their hair was weird and kind of freaked her out. It was late anyway, so she had left, ignoring Bulma's protests about a ride.

Goku buried his face in his hands. They sat on the front steps of their new house, he had insisted on flying her home himself. Even though she was fine. Now they sat in the cool night air, not saying anything.

"Some father I am," he said, surprising her. "I'm never around when you're in trouble."

"Dad..." she started, but he looked into her eyes.

"You can't fight, you had to be protected by a human today! Kami, Usagi! What am I supposed to do? Its like there isn't enough of me to take care of you and the boys, and find your mother!"

Usagi bowed her head, trying not to cry. He had never yelled at her before. Never been upset, or angry. Not at her, anyway.

"Daddy...I'm sorry." she sniffled, and rubbed her nose.

Goku sighed, and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I just wish I could keep you safe."

Usagi pulled away and stood. She felt so small sometimes, especially around her father, sitting down he was eye level with her.

"I'll learn to fight. I'll do whatever I can to help find mom and keep us safe. Even if it means killing Rabi."

Goku sighed, not looking as happy as she thought he would.

"Now I understand why Chi Chi was always so upset with the boys fighting. Usagi. You're my little girl, I don't think I really want you to fight. You shouldn't have to."

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me! Rabi would never have bothered any of you!" Usagi cried, tears falling. "I won't let you stop me! I'm not a Saiyan for nothing!"

A grin slowly stretched across Goku's face.

"I guess you really are my daughter, I wasn't so sure in the beginning."

Usagi reeled back and punched him in the head. He laughed at her, and grabbed her into a bear hug.

.

"So...the Oozaru are like the Incredible Hulk?" Usagi asked Vegeta. The man raised an eyebrow, wondering what the Hulk was.

"If the Hulk is a giant monster that destroys everything in its path when transformed, then yes." he replied, folding his arms. The girl nodded vigorously, drawing on her pad of paper.

Vegeta almost wished he hadn't suggested she learn of their culture. If he'd known Goku would have him teach it to her, he wouldn't have passed the thought when they were training.

With this enemy of Usagi's running rampantly through their dimensions, the Z Fighters met up regularly to spar. They couldn't be out of shape if she attacked again. Vegeta knew that since Goku had gotten his tail back, he'd gotten stronger. That damn Sailor Pluto couldn't give his back as well? Perhaps he could persuade her if she came by again. He knew that Usagi brought this trouble with her, but now he had something to do. He loved fighting, and now had a reason to. He also loved Vegeta-sei, and now had the opportunity to tell someone about it.

He may be a perpetually angry man, but who didn't love talking about themselves? His woman had no interest in anything but her work or looks, his kids were mostly into playing and fighting. Kakarot had little attention to spare, but knew the basics. Usagi soaked up everything he said like a sponge. It was like being back home, where everyone worshiped him and his strength, hung on to every word. Her wide blue eyes would stare into his, looking to get more answers. It was almost annoying, the number of questions she had.

"What about the dragonballs?" she asked, "I read about them before I came here, are they real?"

"Yes," Vegeta sat down on the grass, "We've gathered them many times to make wishes, including bringing the people here back to life," The two sat at the same oak tree as when Bulma held a party for Usagi back in July. Now September, the air was cooling down and Usagi noted that this tree was something the two of them shared.

'Us? Share something special?' she thought, 'I guess its kind of funny. But not, since he hates me.'

At least she didn't have to worry about becoming a large monkey. She didn't have a tail, and the moon here was gone anyway. It was almost comforting, knowing it wasn't there to watch her. Like the connection between Rabi and her was kept separate because Usagi didn't have to fear the dead kingdom upon its surface. Goku was also the only Saiyan to have a tail, a gift from Sailor Pluto. Vegeta said it made him stronger, to which she got the feeling made him jealous. Krillin said he hated that her father was still the strongest man no matter how much he trained.

'I'd hate to be the one to tell him its because he's so much shorter,' she'd thought when told this about the prince, 'At least, it seems that way.'

To her, it was fact that a body had physical limits, one being because of height, and Goku was really tall.

"Kakarot tells me you want to learn to fight now?"

Usagi scrunched her nose, looking down at her drawing pad. The round monster with the tail was fighting the green square. The Hulk and the Oozaru.

"I don't _want_ to. It just isn't me, but I have to help any way I can. Goten's been teaching me the basics..."

"Do what you want..." he snorted, Usagi didn't want him to get jealous of her power either, if she ever trained like them and got stronger.

"But I have the strongest fighters in the universe on my side!" she smiled up at him, leaning her head against the trunk. "So even if I'm not that good, I know all of you have my back!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the woman's emotional speech.

"Whatever, just try not to get killed." He stood and walked away, feeling Kakarot's spawn's eyes smiling at him.

.

"I wish that man would come back, so I can kick his ass!" Chi Chi shouted furiously. Being shoved into a small room for the past few weeks was driving her mad. Nobody came by except some pretty little girl with hair braided up into cat ears. She would bring her food every day. She didn't say much, but Chi Chi had the feeling she wanted to, and it would be nothing nice.

It was infuriating, being stuck alone for so long. The mother would fret over how long it was taking her husband to save her, if he was making her boys fight again. She worried mostly about Usagi, hoping her baby girl didn't think she had to learn to fight. Usagi could still go to college! Getting into a good one was far more important the sparring!

Chi Chi sat on the floor. She resolved to them not coming. She wasn't as young as she used to be, but maybe her wisdom and determination would be enough. She pulled off her yellow shawl, and looked at the holes poked through by the brooch Usagi had given her. She pocketed it, making sure it wouldn't fly out and break and retying the scarf.

Maybe she was still strong enough to fight her way out if the Z Fighters weren't coming for her. She pulled her hair back and tightened the large handkerchief around her neck. What if something happened back home, and it kept them from getting to her? Could they be fighting at this very moment? Had Usagi's cooking killed them? She had to get home for her family, they could starve in the time that passed!

"Don't worry babies! Mommy's coming!" she shouted, kicking everything in sight.

.

"So, do you like it?" Usagi asked her new friend.

Moira smiled, pulling the spoon out of her mouth.

"It is positively delicious!" she grinned.

The two were sitting in the ice cream parlor, their new hang out. It wasn't much, but it was just down the street. Moira didn't have much interest in video games, but Usagi knew she'd be able to remedy that. Her thoughts drifted to Ami, and how she had so easily aced the Sailor V game.

"Sailor V..." she whispered.

"What was that?" Moira asked between mouthfuls. Usagi had dared her to eat their largest ice cream sundae. It was four glorious scoops of mint chocolate, vanilla, birthday cake, and extreme fudge. Add the toppings, and banana slices between scoops, and you have a heart attack waiting to happen.

"On, nothing. I knew you'd like it. Apparently we're the only ones." she shrugged. "What other dishes do you like?"

Moira set down her spoon, the sundae was half gone. There was an odd look on her face, but then she smiled up at Usagi.

"Carrots, I guess. Especially in stew, and in salads!" Usagi made a face, "I love ramen, with egg."

Usagi smiled at her, and Laika pushed the sundae towards her, and patted her belly.

"Too much for me, I don't get how you could finish yours." she stated as Usagi dug in.

"Tell me about yourself, I want to know exactly who you are, Usagi." Moira leaned forward, a serious look on her face. Usagi dipped back the glass, taking in the frothy dregs.

"Well, I just turned eighteen; my birthday is June 30th. I'm a cancer, a bit of a crybaby, and right now I'm learning how to cook better. I work at the Three Lights Cafe."

Moira rose both eyebrows, and looked down at her watch.

"What else?"

.

_"I cannot keep the Door closed any longer, many lives depended on its re-opening,"_

Cosmos held Usagi's hand close as they sat in her dream again. White space surrounded the two, spreading around them like wildfire. Just moments ago black clouds were everywhere, about to engulf the Rabbit when Cosmos had come to her rescue. Someone was always in the nick of time to save her. This made Usagi smile, knowing she could once again depend on soldiers to stand by her.

These days Usagi remembered some of what their conversations held. Cosmos had been encouraging her to fight alongside the Z fighters. It was her destiny as Sailor Moon. But Usagi wasn't sure Cosmos really knew everything that was going on, if she did she wouldn't be saying that. Usagi tried to tell her that she could no longer henshin, but Cosmos simply shook her head.

_"The chalice is nothing but a trinket. Your power comes from inside. From the Silver Crystal."_ she said calmly, running her slim fingers through Usagi's hair, _"You have fought so much already, I know, but those who fight on your behalf do so because they love you."_

"What about you?" Usagi asked, pulling away from Cosmos' lap to look at her lovely face, "I don't know you, and we've never been together before now. You protected me when I needed it. Why?"

_"Because I love you, Usagi."_ she waned, resuming the act of stroking Usagi's hair, _"I fight evil, I protect the good. I help balance out the darkness, Rabi brings evil with her, though she is princess of the moon. You also hold this title, darling, you know for a fact that her actions go against the way Lunarians are raised. But Rabi knows not of this, for she only knows the evil that brought her up. Darkness made her the way she is, as I've told you before, she was not sent to Tokyo with the senshi after Beryl attacked. She was raised in a lonely, broken home."_

Usagi nodded, taking in the history of Rabi Moone.

_"I believe that the Fates stepped in when she vanished that night. They made sure that you were sent to Tokyo with the senshi. You helped them, made them what they are now,"_ Cosmos lifted the Rabbit's face to her own, _"Remember, my darling, to take something from every experience in your life. The pain you feel will end, and I know Rabi will learn to do the right thing. I have seen what the future holds. You will come to her aid, you are her protector, Sailor Moon."_

The two separated as Usagi woke, hearing the melodious voice of Cosmos in her head.

_"Your destiny is to fight, Eternal Sailor Moon."_

.

"I just don't get why she said that," Usagi said to Gohan. They washed the dishes together that morning. Both ready to go to work. She had told him all about her dreams, and they worked together to make sense of them. "I'm not Sailor Moon anymore, and I'm not royalty either. It was made pretty clear that Rabi has taken over."

"Maybe you're destined to marry Trunks!" he teased. She responded by throwing a cup of soapy water at him.

"Usagi! Now I have to change!"

.

"So," Seiya started as Usagi brought an order to the kitchen, "You missed an awesome party last weekend! What gives? You've got the image of a fun girl, not some mopey little kid who stays at home all day!" Usagi shrugged, not sure about an answer. She couldn't just tell people her mother had been kidnapped and taken to another dimension.

Goku had announced that he and the other Z Fighters would do something about Chi Chi's disappearance that morning. They said something about speaking with Kami about how to get to Usagi's old dimension. If she wasn't here, she had to be there.

'Took them long enough to figure it out,'

She would find out after work who was going and when. This made her anxious all day, trying not to freak about the safety of her fighters. Her friend, Seiya, noticed this and worked especially hard to keep her distracted and cheery.

Seiya was washing dishes when his brothers came up behind him. Taiki put a hand on his shoulder,

"You're getting awfully close to Usagi," he said impassively. "Do us a favor and make sure its to assist our getting the princess back."

"You forget we followed her because she left her home, you two." Seiya snapped. "Why would she, also a princess, leave as Galaxia attacks Earth?"

"If we can't find Kakyuu here soon, then we'll just follow through with Taiki's plan, now stop fighting." Yaten interjected. "Besides, our priority is our princess! Leave Usagi to her own senshi. If they cared they'd have come after her."

Yaten rolled his eyes, pursing his lips as the two continued bickering.

"Later, I have a table."

"Oh yeah, Taiki's plan is great!" Seiya sneered. "Let's become famous and _sing_ to find our princess! That will work for sure! Let's forget who the leader is..." He grumbled as he took off to find Usagi. She had to know something! It was time to put on the moves.

.

The Gates of Time were once again lit up, and Chibiusa now lay against them. She had no energy to stand, or courage to go through them. She raised a shaky hand to her face to wipe sweat away. It was exhausting to move even the slightest now, and she had to take deep breaths of air to get enough oxygen in.

She resisted the urge to cry. No one was coming for her.

'I'm going to die here alone.' she thought. She choked back tears, knowing that without the pink moon crystal her essence would ebb away at her until she was dead. Even in time here, her life wouldn't hold up for much longer. Would anyone realize she'd met her end? What had happened to Usagi?

"I just wish I could've said good-bye to Usagi-chan," she finally cried, loud sobs echoing around her.

"Good-bye?"

She stopped mid-moan, and coughed, her body leaning forward tiredly.

"Is that you again?" she knew she couldn't hide, her body ready to fade away completely. She wiped away her tears as quickly as her arm could.

From the edge of the black fog stood a tiny figure. It stepped forward, and Chibiusa saw two heart-shaped odango bobbing towards her. A little pair of white shoes took small, careful steps. A white parasol swung from side to side. Chibiusa's eyes couldn't focus in, and she let her head lay against the gate for support. The miniature person began to run at the sight of the dying girl.

She paused right before Chibiusa.

Blue eyes smiled at her, and the parasol fell to the floor.

"Hi!" the infant squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Who are you? Did one of the senshi send you here? How did you know I was here? What's going on? Why did you give me an incense burner?" Chibiusa asked frantically, the aforementioned burner sat unlit behind her. The infant puckered her lips.

"Chibi Chibi,"she sang as she raised a hand in the air. "Chibi Chibi Make-up!"

Chibiusa gasped as the ever familiar henshin lights appeared and surrounded the child. When they dissipated, a sailor senshi stood in front of her.

"Door open, and I help!" she squealed. A heart-shaped rod appeared in her hand. Then came the big grin, the brilliant sparkle from the staff she held, the baby giggles as Chibiusa felt an odd sensation overcome her.

Her screams filled the space, echoing against the black fog.

.

"So, we leave after Usagi gets here." Goku stated.

He, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, 18, his sons, Videl, Piccolo, and Trunks stood around him. They were atop Kami's Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo had informed them the the Space-Time Door was once again open. They were, however, unsure of how the gate had shut down in the first place. Goku would use his instant transmission technique to get them through it. As long as they were locked on target, the trip should go smoothly. This was only a hypothesis, but it was one he was willing to take. He would do whatever it took to get his wife back safely.

'Hold on, Chi Chi!' he thought.

"Only Vegeta and I are going," many protests were shouted but he raised a hand to stop them. "This is our decision, my wife, and I need the rest of you here in case someone shows up while we're gone. Piccolo has already taken the night shift in watching Usagi." he continued.

"That's not fair!" Trunks whined. "You guys always get to have all the fun!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his son. He knew Kakarot wasn't thinking of it as fun. It was his woman, not that he himself gave a fuck about the bitch. But this was a good chance to kick those girls' asses. Maybe after they got the human back he could see about any other fighters in Usagi's old world. It didn't seem of great importance to Kakarot, but Vegeta had wondered how they would get around the other Earth. The chances of finding any of the senshi were slim, but Kakarot insisted that focusing their thoughts on Rabi would work.

"The princess is our target, we find her, we find answers. Don't worry guys, we'll get Chi Chi back."

Everyone had grim faces, and Bulma insisted on hugging her husband for the longest time. He had to pull her off.

'Stupid woman, if I wanted her all over me I'd have said so,' he snorted.

.

Rabi couldn't believe her luck! Her plan was running so smoothly. She only needed to wait for Usagi so they could meet up. Rabi had made it through the gate quickly. It had finally opened, and she couldn't have anyone coming in before her! Her beloved Khoss had warned her about their plan to kill her. The monsters, it wasn't like she had killed any of them! Yet. Usagi's life wasn't coming to an end.

'I'm not mean, like them.' she consoled herself. But if those monsters killed anyone, they would answer to Khoss while she was gone. Galaxia was enough of a problem, and she wasn't afraid to settle the score for her senshi.

"Come on out, Usagi! You have a curfew!" she cooed, looking at her new image in the reflection of the cafe. The repulsive, mud brown hair. No matter what she did, nothing could tame the wild locks. Maybe she should have asked for a different body from the disguise pen, but now it was too late. She'd already had Usagi in her trap. Now all she had to do was get her alone.

"Shopping with my new friend will be fun!" she laughed out loud.

.

"Good-bye kiddo! We'll be back soon!" Goku reassured his daughter, hugging her. He was careful not to squeeze too tightly. He, Vegeta, and Piccolo were outside Usagi's restaurant, bidding her farewell before she left.

"Be careful over there." she said, then turning to Vegeta. "Don't get your ass kicked too badly."

He sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Its okay, I've got sensu beans!" Goku grinned, holding up a small bag. Usagi nodded enthusiastically, remembering the one he'd given her.

"Usagi!" a voice called, and Moira was running towards them. "I'm glad I caught you! I was hoping to take you out on a date, just us girls."

Piccolo coughed.

"She'll be fine, Piccolo, just be sure to be in before dark girls." Goku said cheerfully. Moira smiled tightly. The men had flown down, shocking a lot of the customers. Usagi had seen the look on Seiya's face, who'd backed up a bit when they dropped down.

"Well, good luck on your trip guys!" Moira said with a salute. 'Fat chance of you finding me there,' she thought haughtily.

With that, Vegeta grabbed Goku's shoulder, a look of contempt crossing his angry face. They were gone in an instant, surprising both Moira and Usagi, who'd never seen Goku use his instant transmission.

"I'll be waiting at your house," he said curtly to Usagi, and the Namekian took off to the skies.

.

The girls weren't alone for long as Seiya approached them.

"Hey Usagi!" he started. "I'm Seiya, a workmate of Usagi's!" he reached his hand out to Moira, who only scowled and grabbed Usagi's arm. She pulled her away from the boy.

"Lets go! You like shopping, don't you?"

"Bye Seiya! I'll see you tomorrow!" Usagi sweat-dropped, her last glimpse of her friend giving her a bad feeling. He had an intense look on his face, both angry and confused. A frown marred his usually sunny features. He waved and walked off.

"This will be great, you need something to take your mind off everything! You look like you could use a more becoming wardrobe."

"Whats wrong with this?" Usagi whined, not sure if she liked the idea of shopping with the girl. It was odd, she seemed so tomboyish in appearance. But if the girl liked clothes too, more power to her.

"What's not?" she clicked her tongue, flashing a look of disgust to the jeans and blouse Usagi wore. Unbeknownst to them, Seiya watched them walking towards the streets of West City.

He rubbed his chin, looking to his brothers.

"Whats wrong?" Taiki asked, the look on the usually lighthearted boy disconcerting.

"There's something off about Usagi's friend."

"You mean, like she could be the princess?" Yaten asked hopefully. It was no secret that he wanted to find her as quickly as possible and leave Earth.

"Maybe, she has such a powerful aura. But it's strange, and unfamiliar. It may be a way to throw undesirables off." he concluded. Taiki nodded and waved to his brothers, following the girls.

"You're usually more intuitive about this kind of thing, what happened to you?" he asked the silver-haired boy who merely shrugged.

'That girl radiated power, but maybe it wasn't the good kind.' he thought. 'Just be careful, Usagi!'

"She sure didn't look like a princess to me. Did you see her hair?" Yaten snorted, walking off.

"I wonder if they have a store like..." Moira muttered as she pulled Usagi along the shopping district.

As Usagi stumbled across the sidewalk, she could've sworn she heard someone saying 'Be careful, Usagi' to her. The voice was full of concern, and sent an unwelcome feeling down her spine.

.

"Take these," Moira ordered as she shoved handfuls of clothing to Usagi in the dressing room.

They had been out for hours. Usagi complained often about her taste in clothing, and spending so much money. What did she care? It wasn't hers. The brat was pretty ungrateful. But soon the torment would be over for Moira, and she wouldn't have to put up with that Usagi for much longer. The girl kept on trying to keep up a conversation with her. But why should she ruin her voice to talk about a bunch of nonsense? That Usagi even brought up the most horrid topic. Made her wish she'd done more research on this Earth.

'To be stuck with such an annoying brat!' she thought. Rabi smiled inside Moira, knowing she could take care of the others if it came to that. Khoss would be delighted to hear of her taking care of some of the nasty little Saiyans for him.

She wondered if the Saiyan had any luck in finding Rabi. The thought almost made her laugh out loud. She glanced at a jacket on one of the racks. The clothes here weren't all that bad, maybe she would take some home as a souvenir. The thought of the cruel Saiyans on her home planet made her sick. Who knew what kind of damage they would inflict? She hoped her senshi would be strong enough to fight them. She already had to worry about Galaxia, she didn't need monkeys killing her soldiers.

'I'll be home soon, darling.' she thought of the charm in her purse and pulled it out. It was a red stone, shaped like a long sword. A chain swung from it, hanging over her palm. A gift from Khoss. This new magic did cause her some concern, because of its unfamiliarity. But Khoss guaranteed her it would take care of Usagi. Rabi couldn't kill her yet, they needed her to get to the rest of the Saiyans. But when she was through with her, the doll would look lovely.

"How's this?" Usagi inquired dully. She wore a frilly red dress. Moira would have laughed, but it wasn't like this Usagi was one of her friends. The trip wasn't for fun. She only scowled.

"Try the black one instead," Usagi closed the door again.

Rabi looked around the department store. She saw a tall man speaking with a sales associate. He looked somewhat familiar, but she didn't know any men with long hair like that. He looked like a curious fellow though, wearing a full suit even though he looked quite young. After the woman stepped away to tend to another customer, the brunette looked up at her. He smiled slightly and walked off. Rabi stared at his back, and soon his ponytail swung out of sight.

As Usagi came out with another dress on, Moira smoothly slid the charm back in her bag. This dress deserved a nod of approval. Usagi made a face.

"I'm not really the goth type, you know. I don't usually wear much black."

"Stop your whining!" Moira snapped, "Be grateful I'm doing this for you, and taking the time out." she folded her arms. "Besides, black is classy!"

The sun would be gone soon. She needed to hurry Usagi along, before that green man came looking for them. If she didn't get the spell done right by midnight, her cover would be blown. Then there was another matter to take care of. Those odango that Usagi always wore had to go. Who said she deserved to sport Rabi's royal hairstyle? It looked ridiculous on her, not at all like Rabi's glorious hair. She would be sure to fix that as well.

'Maybe I should find her some shoes to go with that one dress...' she pondered, thinking nothing more of that Usagi.

.

"Where are we?" Goku asked his fellow Saiyan. The two stood in a black mist. A pair of doors stood tall and austere behind them. "This doesn't look like Earth, ours or theirs." he said.

"How should I know?" Vegeta snapped. What would Kakarot know about Usagi's old Earth anyway?

The two looked around, unable to see through the fog and unsure of walking through it. The sound of quiet footsteps came from behind the doors and the two quickly turned around to see a girl.

She was short, no older than thirteen. She had pink hair gathered in pigtails, odango resembling a bunny's ears, and two red eyes that stared up at them in fear. She pressed a hand against the door, ready to back away.

"Who are you?"

She flinched at the sound of Goku's voice, and ran behind the door when he caught sight of her tail.

"Just some kid, lets go." Vegeta growled, facing the fog around him.

"Did I see..." Goku trailed off, and Vegeta sighed at the idiot. Kakarot tiptoed around the door, the girl squeaked and ran around the front, and saw Vegeta. Goku came up from behind her and lifted her up. She screamed and wriggled as he held her waist.

"It is!"

"Kakarot, you dumb fuck! Leave the bitch alone and come on!" Vegeta moved into the fog, and was well on his way through it when he heard the Saiyan.

"She's got a tail like me!"

Vegeta stopped mid-step in shock. He cocked his head around, staring through the fog at the two figures.

"What...?"

The girl continued to scream as the Saiyans stared at her with surprise.

.

"Well, we've dealt with the whole time traveling business before. I guess it makes sense." Goku mused. "Its just difficult to process, my eighteen year old already having a kid." They were walking through the fog, Chibiusa explaining to them how she was well experienced with traveling through her short life. They came upon another gate, like the one they'd arrived at. It opened as they reached it.

Normally, she wouldn't have dared leave the Gate but when Chibi Chibi appeared and waved her staff, Chibiusa was overcome with a great warmth. She was also given a tail. The little girl had vanished before explaining about the incense burner. Chibi Chibi's only word regarding it was, "Protect!".

"I'll come with you," Chibiusa said to the men. She couldn't believe that the tall man was Usagi's father.

They couldn't believe she was Usagi's daughter.

"I'm not sure that's safe," Goku said, shaking his head.

"So? I'm not _your_ daughter!" she stuck out her tongue. "You say you're the strongest men in your universe, so I'll be perfectly safe. I deserve to know more!" She had kept from them her nearly dying. She worried Usagi wouldn't be able to handle that, if it were passed along. The strange little Chibi Chibi had given her a tail, and it gave her strength. It was unbelievable, but Vegeta said it was just her Saiyan power.

"It'll help to have someone who has been here before on your side."

That decided it, and they went into Usagi's old world.

"Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!"

Chibiusa pulled out her key, and the doors opened, washing them with a pink light. As they fell through the space, Chibiusa told them about the people who she'd hid from before. The dark people who would go through.

"I saw a senshi go to your world, and bring back the body of a woman," Goku gulped.

"That must've been Chi Chi!"

"Then another woman went through not long before you came in!"

"What did she look like?"

"I was too busy hiding to notice!" this earned a snort from Vegeta. "You must have really good hearing, to know I was there."

Goku chuckled, and their trip through space came to an end. Something hit him, and his eyes popped.

"Oh my God!" he screamed. The others looked at him, wondering what would surprise the strong man like that.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I'm a grandfather!"

.

Usagi was dreaming. She knew this, because there was no way she would be looking right at her Mamoru in real life. He was in America. In another dimension entirely!

But here, in her dream, he stood before her. His warm smile, stormy blue eyes were _right there_. She longed to jump into his arms, and stay like that. It was just that something felt wrong, and that feeling kept her from going to him.

_"Come to me, Usako."_ his dreamy voice crooned. Oh, his voice was so lovely. Usagi's eyes began to shut, giving into her body's urge to listen.

Still, she did wonder why none of her dreams had Cosmos in them. It was like she disappeared all of a sudden, her last message concerning the Gates of Time. Usagi missed Cosmos. She missed her Mamo-chan as well, though. So she went to him, smiling softly, her eyes closed. His arms wrapped around her tightly. It was so warm here. She felt like staying there forever.

Impossible. As she opened her eyes, Mamoru melted away, becoming nothing more than a withering corpse. She gasped and stumbled away from the carcass. The smell of salt and rust filled the air, and she saw maggots crawling through his eye sockets.

_"Mamo-chan!"_ she cried hysterically as her love decayed. She found herself on the hard ground, throwing up. This wasn't such a warm place after all. In fact, the air was becoming cold. It was so cold...

_"Mamo-chan!"_

.

The city of Tokyo was amazing to Goku. His friend didn't care much for the sites, and suggested splitting up.

"We'll cover more ground," he huffed.

"Goku might get lost," Chibiusa said. "It's okay if you want us to be alone for a while, Vegeta. Goku's not that bad a third wheel." she grabbed his muscular arm and grinned.

"Time alone? What for?" Goku asked. The other two sweat-dropped and Vegeta wrenched his arm away from the kid.

It was crazy to see all the cars with wheels. According to Chibiusa their technology wouldn't advance to hovering vehicles until her time.

"Well, we need to be quick, so lets go!" Goku said, swooping the girl into his arms. The men took off flying and Chibiusa started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You can fly?" she screeched into his ear. He winced. "Where are your wings?"

"Of course!" They soared over the buildings, landing on one that was surrounded by a park. "That's right, Usagi said no one here could use ki like us." He set her down, looking around.

"Do you fly like that in your dimension? In front of people?" she asked.

"I don't see why not..." he shrugged. The idea of showing off power like it was completely normal was new to Chibiusa. It wasn't like the sailor senshi went around proclaiming to all their true identities. The girls always went to great lengths to keep everything they did secret from friends and family alike.

"This is Tokyo Tower!" Chibiusa explained, "Used for radio transmission, and that sort of thing. We should go to the regular hang out spots...achoo!" she sneezed. Goku noticed her shivering slightly.

"Cold?"

"Its winter here! Of course I'm cold!" Chibiusa was wearing a pair of overalls and a t-shirt. Not much for February.

"Why is it cold here?" Goku asked. They weren't affected by the cold the same way as humans, but it was interesting to know the weather was so different. Goku looked up at the cloudy sky, snow was threatening to fall. "We should get you a coat or something, huh? Then we'll go wherever you think they would be now."

The two agreed, and were up in the sky once again.

**.**

**10/2011: I hope you read the last chapter, which has really big changes. Please don't be too confused as to why I put the other two together, since none of you are notified when I replace a chapter. Enjoy the new chapter I've gotten out! ****You know, I feel bad I haven't written in like a year! But I've been busy!**


	8. Rescue Mission

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Eight - Rescue Mission**

**.**

Rabi smiled, pleased with her work. That Usagi would be doing much better now. She had just finished cleaning the room and moving the furniture around. Those old clothes Usagi had worn were in shreds, swept with the excess hair into the trash. The room was lovely, and the chain around the blonde's ankle added a nice touch. The red charm had been seared into her skin, just under her collarbone. Surrounded with red, broken skin, looking at it gave her a feeling of satisfaction.

"Sweet dreams, Usagi." she sang as she grabbed her things. Scissors, hair products and makeup, and the shopping bags were all thrown into her backpack. With one last look into the room, 'Moira' flicked off the light and closed the door.

.

"Dammit, where is she?" Piccolo shouted angrily into the night sky. After leaving her with that girl he went to the Son home to spar with Gohan. His friend assured him they would be safe together, but now it was as though they weren't coming. He couldn't sense her anywhere. Her ki was extremely low, fading in and out weakly. It was annoying for one, having to search the skies for her. Secondly, he didn't know if she was okay. He searched for Gohan, who was heading towards the ki.

"That girl is asking for trouble," he sighed. He hated to have to call in for help. Trunks and Goten were at home with Bulma, he knew they'd love an excuse to stay up later than usual. With that, he flew to Capsule Corp.

.

Usagi set down the last stuffed rabbit down on her bed. Having rearranged them, and cleaned her room, she gave the bunch a nod of approval. Her room was now nice and neat, a big change from the mess it had been when she'd arrived home. She was back in the Tsukino household where she belonged! The house was empty when she arrived, but she was sure her family would be home soon. A yellow rabbit smiled up at her, as though agreeing with her.

That was a mean joke Mamoru pulled too. Usagi knew perfectly well that he was fine. She was waiting for him too. Sitting at her desk, she picked up a small picture they'd taken that summer.

_'You always complain when I'm late!'_ she pouted, _'But now I'm waiting around for you! Hurry up Mamo-chan!'_ she thought.

Paper was neatly stacked on the desk. Getting an idea, Usagi took some sheets and began to doodle. This would keep her busy while she waited.

.

"They come here often?" Goku asked the child he carried on his shoulders. The three travelers met together in front of the Crown Arcade, Chibi-Usa telling them that the girls frequented the place, as well as the restaurant upstairs. During the flight, Goku had told her about hiding her tail, and it was now wrapped around her waist like her grandfather's.

"All the time," she answered. "But with what's going on I'm not so sure anymore. Actually, Usagi-chan was always the one convincing everyone to come, and since she's gone...I don't know."

"Well take us somewhere they will be! I'm not in the mood to wander around some city for hours because you can't find them!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku sighed, lifting the kid over and on the sidewalk. They headed upstairs, but not before a familiar face noticed Chibi-Usa.

"Hey!" it was Motoko, calling her from the counter. "Chibi-Usa-chan! Its been ages," he laughed, waving her over. She complied, sending her new friends to search upstairs.

"Hi Motoki-kun, you're still working here?" she asked, sitting at a stool.

"Yeah, I figure I'll be working here the rest of my life, drying the same milkshake glasses for eternity." he sighed dramatically, pausing his glass-drying and feigning exhaustion. "How are you? I'm glad I caught you, its like everyone is gone!"

"I'm not that hungry," she passed. "I guess everyone is busy with school and stuff,"

"Maybe..." he stated, eyebrows scrunching, "But it seems like your sister has disappeared or something. The last I saw of any of you was probably your friend Hotaru, and that was months ago!"

Chibi-Usa's heart jumped, Hotaru was her best friend! What would happen when they met again? Would Rabi make them fight? Would the Saiyans be strong enough to take on all the senshi?

'Hotaru-chan...' she thought, a tear rolling down her face. Motoki stopped his work.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he said consolingly. She shook her head, wiping it away. He continued to apologize as Goku and Vegeta spoke in the restaurant.

"Hey, Vegeta..." Goku whispered, the two had looked around and there was no sight of any of the girls. The shorter man grunted. "I was thinking about how we ended up at that Gate. Shouldn't we have gone straight to Rabi?" Vegeta sat down at a table, grabbing a menu as though to order.

"We wanted to cross another dimension, and we did. I wouldn't worry about technicalities," he said. Goku sat with him, a troubled look on his face. Vegeta glared at him. "Quit moping about it, dumbass. Lets go, they aren't here." he stood, and a waitress running around smacked into him.

"Sorry! Can I get you guys anything?" she asked, hands raising to check her ponytail.

"No!" Vegeta barked. Goku sweat-dropped and smiled apologetically as they reunited with Chibi-Usa.

"Bye Motoki-kun! I have to go!" she smiled as they headed to the door. Motoki stared after them.

'Whats with the muscle?'

.

Moira Nova danced along the street. Smiling at the people she passed by, taking in the sights. This Earth wasn't so bad after all. The men stared at her, drooling. Women came up and gushed about her gorgeous outfit and heels. The stylist had done a pretty good job on her hair. She'd had a wonderful breakfast, courtesy of the money found in Usagi's pockets.

One thing concerned her. Actually, there were several things. That Usagi, how could she have the same birthday, like a lot of the same things? She wasn't very good at academics, but it seemed that was due to her laziness. They both loved pearls. Pink, their favorite color. Both collected stuffed animals. Although her teddy bears were quite new, she already had two dozen. It worried Rabi. To be so alike, but they were two very different people. She was a much better person. That Usagi was probably just trying to charm her the way she did everyone else. She wondered if any of those other Saiyans or fighters had found Usagi yet.

"Its only a matter of time," she chirped.

It wouldn't do well for her to stick around too much longer, once Usagi was found she was likely to be considered a suspect. She flipped open her communicator. Courtesy of Luna, who had them made before her crescent moon had been damaged. They could talk to each other through worlds. A handy tool, seeing as Pluto wasn't allowed to give her a key. Rules were rules, after all.

"Sailor Pluto? Can you hear me?"

Static replied back to her, and Rabi felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"Shit,"

.

"We've been attacked twice now," Haruka said to Michiru. "Ami, Makoto and Rei are dead, Minako gone."

The two women sat in their living room. The mansion felt empty, but so did the rest of the world. Their team was falling apart. Michiru sipped her wine. Hotaru was in her room, reading.

"I don't know if we'll survive any more attacks, there are only us four now." Haruka continued, bowing her head in shame.

"There should be five," Michiru said, grabbing Haruka's hand. "But Rabi left, Setsuna said she crossed dimensions as soon as the Gates opened. Poor Hotaru, she shouldn't have to fight. Not after just reawakening. I dare not count Rabi's new pet either."

The two sat in silence, thinking hard about how to deal with Sailor Galaxia. They had killed two of her Animamates, Iron Mouse and Aluminum Siren. Lead Crow had been finished by the Saiyans.

"More senshi...just how many more?" Haruka thought out loud. Their musings were interrupted when a blast came from upstairs.

'Now...!'

The two rushed to where the sound came from.

"Where are they?" they heard an angry voice shouting. It came from Hotaru's bedroom!

The women burst through the door, and found a hole in the wall. Dust filled the room, and two men stood in the hole as silhouettes. Her bed was completely destroyed, and Hotaru was on the floor, shaking before the two large men. At the sight of the women, the men bent into fighting stances.

"Hotaru-chan!" Michiru cried, reaching out for her adopted daughter.

"Tell me where my wife is!" the one in orange demanded. They moved in, and Haruka gasped. It was Usagi's father, and the shorter man from her world!

"You again!" she snarled, "Uranus Crystal Power, Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Makeup!"

When they henshined, Sailor Uranus and Neptune held their weapons ready.

"I said, I want to know where Chi Chi is!" Goku roared. The shorter man shot forward, and instead of hitting them, he snatched up Hotaru and jumped out the window before they could stop him. "You'll give her to me or never see this child again!"

"They're so fast! They flew out..." Neptune gasped. The two were gone, just like that. They heard Hotaru's screams fade, and ran to the hole.

"We have to go after her!" Uranus said, "I'll kill them both!" she lunged forward but was stopped by her partner.

"They want something in return, or someone." she stated in explanation. "We can't just run after her, lets call Setsuna."

"But..." Uranus breathed. "They'll kill her!"

"Then lets hurry!" the two contacted Setsuna, who came to them immediately upon news of Hotaru's kidnapping.

Sailor Pluto appeared, an angry look on her face.

"He said he wanted his wife." Neptune offered.

"Chi Chi?" she asked, they nodded.

"You know who she is?" the two had no clue, only knowing of the Saiyan they'd fought.

Pluto nodded.

"I do, but...what's going on? Why would they think we have her?"

"Let me go, you brutes!" Hotaru screamed. She was flying in the air, the Saiyan carrying her away from her family. She couldn't henshin without her wand, which she stupidly left next to her book. The possibility of escape with her lack of physical abilities was unlikely. It was exhausting her just to struggle in his arms. The monster only squeezed harder, which hurt. She stopped moving as they descended upon a rooftop near Sailor Mars' old school.

"Thanks for leaving me here!" someone shouted, and Hotaru saw an incredible sight. Chibiusa, her best friend, was running across the building to them.

"Chibiusa!" she choked, her hand covered her mouth.

"Hotaru-chan!" her friend exclaimed in surprise. "Let her go!" Hotaru was dropped and the two ran into the others arms. She couldn't believe that this was her friend, who she hadn't seen since their defeat of Nehelenia.

"So they'll never see this child again?" her kidnapper asked Goku. "Since when do you kill children, Kakarot?" he snorted.

"Hey, this is my wife we're talking about here!" he retaliated. "I needed a bargaining tool, of course we aren't going to kill her! Looks like she's a friend of Chibiusa's anyway."

The two looked down at the hugging girls.

"I guess we should get you a coat too," Goku suggested, looking at Hotaru's short skirt.

"Chibiusa-chan, you have some explaining to do!" Hotaru frowned.

.

Moira gulped, staring up at the green man called Piccolo. Usagi's brother, Gohan, was also with him, and they both looked a bit upset.

'How did they find me so fast?' she thought, looking around for a way to escape. The street outside their alley had few witnesses, it was getting late. The sun had sunk as fast as her spirits rose, but now all she felt was fear. Khoss never mentioned how they used their powers, but the green man was no Saiyan. What other strange and powerful species existed here? Would they take her to the Saiyans first or finish her off here?

'Am I going to die? Will they wait for the Saiyans to return to kill me, or will it just be an afterthought? 'Hey Saiyan men, we killed Rabi the other day, please pass the salt?' Why did I think my stupid plan was going to work? I shouldn't have tried to do this without help from one of the senshi, or Khoss. Why am I so stupid?'

"Are you even listening?" Piccolo's voice snapped through her thoughts, and all thought of crying went away. Her eyes met his for a second, ducking her head down quickly. "We're looking for Usagi, when did you last see her?"

His voice, as gruff as it was, was tinged with concern, and...no suspicion, surprisingly enough.

"You're Moira, right?" Gohan bent his face down to hers. "Usagi's talked about you a lot,"

He grinned at her, and her green eyes went wide. Was it possible that they had no idea she was Rabi? That she was the one responsible for the kidnapping of his own mother?

"You guys hung out today, didn't you? Do you remember when she left, or which direction she went?"

"Um..."

"Did she seem upset about anything? I'm sure she's worried about Goku," Piccolo looked up into the sky, as if hoping Usagi would appear there. "Nimbus hasn't been ridden since it took her to work either."

She had to think fast if she was going to get out of this. The best thing she could do is get back to her world as quickly as possible, even though she knew the Saiyans were there. Maybe if she went to Khoss and told him, they'd be able to plan something. If the Saiyans tried going to Galaxia's castle, would she be able to defeat them? She remembered their battle, and how strong they were. How much it hurt to feel pain, her broken arm. No, she would figure this out on her own, she would show Khoss that she didn't come running to him for everything. She was going to be queen, and a great ruler.

"We...got into a fight." she finally said, unable to think of anything else. "All day she seemed upset about something, but she wouldn't tell me. When I tried to make her she got real angry and stormed off. I don't remember which way she went, we were in a store. Just promise me you'll find her!"

At the last bit she grabbed Gohan's hands, her bright green eyes twinkling. She'd seen girls do this in anime, and tried to muster up some tears. They wouldn't come, but whatever, these oafs seemed dazzled enough. Rather, Gohan did. He blushed furiously, carefully peeling his hands from hers.

"If you could just tell us what store, we can start asking people if they saw her. Better hurry though, the shopkeepers will be closing up shop. Thanks Moira!" the two men flew off into the air after she pointed them in the direction of the shopping district.

'Freaks, where are their wings?' she stepped out of the alley, and started planning her next move. She had to kill Usagi and get out of here.

.

Usagi set down her finished picture of Luna. She giggled at it, having made Luna very fat. It wasn't her fault the kitty had been gaining so much weight. She'd been drawing to pass the time, glancing at the clock that now read 6:00. It wouldn't be long before her family came home. Kenji would be getting off work, Mamoru would be coming from America. Ikuko and Shingo were probably out Christmas shopping.

'Maybe I'll draw one more picture,' she decided. She'd already drawn a bunch, though. It was getting boring. She instead grabbed one of the manga she'd recently borrowed from Rei. A new story would be good to focus on while she waited.

'It won't be long now,' she thought reassuringly. 'Someone will come along eventually.'

_'Usagi...'_

.

Sailor Tin Nyanko bowed before Galaxia.

"Imagine our luck, majesty! The princess herself has appointed me Sailor Senshi! I could not imagine anything more perfect! Her guardians' crystals have already been taken as well." she smiled.

"Do not celebrate just yet, you must take out the rest of the senshi. Kill them, and be greatly rewarded." Galaxia said, waving Tin Nyanko away. As her soldier vanished, she smiled.

'Stupid little Rabi,' she thought, 'Your love for Khoss will cost you.' the golden-clad woman laughed. 'His influence over her is doing me well, soon I will have all their crystals.'

Tin Nyanko transported herself to Juuban, and headed straight for the other senshi.

'Sailor Mars old school, hm?' she thought as she landed inside the gate. Upon the roof of a building next to the school, lights shimmered. 'They are up there! Hopefully my new comrades won't be too surprised to see me!' she laughed, and leaped up to the roof.

She herself was surprised, Uranus and Neptune were fighting two men. Two little girls huddled together, away from them.

'Time to make an entrance, do not worry my Queen! I will not fail you!'

"You look like you could use some help from Sailor Tin Nyanko!" she chanted. The fighters stopped for a split second, and the next thing she knew, she was in the air. She gasped for air as a strong hand yanked her by her throat. Everything was going fuzzy when a face came in. A man with outrageously wild hair glared at her.

"Space Turbulence!" Uranus shouted, her attack heading for the other fighter. He shot multiple light attacks back and they exploded on contact.

"You're one of them!" her attacker growled. "Tell me what you know about Chi Chi!" he shook her roughly.

"Who-?" she choked, her world spinning before her. He yelled incoherently and threw her like a doll. She slammed into another body, and soon another came crashing down on the both of them. She groaned, trying to move. Pain shot through her body as a blast hit all three of them, sending them over the building.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she flew through the air, and the feeling of butterflies rippled in her stomach. A sickening crack came from her right leg as she met snow-covered ground. She saw Sailor Uranus coughing up blood next to her. The senshi was shaking her head, and attempting to push her body up. Their eyes met, and Uranus' widened as her body was lifted. Tin Nyanko's attacker now held the senshi of wind by her leg, swinging her upside down. The movement made Cat's stomach lurch and she shut her eyes.

'I cannot let these monsters kill us! I need those sailor crystals! I need a crystal to become a true soldier!' she thought.

"We don't have...your wife..." Neptune cried, nursing a wound in her side. Cat arched her head slowly to gaze at the Neptunian. "Please...just release Hotaru and Chibiusa." she moaned, falling forward. The shorter fighter appeared behind her and clutched her collar.

"The pink-haired sprite is with us, fools." he sneered. "She brought us to you, she is Kakarot's granddaughter after all." he lifted Neptune and looked down at Cat, who winced. He reached to lift her when another voice came into play.

"Stop!" Cat looked up, but too quickly and found herself falling. The feeling faded and she closed her eyes to keep from passing out.

"Silence Wall!" the words came and Neptune fell as the fighter was shoved back by a wall of black light.

'No! Saved by...one of them?' and Tin Nyanko blacked out.

.

Goku and Vegeta looked on as the wall stretched over the senshi's bodies. Hotaru runs around, holding a glaive in her hands, eyes narrowed.

'What? Is she taller than before?' Goku thought, glancing behind him at his granddaughter.

"Get out of the way brat, I'm going to break their bones and kill them all!" Vegeta snapped, reaching to knock her out of the way.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" she yelled, and a dark mist sprung from the ground, enshrouding them. Even with their Saiyan sight they could no longer make out Saturn, and heard Chibiusa calling for them.

"Back down, you muscled jerks! Those are my friends you're trying to hurt!"

"Show yourself, cheating little bitch!" Vegeta spat, leaping forward to where the senshi's bodies were. He looked around, unable to see either them or the new senshi.

"You'll not harm them! I don't care who you are, I will kill you!" Hotaru's voice echoed around them, and Goku placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Leave them alone, these are my granddaughter's friends here, we can't just kill them. I don't think they know where Chi Chi is either, call it a hunch." he shrugged his shoulders, dropping his hand at Vegeta's dirty look. The other Saiyan merely grunted.

"Fine! Your pathetic friends get to live, now get this fucking fog away from me!"

The mist dissipated into nothing, and the two Saiyans saw Chibiusa and Hotaru kneeling with the other senshi, who were barely conscious. The one in black was out completely, and the other two were hugging the little girls.

"Chibiusa! We didn't know what had happened to you!" the beautiful teal-haired one cried out, holding her closely.

Goku stepped over to them, frowning down at the soldiers with his granddaughter.

"So you're friends?" he asked dubiously.

Chibiusa pulled away, and tried to help Neptune stand.

"Yes, so leave them alone."

"As your grandfather, I will respect your wishes. Remember I'm not doing this to spoil you, if anyone should ask." he stated in as honorable a tone as he could muster.

"You just like saying that, don't you?" the pink-haired child asked, smiling up at him. He grinned back, and reached a hand out to Uranus, who was struggling to stand. She jerked away from him, holding Hotaru to her side.

"Truce?"

Slowly she grabbed his hand, and he was surprised at how strong her grip was.

"I'm doing this because I don't want to hurt Chibiusa. Hurting her would hurt Usagi, and I'll never do that to my girls. I don't understand why you don't want to kill her, like you did Usagi."

"We never wanted to hurt her!" Uranus snapped, yanking her hand from his. "But we had our orders,"

"And what are your orders now, brainless minion? You're not trying to kill us now, why?" Vegeta leered at them, remembering the mirror Neptune had given him.

"Do you see the Princess anywhere?" Uranus wrinkled her nose at him, doing her best to show how she was taller and looking down on him.

"Now, why don't you tell us about this Chi Chi you're looking for." Neptune said calmly, holding her side.

Goku looked from Neptune to Uranus, to Hotaru. He sighed, and pulled the small leather bag of sensu beans from his pocket.

"I knew these would come in handy, but I never thought that I'd be giving them to you." He pulled out two, and held them in front of the senshi's faces. Hotaru and Chibiusa stood on their tiptoes to see what was in his hand.

"What are those?" Chibiusa asked, pulling his arm down.

"Sensu beans. They can heal even the worst of injuries! Eat them. They don't taste very good, but they do the trick." he said, gesturing with his hand.

The senshi reached for them, eying the beans with suspicion.

"Could we have some?" Hotaru asked innocently, tilting her head far back to meet Goku's gaze.

"Well, I'd hate to waste them. Sorry, but they're hard to come by. And I'd hate for a little girl like you to ever need one."

Hotaru pouted, giving a little sound of contempt. She backed away, turning to look at the senshi in black, who lay mere feet from them.

"What should we do about her?"

They looked over at her, having forgotten she had appeared and caught up in the battle.

"We've never seen her before. One of Galaxia's puppets, no doubt." Uranus said, finally popping the bean in her mouth.

"Here, give her one." Goku said, slipping the bag into his pocket, eying Hotaru as she took it from him. "Don't eat it." he added sternly.

"I won't," she huffed, and leaned over to put it in Tin Cat's mouth.

Almost immediately the scratches and marks disappeared, and she groaned. Eyes opened to reveal a deep gold color. Chibiusa gasped as the young senshi sat up.

"I remember you!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger. "She went through the Gate, she was carrying your Chi Chi!"

In a flash Goku had Tin Cat by the throat, and her eyes widened, taking them all in.

"Where is Chi Chi? Where is my wife?" Goku's hand tightened ever to slightly, and she sputtered out a cry of pain.

"Careful not to kill her before she talks, Kakarot." Vegeta cautioned, folding his arms.

"Don't kill me! He's right, you won't know if I'm dead! You're talking about the woman I was ordered to bring here, right? She's alive! She's fine! Super! Don't kill me! I can tell you where she is! I fed her meals and made sure she was okay! Really! I-"

Goku dropped her, and she landed on her butt hard.

"Where. Is. She." he said sternly, pointing a finger between her eyes. A small golden ball of light appeared at the tip of his finger, glowing menacingly at Tin Cat.

"Sagittarius Zero Star! That's where she is - in Lord Galaxia's palace!" she said hurriedly, grabbing wildly at her throat as if to ensure it was still there.

"Galaxia's base is in the center of the galaxy?" Uranus and Neptune exchanged looks. "It's suspicious that she would have your wife. Why would she want to get involved?"

"This princess asked her," Tin Cat responded, licking her lips nervously. "Some rabbit princess joined forces with Galaxia and asked for me to get the human woman and bring her here. We did as she asked and went to her while she was knocked out, but then she left her there, in the room I put her in. She never said anything about letting her go. So Lord Galaxia said to leave the woman alone until the princess came back for her."

"That sounds like Rabi." Neptune said, frowning down at Tin Nyanko. "But why...?"

"So it looks like your little bitch princess betrayed you, and had Kakarot's mate kidnapped with the help of this new lord. That just makes perfect sense, doesn't it?" Vegeta shoved past the senshi and lifted Tin Nyanko roughly, "Tell us how to get to this center of the galaxy so I can kick the new lord's ass. Maybe he'll be able to hold his own against me, or else you're all a bunch of weaklings."

"Galaxia is a woman," Uranus snorted. "Women fight the battles here, go home, monkey."

"What did you-"

"Alright you, we promised not to hurt you if you told us where Chi Chi is. All we need to know now is how to get there quickly." he nodded at Vegeta, who let Tin Nyanko go.

"I'll told you where she is, I did my part. So long!" Tin Cat raised an arm, revealing a golden bracelet that flashed, and she vanished.

"Waste of a fucking sensu bean," Vegeta spat.

.

"Lord Galaxia! Forgive me!" Tin Nyanko said, kneeling before her master's throne. Galaxia stood, glaring coldly at young Tin Cat. "Give me one more chance, and I'll finish the rest of the senshi off! I promise!"

Galaxia stepped down from her throne, her pale green gown trailing far behind her.

"A peon like you can never be a star!" Galaxia raised her arm, pointing a menacing finger at the cat-like girl. "You returned to humiliate yourself?"

She turned and walked away, waving at a figure in the shadows. A woman with a long orange bang and staff stepped out and gave Tin Nyanko a cruel smile.

"Sailor Chi - no, I-"

"Goodbye, Tin Nyanko."

.

"We must go, as much as we don't want to leave you with these oafs, you're with them now. But remember how glad we are that you're alive and okay." Uranus said to Chibiusa, patting her head. She and Neptune stood tall and strong, their wounds having healed completely by the sensu beans. "Come, Hotaru."

"I'm going with Chibiusa," Hotaru gave them a small smile, holding her staff resolutely.

Uranus and Neptune shared a look, and tried to make her see reason.

"I know that the princess can't be bad, but I'm going where I think I belong." she held Chibiusa's hand tightly, "I know you want to go to Rabi and find out what's going on. You don't need me to do that."

"Hotaru-"

The young girl shook her head, and de-henshined, becoming a normal girl again. She really had aged, and was as tall as Chibiusa now.

"We don't have to fight each other," she continued, taking everyone in. Vegeta snorted, commenting on how lame this all was. "I will go with the Saiyans and find Sailor Venus, I know she's still alive! I won't give up on us, if Sailor Moon is ever going to return we need to go back to being one again. Since Usagi left all we've done is fight amongst ourselves and what has that done for us?"

The older senshi nodded, and each gave her a hug goodbye.

"Sailor Moon is eternal! I will bring her back!" Hotaru said, pumping a tiny fist in the air, which Chibiusa copied.

"Bye, Chibiusa." Uranus smiled, and took a giant leap from the building, and disappeared in another.

Neptune gave Vegeta a knowing look, and took off after her lover.

The remaining four remaining on the roof looked at each other. Goku sighed, and rubbed his face.

"You wouldn't know how to get to the center of the galaxy, would you?"

Hotaru shook her head, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe Sailor Pluto will know. I'll call her," she held up her left wrist, showing them the watch. "If I press this button it'll tell her that I need to talk to her. All we can do now is wait."

"Well hurry the fuck up, I'm hungry." Vegeta snarled, jumping from the building. Down below they heard people scream. The three sweat-dropped, and slid to the edge, he was no where to be seen.

"I guess we should go after him." Chibiusa muttered.

"Someone doesn't seem to be taking this very seriously." Hotaru agreed, making a duck face.

"What's your other name?" Goku asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"The one everyone else calls you. The girl fighter are all Sailor Something, right?"

"Oh, I'm Sailor Saturn!" she chirped, swinging her and Chibiusa's arms happily. Goku lifted the two girls up into his arms, ready to follow Vegeta. He paused, and gave Hotaru a serious look.

"Before I forget, I'm sorry about kidnapping you. And threatening to kill you. Just so we're clear, I would never have really done that."

"It's okay, I'm protective about the people I love too." Hotaru smiled at Chibiusa. "I knew you wouldn't disappear."

.

Ikuko struggled to open the trunk of her car, her arms full of groceries. She held up the key fob, trying to press the button to open it, only to drop it on the ground. She groaned inwardly, wondering what possessed her to go shopping when her fridge was already full of food. Ikuko sighed to the dark grey clouds in the sky, heavy with snow. She bent down slowly, only to stop when a small hand reached down and grabbed her keys. She looked at the face in front of her.

A cute young girl with cinnamon red eyes and sugar pink hair looked down at the key fob, and she pressed the trunk button. It opened with a click, and the little girl reached over to the handle, lifting it open for her.

Ikuko placed the bags carefully inside, arranging them so they wouldn't fall over. She turned to the girl, who was stepping back on the sidewalk.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" she smiled serenely. "What's your name?"

"Chibiusa..." the girl said, looking nervous. She brushed a hand through her bangs, and Ikuko noted the odango hairstyle. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this girl, that she was very familiar.

"I-I have to go!" the girl said, running down to the corner of the street where a girl her age stood. Ikuko noticed the two large men as well, thinking they made a strange group of people.

"Maybe...the circus is in town?"

Ikuko got into the car, and put the key in the ignition. Just as it turned and the engine started she gasped out loud.

"Chibiusa...!"

.

"Usagi!" Gohan called out frantically as he raced down the halls of the Satan Hotel. Just moments ago a weak ki signal registered itself in this part of the city. Normally the hotel staff wouldn't let someone run wild down their halls, even peeking into guest's rooms, but Hercule himself had shown up and given the order, clearly on behalf of Videl.

Videl had taken the top half of the hotel, and Piccolo was just down the block, none of them even certain if Usagi was still in the area, or if she'd been taken away again.

'Rabi has to be behind this!' he thought, kicking open yet another door.

"Yes, with hair like this. But maybe she wore it differently today?" Hercule muttered mostly to himself, trying to mimic with a fruit bowl how he remembered her hair looking. For the most part the staff just looked at him in a confused manner, unsure of how to respond to the owner of the hotel who they assumed was having some sort of breakdown.

Gohan skidded to a stop, unsure if he'd really just heard her voice.

_"Where are you, Mamo-chan! Bunny's gonna get mad!"_

He backed up, coming to door marked 630. It looked like all the others, but there was no one in it, he was sure. He didn't sense anyone's ki, not even a human one; with a frown, he gently pushed the door from it's hinges, wondering why he felt drawn to this room.

Stepping into the dark, he reached out a hand to flick the switch, but paused just before. The room was lit with candles, casting an eerie glow everywhere. He peered further in, coming into a lavishly decorated, open room. The chandelier shimmered with all it's might, Gohan judged from the melted wax that they'd been lit a few hours ago. Who had been using this room?

He stepped into the bedroom and froze.

"Usagi?"

He felt his face drain of all color as he stared at the corpse on the bed. Completely still and doll-like, she lay there. Her hair had been cut off, bangs pulled back tightly, the short locks curling around her head. Her small white hands were folded over her chest, and she wore a frilly black dress, reminiscent of the popular Lolita style.

Worst of all, her big blue eyes had been shut, her lifeless face void of any emotion. Oh, the faces she used to make.

Gohan threw himself onto his knees, hands grasping the luxurious duvet. He couldn't believe it, couldn't grasp the thought of her being gone again, not like when she'd been taken from them before. Sure, he'd been just a little boy, but he remembered getting the news, Bulma had received a message from Chi Chi. He had never met her, not until she'd returned to them.

She can't be dead!

"She can't be dead!" he screamed, throwing power out around him, in a flash he lit the room in gold, eyes turning turquoise. Seconds later Piccolo and Videl were through the door, knowing he'd found something.

"Oh, Kami!" Videl gasped as she gazed down at the bed.

"Gohan, I need you to calm down." Piccolo finally said as Gohan began to cry, "The last thing we need is you tearing the damn room apart. Look, she isn't dead! There's still a trace of ki here, but it's so faint I can barely sense it."

"She's a child! Why would anyone do this to her!"

Gohan stopped as Videl put her arms around his shoulder.

"Listen to Piccolo, come on."

Still Super Saiyan, he pulled himself to his feet, pausing to search for her ki. His friend was right, he didn't have to grieve just yet. They had to help her, and then he would kill whoever did this to her.

.

Usagi gazed upon the ruins of Silver Millennium. They were lifeless and cold, but still very beautiful. She frowned, staring across what used to be a great banquet hall.

"I thought it had been rebuilt?"

She felt lost and confused among the shambles, as if this were supposed to be her home, but clearly wasn't.

She walked across part of a courtyard, glancing up at where she remembered meeting Endymion. She smiled, but it faded when she thought of how he'd stood her up. He never showed when she waited in her bedroom, and after she lied down for a nap and woke again, she was on the moon. It was all so strange, and she couldn't really figure this out. Where was everyone?

_"Usagi...!"_

She turned at the voice, sensing something familiar in it, but in a fleeting moment it was gone.

"Is anybody here?" she called out, hearing only her voice echo amongst the broken marble. "Mother?"

"Mother?" the voice repeated itself, sounding like her own but lower, and Usagi jumped. "You have no mother here. You are no one. Just a worthless impostor who's time is up!"

"Who's there?"

"Why, it's me. Who else would it be?"

Usagi gasped as a young woman in a beautiful white gown stepped out from the shadows. Long silver hair cascaded down her shoulders from two messy buns, eyes like melted gold stared back at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Princess of the Moon. This was my home before it was destroyed."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" the woman stared back suspiciously, and her eyes flickered. Was she really here, last time it had been a dream. Usagi recalled the first time she'd come to the moon after becoming Sailor Moon, seeing Queen Serenity.

"I didn't do any of this on purpose. I never meant to hurt you. I-"

"What makes you think you could hurt me?"

"I'm sorry, I-I just thought...there is pain in your eyes. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen to you! I can't imagine how it must feel to be you!"

She fell to her knees, digging her hands into the gray earth.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. Luna found me, told me I was supposed to fight - not that this is her fault - I should have realized that I'm no princess! I mean, look at me! I'm clumsy and stupid, I mess everything up all the time, I just...I get in everybody's way and I'm so useless. I can't even find my mother. My real mother, I mean."

Usagi finally looked up at the princess, seeing Rabi for the first time.

"Oh! It didn't click, that you were her. I mean, that you're the princess. I keep thinking of you as Rabi."

Tears fell down her face as she found the crescent shaped moon on Rabi's forehead, feeling so very sorry for this poor princess.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm very glad that you could find your place. My friends, the senshi are great, you'll love them. They're wonderful protectors."

Usagi stood, dusting herself off. Rabi stared back at her with a strange expression on her face.

"You talk a lot, and stop apologizing. I'll never forgive you. Why are you so stupid? You haven't even asked about my past at all, you're so selfish! You haven't said anything about my Endymion either!"

"Your...Endy-"

"That's right, my lover from Earth." her face became stoic once again. "You've even stolen my memories. Well you should forget all about that, you're going to die here and forget all about everything from my world, you barbarian freak!"

The princess stormed off, and Usagi found herself running after her even though she felt so scared, knowing she should be trying to get away from this crazed princess.

"Wait! I won't forget my friends! It's okay, it's okay if Mamoru and you get married, you're the princess! It's right that way, I'll be okay!" Rabi reached the throne room, bending over to lift something.

"You won't! You're going to die here!" she shouted again, and Usagi saw what she'd picked up from the ground. The stone sword Venus used to help destroy Metalia with.

"You're going to kill me?"

"I am."

She lifted the sword, and stepped toward Usagi. Usagi stood her ground, moving only to wipe her eyes.

"Okay."

.

"That was nice of you, to help her." Goku said as they followed Vegeta down the street. Chibiusa grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

"Ikuko-mama," she whispered. Sharing a look with Hotaru, who then ran ahead to Vegeta. The shorter Saiyan began walking faster to get away from the pale child.

"Hm?"

"She is Ikuko-mama. Usagi's mom in this world."

Goku stopped, mulling this over. The woman had a very kind face, and pretty blue hair. He imagined Usagi living with someone like that, being raised by a very kind woman.

"She looked nice," he said finally.

"She is. I lived with her for a while too."

"Chibiusa!" they turned their head at her panic filled voice. Ikuko had pulled up in her car, stopping in the middle of the road. She threw open the door, throwing her arms out to stop the cars coming. "Where is Usagi? Where is my Usagi!"

She grabbed Chibiusa and held her tight; tears falling down her face.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry I forgot you! I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I remembered I have daughters! Where have you been all this time?"

Chibiusa stayed in Ikuko's arms, saying nothing. Goku looked around, no longer seeing Vegeta or Hotaru.

"Ikuko-mama," she pulled away, looking into the woman's grief-stricken face. "How is it you remember us? You have to forget, it isn't safe."

"What? Honey, I don't-"

"It isn't safe! Goku, tell her!" the young girl looked up at him with her big red eyes, he smiled nervously down at the woman who used to be his Usagi's mother.

"Son Goku, I'm-"

"You took her." Ikuko said with a voice of steel. "I dreamed it, people took her away from me."

Her eyes stared coldly up at him, and the look reminded him of his own wife, they were looking for Chi Chi. They had to go find his wife.

"I'll never forget again. I'll always remember the man that took my Usagi." she shook her head, sighing heavily. When she looked back at him, shivering in the cold but looking as though she created cold, her eyes were warm and kind. "You'll come for dinner, yes? I want to hear how my Usagi is doing. Come along, Chibiusa, a storm is coming."

'You're telling me,' he thought, giving another look down the street for his companions, wanting to go after them and find his wife, but not having the heart to say no to this heartbroken woman.

.

"And you have plenty of this so-called yen?" Vegeta asked gruffly as Hotaru led him into what he assumed was the human's equivalent of a fancy restaurant. The front boasted a four star rating, and he snorted upon stepping inside. The cold didn't affect him, but he could see the child was visibly more comfortable. Her freakishly pasty face now had some color, at least.

"I have a credit card, it's the same thing I guess." she replied, pulling out a Visa and waving it to the maitre d'. He walked over to them, offering to take the girl's coat.

"This way please, would you prefer a booth?"

"Yes!" Hotaru smiled wide. "A big, round one!"

'Well, she was like five years old just a few hours ago.' he thought begrudgingly as he slid into the seat beside her, but not too close. She was weird. He thought of Kakarot's granddaughter, who was also weird.

"Where did they go?"

"To talk to Ikuko-mama, it'll be good for them. They'll eat at her house." he decided against asking her how she knew this. Ever since Kakarot's daughter showed up these strange humans were coming and going with all sorts of knowledge about things they had no business knowing. He feared asking lest she tell him something he really didn't want to hear.

"So, what'll it be?" she lifted the heavily embellished menu. "I like pasta."

"What language is this? The words look all trilly." he said, following suit.

"It's French, I'll read it to you."

"I demand another menu! I'll not have a bitch lacking in puberty read to me like _I'm_ the child here!"

**.**

**10/2011: Been considering romantic options for Usagi other than Mamoru, I'm trying to stick to the manga, but that doesn't mean a girl has to wait around forever! Enjoy!**


	9. Understanding

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Nine - Understanding**

**.**

"I hope you're full, really, my kitchen isn't cut out for this kind of work!" Ikuko sighed, looking over the countless dirty dishes. "It's a good thing I bought so many groceries today."

Goku smiled at her, glad that they'd been able to explain everything. She just sat and listened the entire time, not saying a word until they were finished telling her everything they knew. They concluded that it was the same child that appeared before them with strange powers, who helped Ikuko remember Usagi. After they talked she started cooking up a storm, ignoring their warnings about Goku's appetite.

"I miss my little Bunny, but I think it'll be okay. I wish you could meet Shingo before you go, he just started middle school, and he's getting to be quite a handful. Maybe it's good I only have to worry about one child now!" she tried to joke but looking sadly at Chibiusa, mug in hand.

"You never stop worrying." Goku said,

"No, you don't." she set down the mug with Chibiusa's name on it. "Well, time for dishes! Kenji-papa is getting home late tonight, I don't want him freaking out about the mess here! I hope he's okay driving home in this weather!"

She rolled up her sleeves and dug into her sink, while Goku and Chibiusa shared a look.

'Some of us cope differently, I guess.' he thought, lifting a huge stack of plates from the table.

"Can I turn on the TV?"

"Sure, can you hand me that?"

Chibiusa flicked it on, about to switch to cartoons, before reading the news headline.

"Oh my God. Goku!"

"Hm?" he turned, nearly bumping into Ikuko.

News vans surrounded a fancy French restaurant, reporters holding their mics close to their face against the raging wind, and there was a close-up of Vegeta's face, shoveling mountains of food into his mouth.

"It has become apparent that this man is trying to break the world record for most food ingested at a public restaurant." Chibiusa read.

"The store is concerned about running out of food before their seven o'clock dinner rush." Ikuko followed, looking at the two. Hotaru's face popped up on the scream, smiling and waving. "Isn't that your...friend?"

"Chibiusa-chan! Vegeta says Kakarot had better get his *** down here fast, they're almost out of food! We have to find Chi Chi! Pluto's meeting us at the usual place!"

The three sweat-dropped, staring at the screen.

"Guess we should get going, thanks for the meal."

"You're sure? It's a blizzard out there!"

"Yeah, we have to find my wife."

Ikuko surprised him by grabbing him into a big hug, feeling pretty strong for a human.

"Give her a hug for me, okay? It's alright if you don't tell her about this. I wouldn't want her to feel bad about anything, none of this is her fault, you know? Come here Chibiusa!"

They finished their goodbyes and set out, Goku holding tight to his granddaughter to keep her warm.

.

Chi Chi stepped slowly down the hall, wondering just who kept her in this strange palace, there was no telling how she was going to get home. One thing was certain, she would kick whoever put her here's ass and keep her babies safe.

She came out into a wide open room, seeing nothing but a throne sitting atop a set of stairs, no one around. She made her way toward it cautiously, trying not to stare up at what looked like a large crystal held up by pillars, it was ominous and creepy. Reaching the chair, she found a new hall made of stone. She looked around quickly, then started running down it. Coming out, space spread out above her head, the stars twinkled as if in warning. It was like she was in the middle of the universe, the stars were huge, and she saw a tall archway down the cliff she stood on.

She edges toward it, recalling her fear of heights, but this may be the only way out, and she had to escape before her captors appeared.

Her jaw dropped slightly as she caught sight of the cauldron-like lake of stars. It swirled far below her, and she thought she heard voices calling from it. It was beautiful and frightening, she had no idea if it would lead her home. She turned around, about to head back in, and froze.

"You have found the cauldron, yes." a woman in golden armor and headdress smiled cruelly at her.

"Who are you? You've made a big mistake, kidnapping me! My Goku will-"

"Oh, shut your fucking trap. I care not for the filthy beasts of other worlds. I'm only interested in the Silver Moon Crystal."

"The what?"

"No need to worry about that, come away from that edge, it is dangerous."

"Maybe I'll jump in," she said, trying not to sound afraid, this woman wanted her alive and she'd use her own life as a bargaining tool if need be.

"You'll do no such thing. For one, you're only useful alive. Throwing yourself into the cauldron will only kill you, and benefit no one."

"I will if you explain to me what's going on here. Why do you want me?"

"That idiot Khoss thinks me a fool. You're the human mother of the Moon Princess, and I need her crystal."

"But I'm not, that's why Usagi came back! She isn't the princess, you have the wrong person!"

"You wanted an explanation, so don't accuse me of lying." the woman sneered. "I am Galaxia, Queen of the Shadow Galactica. Soon I'll have all the power in this universe and the next, and I never lie. You're the bait, so that I can get her to come here and bring my crystal. The Silver Moon Crystal is the most powerful in every dimension, and I intend to have it soon enough."

Chi Chi bit her lip, not sure she should trust what this woman was saying. Queen? In that getup? But Chi Chi was afraid of her, and afraid for her child. She had to find some way to keep Usagi safe, no matter what. What were her chances of winning in a fight? Everyone here had magical powers, and she was just a human. She wished Goku were here, he would know what to do, he always did.

"Come, I have somewhere to be. Some of Sailor Moon's senshi still live. Phi!" she called out, walking back toward the palace in outer space. Chi Chi felt the presence of someone behind her, and felt a jab in her back.

"Time to visit Lethe. She and Mnemosyne will be taking care of you while her Galaxia is away."

"Wait! I have more questions! Wait, don't hurt my Usa-"

She felt another jab, this time in the back of her head as everything went black.

.

"Now I will punish you for all the trouble you've caused. It is because of you, that I had to be alone for so long."

'If I died, would she be happier?'

Usagi bowed her head, holding her hands tightly to her chest, where her brooch used to be. Rabi stood before her, sword held high, ready to kill her. She had no reason to fear death, and had in fact welcomed it before. There had been many moments in which she was so sure it would come. As Sailor Moon, she put her life on the line to protect the people she loved, she used to believe it was her destiny. She loved being Sailor Moon, she loved having the power to do good, it was what she stood for.

Usagi held back her tears, and merely watched as some of the greatest moments of her life went by. Sure, there were her friends and Mamoru, her beautiful daughter, but what stood out the most were her battles as Sailor Moon. It's who she was, used to be. If she died, would the crystal return to Rabi? Would she then become Sailor Moon? Could someone with so little light in their life learn to love everyone, as she had?

_Sailor Moon and Endymion, using all of their power to defeat Metalia, the resurrection of Silver Millennium, her senshi reborn again._

_Chibiusa awakening and becoming Sailor Chibi Moon, using their power together to rid the past, present and future of Death Phantom. Her brief moment with Neo Queen Serenity, her future self._

_Pharaoh 90, sealed away forever with the help of Sailor Saturn. The world's destruction and rebirth. Hotaru reborn, given a new and healthy body._

_All of her senshi together, fighting as one to destroy the evil in Nehelenia's heart, becoming Eternal Sailor Moon._

'Love and justice...'

"Maybe I'm not Princess Serenity, and maybe I'm not Sailor Moon," she started, looking up and into Rabi's eyes. "But for a brief moment of my life, I was! I was Sailor Moon, and I fought as hard as I could to protect the Earth, and my friends! I did everything I could to love everyone, and I still have so many questions about why this even happened to me! What will happen to my daughter, now that Mamoru and I can't be together, how can I learn to be normal? Am I truly supposed to just go on with my life as if nothing ever happened, as if I didn't love being Sailor Moon? Do you know?"

Usagi stepped forward, gazing as hard as she could into Rabi's eyes, and moved closer and closer until Rabi was forced to drop the sword that aided in the senshi's battle against Metalia.

"Stop it, stop-"

"So I'm not Sailor Moon, nor a princess, I still did the best I could! I commanded the power of the Silver Crystal, fought enemies scarier than Vegeta, I overcame the darkness and rebuilt a better Earth! The Silver Millennium now stands proudly because of me!"

Rabi flinched, dragging the sword back against the marble floor, fear was in her eyes. Usagi still had the Silver Crystal, what if she decided to use it against her?

"What have you done, since becoming princess?"

"You think you're pretty tough, but you're the one who stole the crystal from me - my namesake! You stole it all, how could I have possibly done anything as princess without power!?"

Usagi sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"I don't know why this happened, but maybe it was for a reason. What do you know other than how to hate and terrorize people? I would think that Queen Serenity, may she rest in peace, would be pretty ashamed of you. You're so vengeful, I can feel your hatred. There is so much darkness in your heart, I don't know what to do about you."

'Maybe there's nothing you can do, you're still stuck in this strange dream world,' she thought, sighing.

Usagi tore her eyes away from Rabi, glancing at the crescent moon on her forehead, the stone sword, heavy in the princess's arms. Had it always been that way? Hadn't it changed when Sailor Venus killed Queen Beryl? Maybe it changed because Rabi held it, with evil in her heart.

"I'm going to find a way out of here. I know this isn't real, these ruins must be all you remember of your home. I feel sorry for you," Rabi's eyes widened, and Usagi glared back at her, "Did you think for a second that I would go through so much in the name of your kingdom, just to be burned, to be killed by the likes of you!?"

.

Khoss paced the empty expanse that was his home, a frown heavy on his face.

**"Where is she!? Where is my toy!?"** his voice boomed across the walls, causing them to vibrate so hard they nearly crumbled. He stretched his magic as far as was safe, trying to feel that little brat's hate, it was what he was best at, sensing the evil in human hearts and manipulating it.

**"Come to me, Princess!"**

.

"Get her inside, quickly!"

Gohan flew through the doors of Capsule Corp with Usagi in his arms, landing directly in front of Bulma. He was followed by Videl and her father, Piccolo, Goten, Krillin with his daughter, and Trunks, who'd come running the minute he sensed everyone's ki.

They rushed to the infirmary where Minako was being held, everyone barraging Bulma with questions about what could be done. Piccolo had already tried sensu beans, Videl used CPR, Hercule kept bragging about specialists, and Goten had pinched her arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

"What can we do?!"

"Is she going to die!?"

"Did you try true love's kiss?"

Everyone paused and stared at little Marron, who looked back at them with wide, hopeful eyes. Krillin coughed, and everyone began assuring her that it had been attempted, though no one would say just who had done this.

"Just who would do this to that poor little girl?" Hercule cried, tears flowing wildly down his hairy face, "She was the nicest monkey person I'd ever met! Kami, don't let anything bad happen to her!"

"Something already has, moron." Trunks grunted, holding tight to Usagi's cold hand.

"If everyone will just calm the hell down, I have a few ideas! Now shut up and get out!" Bulma shouted, giving a mean look to her son, who tore himself away reluctantly.

"Hey, Gohan." Piccolo muttered, waving the boy over as everyone made their way to the waiting room. "We both know who did this. Something has to be done about this, before Goku gets back. He trusted us to keep an eye on her while he was gone, and as soon as he leaves this happens? It's not coincidence, that bitch Rabi knew."

"But how? Unless she was already here? You think she took my mother to bait Dad away?"

"Seems that way, and the most likely suspects are those friends of hers."

"That girl, Laika?"

"Yes, but those boys she works with as well, there's no telling what she may have confided in them. They could be working with Rabi."

The two continued their conversation outside, away from the others who stayed behind to wait for Bulma's success.

"Then we should go find them, I guess. If they haven't already escaped back to the other world."

"No worries, I've already got my people on it," Piccolo said with a smirk as he stepped out under the setting sun, his head tilted high. Gohan scratched the back of his head as he stared up at the oncoming darkness.

"You have people?"

.

"Things like this have happened before, when we find Galaxia, we don't show weakness. She's demanded our attention, and so she'll get it."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't let her think she has the upper hand because she has my wife. We never let the enemy think they have the advantage, and Chi Chi is a fighter, so I'm sure she's fine." Goku smiled at the girls, who looked up at him with disbelief in their eyes.

"When you're this fucking amazingly powerful, everyone wants you," Vegeta added with a proud nod.

"Don't you guys think...that maybe, it isn't you that she's after?" Chibiusa said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "I mean, it could be Usagi she's trying to get to. For the Silver Crystal."

The three blinked at her, and she sighed.

"Galaxia might think the senshi sent Usagi away to protect her, and because she's always with one of you, had Tin Nyanko kidnap Chi Chi to lure her here. But it didn't work, instead she just got you guys."

"Hey!" Vegeta barked, getting looks from everyone in the Crown Cafe, his scene had caught quite a stir, but they managed to escape as the snow storm hit.

"It makes sense, every enemy that has attacked was after the Silver Crystal. It is the greatest power in the universe." Hotaru said, looking thoughtful. "I've never heard of anyone going outside our dimension looking for trouble. So Galaxia wanted Usagi, and is getting two powerful Saiyans instead. This is good though, you're our trump card."

The two girls looked up at the men with grins on their faces.

"She thinks she's set up a trap for us, but now the tables have turned." Goku grinned, "I like it!"

'Kami, please let Chi Chi be okay. I can't bear to lose her again.'

.

Usagi groaned as she came to another dead end, and when she turned around came face to face with Rabi.

"So sorry, but I can't die today, if you'd like to leave a message, do so at the beep." and with that Usagi stomped around Rabi, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

She'd been wandering for what seemed like hours throughout the remains of Silver Millennium, and Rabi would not stop following her. Thing was, she really didn't know if there was a way out; if it was a dream, it was one she couldn't wake up from, which was kind of scary. At least she wasn't alone. But why was Rabi still here?

Usagi looked back, watching as Rabi drug the heavy sword around, sweating and grumbling about killing her. At this point, it was kind of hard to take the princess seriously, and sweat-dropped. She considered helping her carry it, but Rabi would just think she was trying to take the sword for herself. The princess finally reached her again, huffing, and looking up at her with true evil in her eyes.

"Stop moving!" Usagi shrugged, and when Rabi attempted to plunge the sword into her chest she swatted it away, knocking it out of her hands and knocking the princess off her feet. Chiffon flew every which way around Rabi, covering her head as her gown found it's way across the once marble path. It all looked quite silly, and Rabi nearly couldn't stop herself screaming in rage. The sword clanged against the ground, echoing high and loud, Usagi found herself cringing from the sudden noise midst the dead quiet.

"You forget, I'm a Saiyan!" she said with a wink and flourish of her hands, "And in the name of the planet Vegeta, I'll punish you!"

.

Minako sat back and watched as everyone ran around in a panic. Usagi's nearly lifeless body had just been brought in, and nobody knew what to do. All she herself could make out was that it was Rabi's doing, and they were in the same room because of some special medical tools that Bulma was testing out. They'd worked well enough on her, but it seemed the same couldn't be said for Usagi.

It seemed she had been forgotten, her bed pushed to the very end, out of everybody's way. Bulma had long since stopped strapping her down, and had grown to trust the warrior descended from Venus. Minako recalled their many conversations going round and round her guilt toward her princess. Her Usagi.

If she found a way to wake the princess, would she be absolved? Could she once again stand by her side as a warrior, a protector? Would she be forgiven?

Minako threw back her covers and placed shaky legs on the linoleum. No one noticed. Undeterred, she slid closer to Usagi, edging her way along, even pushing past the large hairy man and the girl she assumed was his daughter. He was crying, and Videl stood trying to soothe him. Minako ignored them and continued on, not stopping until she was at Usagi's bedside. She knelt down, gazing at the princess. Her beautiful princess was pale, and cold to the touch.

Objections were made from the fighters, until she faintly heard Bulma shushing them.

If Mamoru were here he'd have long since woken her with a kiss. Somehow she doubted that would work if she tried, and stifled a giggle at the thought. Her smile left her face and she became serious. The power of Venus, and her own special love for Usagi would be just as effective if she were truly worthy. A never-ending love, eternal.

"Eternal...Venus...Power! Make Up!"

.

"Hello everyone," Setsuna said as she came up to the corner table at the Crown Cafe. It was empty except for them, everyone had run home to avoid getting caught in the storm. Setsuna brushed snow off her coat, eying the Saiyans who looked back with distrust. "I won't bite,"

"Hi, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru yelled, hugging her like a child. The sailor noticed Chibiusa next to Goku, looking small and pink in the face.

"Chibiusa!?" she gasped, surprised the girl was able to exist outside the Space-Time Door. "I can't believe it's you, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I left you there!"

"It's all right, I'm fine." the girl replied, looking away and grabbing hold of Goku's large hand.

Setsuna cleared her throat, shooting a look at Hotaru for not preparing her for Chibiusa's mysterious appearance. Had the future changed? Was there a future where the little girl could live and spend her days with joy and peace?

"I'm going to pretend not to know how you got through the Gate, it is my job to protect them and ensure nothing gets through that doesn't belong. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Hotaru, are you sure you want to go with them? Uranus, Neptune and I are going to our castles to see what can be done to stop Galaxia, she'll likely be sending more of her fake senshi after us and you as well."

Hotaru nodded, her face serious.

"Very well, I know I cannot stop you. Chibiusa, can you henshin?"

Chibiusa shook her head, still not looking at Setsuna. How could she without her pink moon crystal?

"Then it is up to you, Sailor Saturn, to get them to Galaxia's palace safely. Your power should be strong enough to get you there. Be swift, and may Selene watch over you."

With that, Setsuna turned and walked away, holding back tears.

"You should say good bye to her, you don't know when you'll see her again." Hotaru said, placing her hands on the table and looking at Chibiusa with dark eyes. "You have to forgive her, when you come back we'll go."

Chibiusa nodded, and let Goku lift her out of the booth, she took off running without waiting for her coat, into the blizzard.

"Setsuna!"

.

Gohan and Piccolo stood outside Capsule Corp, staring up at the sky streaked pink and orange.

"Uh, Piccolo?"

"Just wait, Gohan." the Namekian continued to look up. "There, she's late." he pointed, and Gohan made out the nimbus cloud approaching.

The tiny cloud became larger, Gohan could sense the traveler atop it, however tiny it was. From far off he saw dark pink hair, shaped in odango like Usagi's.

"Who is that?"

"I call her Chibi Chibi,"

.

'I...am Eternal Sailor Venus,' Minako thought as she felt her body coming together, wrapped once again in the sailor suit she always felt most comfortable in. Her outfit was slightly different, and she felt more powerful. 'Another upgrade?'

"Take that, princess!"

Sailor Venus ran in the direction of sound, looking around at the palace ruins.

'I'm on...the Moon?' she thought, the Earth ahead of her.

Pillars everywhere were in crumbles, and the floor was jagged and dusty; Venus leaped over broken stone, hearing the voice grow louder, high-pitched and familiar. She saw them from afar, Rabi and Usagi, in her old school uniform, Rabi in her arms. In a headlock.

"Look at you, you're fine and you're making everyone worry!" Usagi turned at the sound of Minako's call, surprised she hadn't noticed her presence sooner, Rabi grunted, trying to pull away.

"Is that...?" with wide eyes, her grip tightening on Rabi until she squealed with pain. Usagi let go, and Rabi shoved away from her so hard layers of her gown ripped away from under Usagi's foot.

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Venus!?" Rabi grit her teeth, brushing hair from her face and watching with wild eyes as Usagi ran to the senshi.

"This is my world! How dare you trespass!?"

"Oh, don't worry about her, I'm a professional." Usagi leered at the princess, grabbing hold of Minako's gloved hands. "I've gotten very good at fighting, well enough to hold me own."

"It helps to be a monkey barbarian freak!" Rabi screeched in the background as Minako stared at Usagi with a gleeful expression.

"You look happy to see me!"

"Of course I do! I'm so glad you're better!" Usagi smiled, her face falling suddenly, "I'm so sorry, I should have protected you during that fight, I should have visited you in Bulma's hospital!" Usagi's eyes turned away to leer at Rabi again, who looked back with utter hatred.

"Don't do that! You'll make me feel bad, and then I'll cry!" Minako replied with a sniff.

"Don't cry! I certainly won't!" Usagi gave Rabi another dirty look. "I have absolutely no plan on crying, whining, or being a baby whatsoever. I don't even feel pain anymore, my heart has turned to stone. When I get out of here I'm going to take care of Rabi once and for all."

Rabi clenched her fists, holding them to her aching head and ignoring Usagi's looks, trying to figure out how her plan had gone so wrong. Nobody should have been able to get through her spell, what had happened?

"That's why I'm here! We're going back! You have the Silver Crystal, right? You should be able to use it to get out of here, and I'll use my power to help too! I feel so strong, and full of love." Venus held a hand to her heart, smiling at her princess.

Rabi howled in pain, high and loud, and the starry sky became thunderous, lightning shooting around them. The ground shook as she screamed, and the two jumped to avoid the stone floor as it tore itself apart.

"Quickly, Usagi-chan! Your crystal!"

"I'm trying! It's not working! I don't feel any power!" she yelled as everything exploded around them, stone becoming dust.

"Of course you don't, stupid girl! This is my world, and neither of you are leaving! You can die here!" Rabi grinned, and began a low laugh, "I win! I am the princess!"

"Venus, Love Me Chain!" Minako shouted, using her attack to stop Rabi, who dodged it, floating gently on the crazed winds she called. She pulled away from Usagi, leaping towards Rabi.

'I'll not let you win! I'm going to protect my princess with everything I've got!'

She was feet away, and caught sight of the stone sword as it fell with the crumbling stone into the ravines. Running with all her might, she dove for the sword and looked up at Rabi's face, who was so close. She felt her hand wrap around the hilt, felt the same heat she had when she killed Queen Beryl, when the sword came to life. With a cry, she plunged the sword through Rabi and saw everything burst into flame.

.

"No bad! Good! Good!" the little girl cried out, stomping her tiny foot for emphasis.

Gohan was on one knee before her, perplexed.

"You've been hiding a two year old girl?"

"We've already been over this, she's one of them. A senshi." Piccolo grunted, pointing a long green finger at the child, "Now cut that out, I know you can talk more grown up!"

"You sure have a soft spot for kids," Gohan grinned lopsidedly at his mentor, "But she seems normal to me, where did you kidnap her?"

"I did not kidnap her! She is a sailor senshi and she comes from the same world as the rest of them! I'm telling you, she knows things."

"Like how to tie her shoes?" Gohan smirked, wincing as the girl pulled on his cheek to get closer to his hair.

"Chibi," she sighed, looking between the two as if not sure what to do with them.

"Tell us, are those boys Usagi works with a part of this or not? You keep saying they're not bad, but how do you know?" Piccolo glared down at the oblivious toddler, who seemed more interested in shaping Gohan's hair.

"Chibi!" she laughed.

"Oh my, Kami!" Piccolo leaning closer to her face. He stomped his foot, creating cracks in the cement and making Chibi Chibi jump. "If you don't start talking, no more piggy back rides, do you hear me?!"

Her blue eyes went wide with fear, and she gasped.

"No! No! Sailor Chibi Chibi tell! Star Lights good! Finding princess!"

"What princess?"

"The Moon princess? Like Usagi was? They're looking for her?" Gohan mused, "But she's been with them, they'd have to have known."

"No! They don't know!"

"But you're sure they're not a part of this, what's happened to Usagi?"

"No! I show!" the kid pulled herself away from Gohan, and lifted her small hand in the air.

"Chibi Chibi Crystal Power! Make Up!" bright lights flashed around her body, and when they dissipated she wore a tiny sailor suit, complete with wings.

"But she's so young!" Gohan exclaimed, blinking in disbelief. Piccolo smirked.

"I told you so," the tall Namekian reached out and smacked Gohan lightly on the back of the head as he stood up away from Chibi Chibi.

"Piccolo!" he rubbed the sore spot, trying not to trip over the sailor child.

Sailor Chibi Chibi waved her gloved hands at the two excitedly.

"Fly!"

Her wings flapped once, and she began to float up in the air, to the restaurant Usagi worked. The two Z fighters followed, and soon they were high above Capsule Corp, passing skyscrapers as the sun's last rays blinked across the sky.

"How could they not know if she was right there?"

"No know! Princess not here, princess in other world!"

"What?"

"Usagi's here!"

"Maybe it's because of what's happened to her?" Gohan mused as they slowed down.

Sailor Chibi Chibi didn't say anything more until they landed in front of the Three Lights Cafe, beckoning them to her side and shushing them with a tiny finger. Piccolo rolled his eyes, certain he would stand out anywhere. If Chibi Chibi was right, it was possible these boys could help them wake Usagi, even if it meant going to the other world, if she was there.

Gohan stared down at Chibi Chibi as her wings twitched with excitement, Piccolo trusted her to be good, and maybe it was because of her resemblance to Usagi, the odango and big blue eyes. Perhaps there was more to it, the way she shone bright, like a star.

"Open!" the girl whispered to the demi Saiyan, pointing to the door. He sighed, and did as she told him, it seemed they had closed early, the lights were off and the door was locked. He twisted his wrist and the door neatly ripped away from it's hinges, the sound of metal grinding echoed down the street. Chibi Chibi shushed him again as he leaned the door against the window.

The three stepped inside cautiously, Chibi Chibi in the lead as she ran around the tables, searching low beneath them.

"I don't think they're under there," Gohan sweat-dropped, "I don't think anyone is. This is breaking and entering you know, a felony."

"You've got that right!"

They braced themselves as the attack came.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" a circular blast of lightning hit them, and the two warriors blocked the attack, Sailor Chibi Chibi hid under a table to avoid it, coming up with an angry shout.

"No!"

The restaurant lit up as the fighters made out three figures on the other side of the room, only they were all women.

"Huh?"

"Where are Usagi's friends?"

Another attack came, but this time the tiny sailor senshi was ready for it. A staff appeared in her hands, and a bright light shone from it, sucking in the lightning.

"I said no!" the senshi yelled, hopping up on a table and pointing her staff at the women. "I am Sailor Chibi Chibi!"

"Is that a kid?"

"Who are you!?"

"Don't tell us to stop, you little brat! You broke into our restaurant!" the last soldier barked, the fighters sensed the first two attacks had come from her. She was the shortest and had long silver hair pulled into a low ponytail. Piccolo and Gohan braced themselves, forming small ki blasts in their hands.

Chibi Chibi turned to them glaring so hard with her bright blue eyes that the effect was more cute than fearsome.

"The princess will be sad if you fight!"

"What did she just say?"

The women stood close together, looking at each other then back at the fighters, who finally dropped their guard and crushed their attacks. All was quiet as the dust settled around them.

"Truce?" the black-haired senshi called out to them, her eyes dark and serious.

"Truce!" Sailor Chibi Chibi replied happily, waving the men over. "Finally!"

The mysterious senshi walked halfway across the dining floor, Gohan took in their identical ponytails and black uniforms.

"So you're sailor senshi?"

"It is clear you know who we are, you know of our kind's existence," the brown haired one stepped forward, "I am Sailor Star Maker, who are you?"

"Sailor Chibi Chibi!" the two men sweat-dropped.

"It's a long story, but my sister was a senshi once, and she's in trouble. We need your help."

"Well I don't see how your sister has anything to do with this - why the hell would we care about someone who was once a senshi?" the silver-haired woman snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Star Healer, let's hear what they have to say. You mentioned the princess." the black-haired senshi turned to them with a short bow, "Sailor Star Fighter."

.

Usagi opened her eyes, hoping to find a familiar face, her mom, her dad, anyone. Instead she saw the Earth, like a big blue marble watching over her. It felt like she was standing just below it.

'I'm still on the Moon?'

She looked around, astonished to see Silver Millennium restored once again.

"Princess Serenity!" a small voice called from below, Usagi gasped, Queen Serenity floated in front of her, just as she had the first time she went to the Moon as a senshi. That really felt like it was forever ago.

"You look well, I am glad." she smiled gently, "I am Guardian Moon, a guardian senshi. I have taken on the form of the late Queen based on your desire for familiar surroundings, this form has an 84% chance of making you feel more comfortable during our first meeting."

"Oh, you're not really Queen Serenity?"

"No."

Usagi knelt before the sprite, feeling tired but much more herself.

"You and Princess Venus did well freeing yourself from Rabi's nightmare, I commend you. I am here to give you the information you seek, called by your wish to understand more about 'Rabi Moone', Princess Seraph. My ability to cross dimensions was granted to me by your mother, but I can only appear in spirit and have no corporeal form."

"Rabi is Princess Serenity, why did you call me that?"

"Allow me to explain, Princess." the guardian closed her eyes, as if trying to remember very hard what she wanted to say, "Evil threatens us, always. There is darkness in all of us, and life is a constant battle to always be good. Sometimes evil finds other ways to capture us, and this particular evil has done well to envelope Rabi.

"Yorovine Khoss, of the Europa Constellation, once threatened your mother, the late Queen Serenity. He wished to rule over the Alliance created in the Solar System, across time and space rumors spread that your mother commanded the most powerful jewel in existence. As you know, this was the Silver Crystal. He was refused, and took hard the Queen's rejection at the idea of a proposal between his weak star and it's surrounding lifeless rocks. Some records indicate his star was the last to die, and he was desperate to gain more power.

"Khoss fell off the map shortly after his own kingdom perished, and no one knows how it was he came to return with such strength. Your mother became pregnant, and her people rejoiced at the idea of another princess who would someday take the throne. History indicates that the Silver Crystal had the power to create lifeforms and keep the bloodline pure and strong, as only a true Lunarian could take the throne in those days, and the ruling Queen never married. It is rarely documented that in the old days these races were very prejudiced against one another, your mother is on record stating that such prejudice would destroy the Alliance.

"But your mother had an affair with a man from a barbarian race, some say she was seduced by him, and took pity on their poor queen, who had been taken advantage of. The child what would come from this affair would not be a true Lunarian. People were unsure how to handle it, if what was born was evil and brutish like all of those race, would it be able to take the throne? Could it be trusted?

"Your mother wished on the power of the Silver Crystal, documented as one of the first times she ever used it's power during times of peace, to cleanse the life growing inside her. The solution came, the Queen reassured her people that the child born to rule would be a true Lunarian. Queen Serenity nearly died giving birth to not one, but two babies.

"It has been recorded the first was a girl with silver hair like the Queen's and bright gold eyes, the people rejoiced. No one expected a second child to come forth, as the Moon Family had never in history had more than one child, surgeries were performed to prevent any sort of rivalry between siblings, and promote peace. The second child had silver hair and blue eyes. Serenity named the first Seraph, against tradition, going on record to say she was moved by the child's eyes, they reminded her of the golden six-winged angels said to protect the gates of Heaven. The second was Serenity, after herself, due to the more similar appearances.

"It was during this time that the Queen announced to all the birth of twins, separated in the womb by the Silver Crystal to create a pure-blooded ruler. The crown princess would be named Seraph."

.

"If what you say is true, our princess is in the other world. But we sensed her here, I know we did!" Star Fighter balled her fists in frustration, "What the hell!?"

"Princess was here, now princess not here." Chibi Chibi giggled, "Fun game!"

"To think that Galaxia is after her, and she is there without us!"

"Then it is simple, we go back." everyone looked at Sailor Star Maker, who leaned against the bar. "We leave immediately."

"I'm the leader, I should say what goes!" Fighter grumbled.

"What about Usagi? She's at Capsule Corp right now, we need you to wake her up!" Gohan shouted, throwing a fist and demolishing a potted tree. He was too angry to even care, and he glared at the senshi.

"You're going to help her first, even if I have to drag you there by your ridiculously slapped on ponytails!"

.

Usagi gasped, covering her face with her hands.

"What!? Is this possible? I'm the reincarnation of Princess Serenity after all - but I have a sister who would have been Queen?"

"That is correct. Guardian Lunar System indicated a 98% probability that you would feel extreme surprise and suffer from mild shock. This is due to the Khoss Effect. Your memories were altered by this evil at the time of your reincarnation, Queen Serenity was to have a fateful reunion with Yorovine Khoss, who'd come back more powerful than ever.

"His appearance affected the timeline, the Queen would have been reincarnated as well had he not severely diminished her life energy. He worked behind the scenes to push Earth into a war against the Moon, convinced Queen Beryl that the kingdom must be destroyed so that she may be with Prince Endymion of Earth. Your memories of Endymion are 87% unaffected, it is probable your love for him withstood Khoss' attacks over your mind, as it is likely he would have had them erased completely, never to be recovered again in any incarnation, for his plan to work.

"However, your memories of your sister Seraph have been wiped, there is a 17% chance of recovering them, but to do so one would first have to destroy Yorovine Khoss and restore normality to Rabi's memories. The Princess Seraph's mind has 100% defected, I am unable to measure the percentage of memories destroyed or altered."

"What happened after we were reincarnated? Did Khoss travel through time as well? Did he get to Rabi?"

"Yes, but it was not until she was aged 12 that he found her. Records indicate he took her in as a foster parent at this time. Rabi was born in the Middle East, the same day you were born in an alternate dimension, to Son Goku and Chi Chi. Your separation from your sister was part of Khoss' scheme to ensure you did not find her first, but were retrieved as an infant by Sailor Pluto, once it was discovered you had traces of the Silver Crystal within you. Rabi was adopted into an abusive American family, and moved from that home into an orphanage until Yorovine Khoss found her.

"It has always been Khoss' plan to have access to the Silver Crystal, and has gone through many lengths to get hold of Rabi. Based on your most current memories of her, he has made her believe you never had anything to do with Silver Millennium, and life only to take what is hers. She believes she had an affair with the Prince Endymion, but has no real love for him. In the past, both of you were forbidden to go to Earth, and schemed together so that you would be able to be with the Prince. Seraph did not believe it was fair for you to be prisoner to the Lunarian throne as she was, though you could not rule either.

"Your very life created a paradox. You were born with great power and strength, not at all like a Lunarian, though you had the same appearance, and the crescent moon insignia on your forehead, this mark saved your life and proved your noble birthright, though you would not descend the throne. You were chosen, after your reincarnation, to become Sailor Moon, because of your ability to fight. You would be the warrior that one of Lunarian blood could not be, as they are so affected by views that are not pacifist. But you also have an amazing ability to love everyone, this is the power that makes you stand out, this is why you are able to command the Silver Crystal, the same crystal that abandoned Rabi when darkness took over her heart. This makes you the daughter of Queen Serenity, and the Princess Serenity."

Usagi took a deep breath and held it, closing her eyes. When she opened them, the miniature Queen Serenity was still there, floating before her. She had to make things right, she had to defeat Khoss and Galaxia. Two enemies at one time, but she would do it.

"Then I have to save her. Time to do what I do best, fight. It's just like the old days, I'm Sailor Moon, and I'm going to rescue the Moon Princess!"

.

_"We'll put up a shield around the solar system,"_

_"We must protect the princess,"_

_"Where is she now? Have Luna and Artemis been able to keep tabs on her?"_

_"Not likely, she has access to a time key, there is no doubt she's gone after Usagi again."_

_"And you didn't think to tell us?"_

_"I was sworn to secrecy, I cannot disobey the orders of the Princess." Setsuna said through gritted teeth. "No matter how foolish,"_

Sailor Pluto took in the castle before her, floating high above it. She began her descent, finding her way to the open courtyard. There were no live plants, only statues and carved jewels. Beautiful, but lonely. Pluto went straight to the control room, where Guardian Pluto greeted her.

"It is good to see you again, Princess Pluto," the fairy-sized soldier smiled, "You have a message from Sailor Uranus."

.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako whispered, shaking her gently. Usagi's eyes opened, surprised by the darkness.

"What?"

"You're awake now! I knew I could do it!"

"I am!?" Usagi shot up, squinting in the dark, Minako knelt next to her bed. They were in Bulma's little hospital. Her hair tickled the sides of her face and she felt her head all around, feeling sick in her stomach about her missing hair, but chose not to say anything to Minako.

"We have to go!"

"Where?"

"Wherever Rabi is, and save her! I'll explain on the way!"

The two sneaked their way out, surprised no one had stuck around to see if they awoke. The waiting room was empty, and they made their way along what they hoped was the route outside. Both were ecstatic when they found the front lobby, which was lit up, and they saw the blue pajamas they wore. Minako told Usagi about the Lolita dress she wore before, and Usagi was glad someone had changed her clothes. There was no telling how long it had been since Minako went unconscious to save her, and so they decided the best thing would be to change and find a way to cross through the Space-Time Door.

Just as they stepped outside, Trunks came out from the shadows.

"Where are you going?"

The girls jumped back, covering their mouths to keep from screaming in surprise. They exchanged looks, and dropped their hands slowly.

"Uh, no where...?" Usagi sweat-dropped.

"You're lying, are you going to find those senshi like Gohan and Piccolo?"

"What's that?"

"The little senshi girl took them to see some senshi that work with you." he said pointedly, making eyes at Minako.

"There are senshi here? Who is he talking about?"

"I don't work with any senshi, I work with these three guys - they're actually kind of cute - but that's besides the point, we have to hurry!" Usagi laughed nervously, eying Trunks.

Usagi ushered Minako away, looking back at Trunks.

"It's not right to lie, Trunks!"

"I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth! Gohan was going to get them to help you!"

"Boys can't be senshi, it's like a rule! Promise you won't tell anyone about us until morning!"

"Fine!"

Once Trunks went back inside his house, the two turned to each other. After a moment of silence they burst out laughing.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

"Probably thought we were twins, he wouldn't know who to pick." Minako smiled, "I'm sorry."

"I missed you," Usagi grabbed Minako into a hug, which was returned with much more feeling than she'd expected. Usagi pulled away, and listened around for anyone who might see them. She looked back at Minako with renewed vigor.

"I'm sure if I wish on the Crystal hard enough, the Door will open!"

Minako wasn't so certain this would work, but had no better ideas, so Usagi called the nimbus cloud and convinced Minako to climb aboard. Once they were both comfortable, the two shot off into the sky, headed for Usagi's home.

**.**

**11/2012: So, Usagi has finally found herself, and plans to fight and regain all that she has lost. Stay tuned for Chapter 10, We Are The Same. Also, Gohan's line about the Star Lights hair is a joke about when Takeuchi initially designed them they all had short hair. Her editor was convinced they didn't look feminine enough and so she slapped the ponytails on as an afterthought.  
**

**R&R!**


	10. We Are The Same

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Ten - Eternal Sailor Moon**

--+--

Rabi watched the scenes behind her closed eyes in amazement. It never ceased to surprise her how far she'd come in this life. How she spent all that time alone and isolated. How the man in her life brought her to her home, and taught her of her birthright. Khoss had both saved her life and helped her so much. She was constantly thinking of ways to repay her love for everything he's done. But nothing ever felt like it was enough, and he was always so kind, never asking for much.

Just revenge on what those ghastly Saiyajin did to him years ago.

Sealing him away like that! He only ever wished to aid them, and yet their king stabbed him in the back! _Usagi_ was, no doubt, just like them. Trying to sieze her crown and jewel; taking Rabi's very life. Nasty little thief.

"Do not worry, my love! I will not fail again." she opened her eyes. The Gate would not reveal itself, this surprised her. Something on the other side must've been keeping them shut. Not even Sailor Pluto could figure the meaning to it.

'Perhaps she has a higher power aiding her?' she thought. But it wasn't Chronos, and what power could command the Gates other than those of the Alliance? None. There was nothing they could do for now but wait.

'I hope it does not last for long, Khoss gets restless so easily.' Rabi tapped on the window of her home, scaring away a little bird. 'It reminds him of that entrapment...but he is free now. He has me.'

Her plan had been so easily foiled, she hadn't counted on the Gate faultering. But it had to open again! Then she would go over in disguise, and forge her way into the Saiyajin's lives smoothly.

The darkness was _so_ daunting. It was the one thing she found herself afraid of. Being stuck in the blackness for so long...but now she remembered everything. Dying in the Silver Millenium, her mother sending her to Earth...but an accident happened as they descended to the blue planet she always longed to go to.

"Endymion..." she whispered, recalling the love they felt for each other. That was in the past, she loved Khoss now. He was in love with that _Usagi_ now anyway, not that that did him much good. She seemed to attract a lot of trouble. "You died because of her. Its a pity I couldn't get a hold of your crystal before Galaxia did, Khoss would love to have it."

The senshi didn't even know he was dead! Usagi kept it secret from him! Selfish brat, Rabi wondered how someone could be so cruel as to keep something like that from the people she supposedly loved.

The past was the past, the prince was gone, and she was on her way to becoming queen as destined.

"Now for more important matters," she spoke aloud, leaving her lavish bedroom. She was staying in the Outers' mansion now. It was very nice, and the music they played was beautiful. If only the others had gotten a chance to know her, she wasn't all that bad! But they all just wanted to be with that _Usagi_ so much it was sickening.

"I must stop Galaxia, before all of my senshi are gone." she didn't wish death upon any of them. It wasn't fair that Jupiter and Mercury had to meet such a fate, and Rabi would take great care of settling the score with the senshi imposters.

It was time for Eternal Sailor Moon to join the fight once again.

--+--

The Space-Time Door was quiet. Thick, black fog surrounded it, pushing cold air to the middle. It was as though the fog were trying to cover the Gate as well, but not coming near enough to accomplish the feat. Chibi-Usa noticed how the Gate had darkened, the once brilliant light that made it glow in the midst of darkness was gone. She shivered, wondering how well her body would hold up against the cold.

It was odd, she was able to feel the cold. In the Gate you didn't age, time didn't pass. She didn't seem to have to eat or sleep, which made all the time that didn't pass rather frightening. She was always just awake. Always so alone, wishing Sailor Pluto would come and help her, or Mars, or her mom.

"Usagi-chan..." she cried. Her lips quivered, unsure if they should open with a cry. Her loud wailing didn't help with the way the space echoed. She had no desire to leave the Door, not even to wander the rest of the area. She'd rather be alone here than end up lost in another dimension or vanishing because she went past whatever bounderies kept her alive and existent.

She recalled the man going through the Gate not too long ago, it was hard to tell with time never going by. But he felt dark and evil, so she hid in the fog behind the Door, the closest she'd ever been to leaving it. He walked through and came out shortly after, but in his arms was a body, a woman's body. He laughed as the Gate closed behind him. She'd been so scared he would know she was there, covering her mouth to keep from breathing. Who had that man been? Then there was the woman...

Before long the space darkened, and became the way it was now. Dark and cold. Almost as if the Gates of Time had shut down. As if she were just forgotten about.

Chibi-Usa could feel her body, how it felt weaker than ever before. It was like dying, but so slowly you didn't realize it unless you stopped. Here at the Gate everything was stopped, the reminder was constant. It mocked her endlessly, as though it felt the torture amusing. The senshi had to hurry, or she wouldn't just vanish. The small life left within her, her very essence, would die.

--+--

It was another normal school day for Usagi Son. She learned to fly the nimbus cloud, which was fun. Her brothers insisted on her learning to fly but she was polite and firm on that. Her heart would always belong to the wings she wore as Sailor Moon. Goku protested against her feelings about fighting too. He thought she should learn to defend herself, in case Rabi came back with more trouble or she got on the wrong foot with Vegeta again. But Usagi was adamant in her decision. Chi-Chi would be disappointed to find her daughter using that ki nonsense...if her mother ever returned.

Both Usagi and her father had the feeling that Rabi had something to do with her kidnapping. Bulma suggested they alert the authorities and frequently sent the younger boys around the world in search of her ki. Usagi knew her mother couldn't still be in the same dimension, and knew that though they had good intentions, the others had best leave it alone. Rabi might want to strike a deal, and as long as her mother was alive and unharmed, Usagi could wait.

The Rabbit continued to worry about the men in her family, Goku had been frantic when he couldn't sense his wife anymore. She knew it killed him to have her gone. They ate fish a lot, refusing her offer to cook. She knew she wasn't very good, but the time was as good as any to learn. Her rice cooking skills had improved a lot. She wasn't sure how to feed the boys though, since they ate so much.

Schoolwork was the same, if not just a bit harder. Gohan would help her a lot, he had the patience to tutor her and homeschool his little brother while their mother was absent. While they socialized more now, he refused to talk about personal matters. Videl, in particular. She put on the same brave face she knew Chibi-Usa was now to go through school as painlessly as possible. It was all so familiar, seeing her peers' faces. These people seemed carefree and happy. She knew they were nice, and stuck up for her when needed, but they weren't the same as her old friends. Rei would be disappointed to find her behaving so un-Usagi like.

Usagi inhaled the fresh air that passed her on her way to school, and hoped hard that her smiles today would be a little less forced.

As she landed, she saw three boys from her class walking through the gate. They were nice, if not excessively well-dressed and flirty. The silver-haired one was the most offstandish, and Usagi decided that he didn't much like her. She ran to catch up with them, telling the nimbus to go up and wait for her in the sky.

"Hey guys!" she called, the black-haired one stopped and smiled at her, the others only slightly acknowledging her presence. Usagi smoothed her hair and skirt, the wind blowing it askew.

"Usagi! You look like you just fell from the sky! You're always such a mess," the boy teased as the made their way inside.

'Seiya is always so friendly,' Usagi thought, 'He makes me want to try harder at being myself.'

Homeroom was the same, and Usagi passed notes with some of her classmates. A party was going down this weekend, but she was hardly ready to handle that. Her mother and daughter were the most important, even though she knew they would most want her to enjoy herself and have fun as a teenager.

'Can't go, sorry guys!' she wrote, twisting the paper to pass it to Yaten, the most rude of the Kou brothers.

'Sucks for you, loser!' he wrote back, but then smiled at her to show he was only joking.

Her life at school wasn't so bad, her grades were a lot better, still mostly Cs, but better. If only everything else was as nice, then she might honestly say to her father that she was fine or doing great living on this Earth.

--+--

Usagi frequently found herself having strange dreams. They were all similar, with the same woman appearing. She would comfort Usagi, and give her warm smiles. They would talk for what seemed hours, but when Usagi woke she couldn't remember what they spoke of.

The woman was so beautiful. She called herself Cosmos, and had hair like a rabbit, only heart-shaped. It was silver, like Rabi's, but those eyes were the same blue as her own. Usagi remembered her saying something about protecting her from Rabi in the first dream though. Everything she wore was white, and glowed brilliantly. Her pale skin was whiter than Usagi's, and she looked frail at times. Cosmos would press her hand to Usagi's face, and sometimes kiss her on the cheek. The dream would change once in a while, and Usagi would see pictures of her old home, how the people moved on without her. Her family was happy, they showed no loss. The Tsukino's memories were probably erased. It saddened Bunny, but was for the best. In her last dream, a man came and held something limp in his arms. The body of a woman. The man laughed and walked through the Space-Time Door, away from her dream with the body still in his arms.

The Space-Time Door would close and go dark. A faint pink light flew around it, moving slower and slower until it would stop.

The woman would reappear, her usually serene face looking distressed. It was like she knew Usagi didn't know what she was saying, and was attempting to convey a message, or a sign.

All Usagi knew was that this woman protected her and something else. When she awoke every morning she thought hard about the dreams, hoping to break the cryptic thoughts Cosmos had.

It would take time, but Usagi knew Cosmos would not give up on her.

--+--

"So the Oozaru are like the Incredible Hulk?" Usagi asked Vegeta. The man raised an eyebrow, wondering what the Hulk was.

"If the Hulk is a giant monster that destroys everything in its path when transformed, then yes." he replied, folding his arms. The girl nodded vigorously, drawing on her pad of paper.

Vegeta almost wished he hadn't suggested she learn of her culture. If he'd known Goku would have him teach it to her, he wouldn't have passed the thought when they were training.

With this enemy of Usagi's running rampantly through their dimensions, the Z Fighters met up regularly to spar. They couldn't be out of shape if she attacked again. Vegeta knew that since Goku had gotten his tail back, he'd gotten stronger. That damn Sailor Pluto couldn't give his back as well? Perhaps he could persuade her if she came by again. He knew that Usagi brought this trouble with her, but he was almost grateful to have something to do. He loved fighting, and now had a reason to. He also loved Vegeta-sei, and now had the opportunity to tell someone about it.

He may be a perpetually angry man, but who didn't love talking about themselves? His woman had no interest in anything but her work or looks, his kids were mostly into playing and fighting. Kakarot had little attention to spare, but knew the basics. Usagi soaked up everything he said like a sponge. It was like being back home, where everyone worshipped him and his strength, hung on to every word. Her wide blue eyes would stare into his, looking to get more answers. It was almost annoying, the number of questions she had.

"What about the dragonballs?" she asked, "I read about them before I came here, are they real?"

"Yes," Vegeta sat down on the grass, "We've gathered them many times to make wishes, including bringing the people here back to life," The two sat at the same oak tree as when Bulma held a party for Usagi back in July. Now September, the air was cooling down and Usagi noted that this tree was something the two of them shared.

'Us? Share something special?' she thought, 'I guess its kind of funny. But not, since he hates me.'

At least she didn't have to worry about becoming a large monkey. She didn't have a tail, and the moon here was gone anyway. It was almost comforting, knowing it wasn't there to watch her. Like the connection between Rabi and her was kept separate because Usagi didn't have to fear the dead kingdom upon its surface. Goku was also the only Saiyajin to have a tail, a gift from Sailor Pluto. Vegeta said it made him stronger, to which she got the feeling made him jealous. Krillin said he hated that her father was still the strongest man no matter how much he trained.

'I'd hate to be the one to tell him its because he's so much shorter,' she'd thought when told this about the prince, 'At least, it seems that way.'

To her, it was fact that a body had physical limits, one being because of height, and Goku was really tall.

"Kakarot tells me you don't wish to learn to fight?"

Usagi scrunched her nose, looking down at her drawing pad. The round monster with the tail was fighting the green square. The Hulk and the Oozaru.

"I don't like fighting. Its not me, and I know you all think I should..."

"Do what you want..." he snorted, Usagi didn't want him to get jealous of her power either, if she ever trained like them and got stronger.

"But I have the strongest fighters in the universe on my side!" she smiled up at him, leaning her head against the trunk. "I don't need to fight or use ki. I believe you all will come fight for me, like you did before."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the woman's emotional speech.

"Whatever, just try not to get killed before we get there." He stood and walked away, feeling Kakarot's spawn's eyes smiling at him.

--+--

**10/08: This is the new chapter ten! Not as long as the last, which is two put together, but anyway you finally know a little more about Rabi and whats going on in this big mess! I love the idea of Vegeta teaching Usagi, wearing glasses and holding a clipboard! Enjoy!**


	11. Princess Of The Moon

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Eleven - Rescue Mission**

--+--

"I wish that man would come back, so I can kick his ass!" Chi-Chi shouted furiously. Being shoved into a small room for the past few weeks was driving her mad. Nobody came by except some woman who called herself Lethe. The pink-haired woman would bring her food every day. She didn't say much, but would sometimes speak of her twin sister working all the time.

It was infuriating, being stuck alone for so long. The mother would fret over how long it was taking her husband to save her, if he was making her boys fight again. She worried mostly about Usagi, hoping her baby girl didn't think she had to learn to fight. There was also school, Usagi didn't need to get behind in her senior year because of some new enemy!

Maybe she was still strong enough to fight her way out if the Z Fighters weren't coming for her. She pulled her hair back and tightened the handkerchief around her neck. What if something happened back home, and it kept them from getting to her? Could they be fighting at this very moment? Had Usagi's cooking killed them? She had to get home for her family, they could starve in the time that passed!

"Don't worry babies! Mommy's coming!" she growled, kicking everything in sight.

--+--

Ikuko hummed along to the radio, washing the dishes after dinner. Shingo was sprawled out with his homework in the living room. Kenji was working late on celebrity appearances.

She dried the glasses and set them in the cupboard. She smiled at the mug that said 'Number 1 Mom!', she'd gotten it from her son that Christmas. Before turning to grab a plate she spotted something behind the cup.

"Whats this?" she asked, carefully moving her son's gift to the side. Another mug was there, pink in color. "Where did this come from?" She held it up, inspecting its cleanliness. A picture was on the other side, faded slightly. A bunny rabbit had been drawn on the side in permanent marker. 'Chibi-Usa' was written under it.

"Chibi-Usa?" she wondered in confusion. "Whose was this...?"

Ikuko jumped as the doorbell rang, she rushed to answer it, the mysterious cup still in her hand. Still muttering, she opened the door.

"Chibi-Usa?"

"Chibi?" a small voice squeaked from Ikuko's feet. A little girl stood smiling, her red-pink hair spilling out of a bunny-shaped hood. "Chibi?" She lifted a small white parasol.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?" Ikuko asked before the night sky became fuzzy.

--+--

Cosmos held Usagi's hand close as they sat in her dream again. White space surrounded the two, spreading around them like wildfire. Just moments ago black clouds were everywhere, about to engulf the Rabbit when Cosmos had come to her rescue. Someone was always in the nick of time to save her. This made Usagi smile, knowing she could once again depend on soldiers to stand by her.

These days Usagi remembered some of what their conversations held.

She told Cosmos of her guilt, in not being able to fight and choosing not to.

_"That is nothing, physical fighting cannot compare to the fight you have emotionally,"_ she said calmly, running her slim fingers through Usagi's hair, _"You have fought so much already, and those who fight on your behalf do so because they love you."_

"What about you?" Usagi asked, pulling away from Cosmos' lap to look at her lovely face, "I don't know you, and we've never been together before now. You protected me when I needed it. Why?"

_"Because I love you, Usagi."_ she waned, resuming the act of stroking Usagi's hair, _"I fight evil, I protect the good. I help balance out the darkness, Rabi brings evil with her, though she is princess of the moon. You once held this title, darling, you know for a fact that her actions go against the way Lunarians are raised. But Rabi knows not of this, for she only knows the evil that brought her up. Something made her the way she was, as I've told you before, she was never sent to Earth with the senshi after Beryl attacked. During that time and up until now an evil entity raised her."_

Usagi nodded, taking in the history of Rabi Moone.

_"I believe that the Fates stepped in when she vanished that night. You were sent to their Earth for a reason. You helped the senshi, made them what they are now,"_ Cosmos lifted the Rabbit's face to her own, _"Remember, my darling, to take something from every experience in your life. The pain you feel will end, and I know Rabi will learn to do the right thing. I have seen what the future holds, though bits of it. You will come to her aid,"_

The two separated as Usagi woke, hearing the melodious voice of Cosmos in her head,

_"I cannot keep the Door closed any longer, many lives depend on its re-opening,"_

--+--

"So," Seiya started as Usagi walked the halls of their school together, "You missed an awesome party last weekend! What gives? You've got the image of a fun girl, not some mopey little kid who stays at home all day!" Usagi shrugged, not sure about an answer. She couldn't just tell people her mother had been kidnapped and taken to another dimension.

Goku had announced that he and the other Z Fighters would do something about Chi-Chi's disappearance that morning. They said something about speaking with Kami about how to get to Usagi's old dimension. If she wasn't here, she had to be there.

'Took them long enough to figure it out,'

She would find out after school who was going and when. This made her anxious all day, trying not to freak about the safety of her fighters. Her friend, Seiya, noticed this and worked especially hard to keep her distracted and cheery.

Seiya was putting his books in his locker when his brothers came up behind him. Taiki put a hand on his shoulder,

"You're getting awfully close to Usagi," he said impassively. "Do us a favor and make sure its to assist our getting the princess back."

"You forget we followed her because she left her home, you two." Seiya snapped. "Why would she, also a princess, leave as Galaxia attacks Earth?"

"If we can't find Kakyuu here soon, then we'll just follow through with Taiki's plan, now stop fighting." Yaten interjected. "Besides, our priority is our princess! Leave Usagi to her own senshi. If they cared they'd have come after her."

Yaten rolled his eyes, pursing his lips as the two continued bickering inbetween class.

"Later, I have Biology."

"Oh yeah, Taiki's plan is great!" Seiya sneered. "Lets become famous and _sing_ to find our princess! That'll work for sure! Lets forget who the leader is..." He grumbled as he took off to find Usagi for their next class. She had to know something!

--+--

"I'm bored." Minako whined.

Rei rolled her eyes. This had been going on for an incredibly long time. She wasn't sure how much more of Minako she could take. Their confinement to this damned room was driving her insane! She was grateful to Sailor Pluto for finding them a safe place to hide, though. But wasn't there another room around, so they didn't have to spend every minute together?

The Space-Time Door had closed, refusing passage to all. They couldn't go home and help the senshi as they had planned. Only Sailor Pluto could get through, but not for long.

They were currently in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Its original use was to help the Z Fighters train when an enemy came, and was now used to house fugitives. It wasn't really part of Usagi's world, so no one could find them there, the only people who knew where they were was someone named Kami, and Mr. Popo. Sailor Pluto didn't even know, saying it was better if she didn't. She just knew to come to Kami to learn of a safe place for them. Mr. Popo had droned on about how this room had been redone. Supposedly one of the Fighters had destroyed it a couple years ago but had since been rebuilt and modified. You used to age when going in, and couldn't spend more than two years time in there.

Technology was the future, and the room now came with an interface with changeable settings. For the girls, it was weird to think that a year could pass in a single day.

They were safe for now. If only they could go out and protect Usagi. Kami reassured them upon entry that the fighters were perfectly capable of handling the princess and her senshi. When the Gate re-opened they would be able to cross over and help the senshi out with the enemy that killed their friends.

Rei could unleash anger out on the enemy, if thats the motivation it took her to put up with Minako. She only worried about whether getting her henshin wand back was possible. They could hope for the best as they waited.

"God, I'm _so_ bored!"

--+--

The Gates of Time were once again lit up, and Chibi-Usa now lay against them. She had no energy to stand, or courage to go through them. She raised a shaky hand to her face to wipe sweat away. It was exhausting to move even the slightest now, and she had to take deep breaths of air to get enough oxygen in.

She resisted the urge to cry. No one was coming for her.

'I'm going to die here alone.' she thought. She choked back tears, knowing that without the pink moon crystal her essence would ebb away at her until she was dead. Even inbetween time here, her life wouldn't hold up for much longer. Would anyone realize she'd met her end? Had Rei found Usagi?

"I just wish I could've said good-bye to Usagi-chan," she finally cried, loud sobs echoing around her.

"Good-bye?"

She stopped mid-moan, and coughed, her body leaning forward tiredly.

"Whose there?" she knew she couldn't hide, her body ready to fade away completely. She wiped away her tears a quickly as her arm could.

From the edge of the black fog stood a tiny figure. It stepped forward, and Chibi-Usa saw two heart-shaped odango bobbing towards her. A little pair of white shoes took small, careful steps. A white parasol swung from side to side. Chibi-Usa's eyes couldn't focus in, and she let her head lay against the gate for support. The miniature person began to run at the sight of the dying girl.

She paused right before Chibi-Usa.

Blue eyes smiled at her, and the parasol fell to the floor.

"Hi!" the infant squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Who are you? Did one of the senshi send you here? Did you know I was here? Whats going on?" Chibi-Usa asked frantically. The infant puckered her lips.

"Chibi Chibi,"she sangas she raised a hand in the air. "Chibi Chibi Make up!"

Chibi-Usa gasped as the ever familiar henshin lights appeared and surrounded the child. When they dissipated, a sailor senshi stood in front of her.

"Door opened, so Puu send me to give gift!" she squealed. A heart-shaped rod appeared in her hand.

--+--

"So, we leave after Usagi gets out of school." Goku stated.

He, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, 18, his sons, Videl, Piccolo, and Trunks stood around him. They were atop Kami's Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo had informed them the the Space-Time Door was once again open. They were, however, unsure of how the gate had shut down in the first place. Goku would use his instant transmission technique to get them through it. As long as they were locked on target, the trip should go smoothly. This was only a hypothesis, but it was one riskhe was willing to take. He would do whatever it took to get his wife back safely.

'Hold on, Chi-Chi!' he thought.

"Only Vegeta and I are going," many protests were shouted but he raised a hand to stop them. "This is our decision, my wife, and I need the rest of you here in case someone shows up while we're gone. Piccolo has already taken the night shift in watching Usagi." he continued.

"Thats not fair!" Trunks whined. "You guys always get to have all the fun!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his son. He knew Kakarot wasn't thinking of it as fun. It was his woman, not that he himself gave a fuck about the bitch. But this was a good chance to kick those girls' asses. Maybe after they got the human back he could see about any other fighters in Usagi's old world. It didn't seem of great importance to Kakarot, but Vegeta had wondered how they would get around the other Earth. The chances of finding any of the senshi were slim, but Kakarot insisted that focusing their thoughts on Rabi would work.

"The princess is our target, we find her, we find answers. Don't worry guys, we'll get her back."

Everyone had grim faces, and Bulma insisted on hugging her husband for the longest time. He had to pull her off.

'Stupid woman, if I wanted her all over me I'd have said so,' he snorted.

'We're coming,'

--+--

Videl couldn't believe her luck! Her plan was running so smoothly. She only needed to wait for Usagi to get out of school so they could meet up. Rabi had made it through the gate quickly. It had just opened, and she couldn't have anyone coming in before her! Her beloved Khoss had warned her about their plan to kill her. The monsters, it wasn't like she had killed any of them! Yet. Usagi's life wasn't coming to an end.

'I'm not mean, like them.' she consoled herself. But if those monsters killed anyone, they would answer to Khoss while she was gone. Galaxia was enough of a problem, and she wasn't afraid to settle the score for her senshi.

"Come on out, Usagi! You have a curfew!" she cooed, looking at her new image in the mirror of Videl's room. She scowled at the repulsive hair. It was so dark and short. Not at all nicely kept like her beautiful silver locks. Videl preferred boy clothes as well. She rolled her eyes at the selection in the closet. Digging through it, she finally found a decent dress. Nodding in approval she put it on, and found a bag to put her new charm in. If she was going to take Usagi out, she'd need money. According to the senshi, she ate like a pig, like some disgusting animal. So Videl went in search of some cash in the house.

She thought of how Videl was trapped in the basement of her father's mansion. She smiled at the thought, remembering the fight the human had put up. She was pretty good, holding her own until Rabi finally knocked her out. The trouble was keeping her alive while Rabi was in disguise, there was no point in killing an innocent. No, her trouble was with the Saiyajins. As she exited the mansion, she looked at the sun in the middle of the sky. Usagi would be coming out soon. Thinking of the charm in her purse she grinned, Usagi would definitely be showing off new colors.

"Shopping with my friend will be fun!" she laughed out loud.

--+--

"Good-bye kiddo! We'll be back soon!" Goku reassured his daughter, hugging her. He was careful not to squeeze too tightly. He, Vegeta, and Piccolo were outside Usagi's school, bidding her farewell before she left.

"Be careful over there." she said, then turning to Vegeta. "Don't get your ass kicked too badly."

He sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Its okay, I've got sensu beans!" Goku grinned, holding up a small bag. Usagi nodded, pretending to know what the importance was.

"Usagi!" a voice called, and Videl was running towards them. "I'm glad I caught you! I was hoping to take you out on a date, just us girls."

Piccolo coughed.

"Hey Videl, you should've flown down with us! She'll be fine, Piccolo, just be sure to be in before dark girls." Goku said cheerfully. Videl smiled tightly. The men had flown down, shocking a lot of the students. Usagi had seen the look on Seiya's face, who'd backed up a bit when they dropped down.

'Right, because I can fly,' she snarled in her head.

"Well, good luck on your mission guys!" Videl said with a salute. 'Fat chance of you finding me there,' she thought haughtily.

With that, Vegeta grabbed Goku's shoulder, a look of contempt crossing his angry face. They were gone in an instant, and the Namekian took off to the skies.

"I'll be waiting at your house," he said curtly to Usagi.

The girls weren't alone for long as Seiya approached them.

"Hey Usagi!" he started. "I'm Seiya, a classmate of Usagi's!" he reached his hand out to Videl, who only scowled and grabbed Usagi's arm. She pulled her away from the boy.

"Lets go! You like shopping, don't you?"

"Bye Seiya! I'll see you tomorrow!" Usagi sweatdropped, her last glimpse of her friend giving her a bad feeling. He had an intense look on his face, both angry and confused. A frown marred his usually sunny features. He waved and walked off.

"This'll be great, you need something to take your mind off everything! You look like you could use a more becoming wardrobe."

"Whats wrong with this?" Usagi whined, not sure if she liked the idea of shopping with the fighter. It was odd, she seemed so tomboyish. But if the girl liked clothes too, more power to her.

"Whats not?" she clicked her tongue, flashing a look of disgust to the jeans and blouse Usagi wore. Unbeknownst to them, Seiya watched them walking towards the streets of Satan City.

He rubbed his chin, looking to his brothers.

"Whats wrong?" Taiki asked, the look on the usually lighthearted boy disconcerting.

"Theres something off about Usagi's friend."

"You mean, like she could be the princess?" Yaten asked hopefully. It was no secret that he wanted to find her a quickly as possible and leave Earth.

"No, Kakyuu wouldn't give me such chills. An aura like that...so evil...maybe someone should follow them." he concluded. Taiki nodded and waved to his brothers, following the girls. "You're usually more intuitive about this kind of thing, whats happened to you?" he asked the silver-haired boy who merely shrugged.

'That girl radiated darkness, like Chaos almost. But at the same time, not like his.' he thought. 'Just be careful, Usagi!'

"I wonder if they have a store like..." Videl muttered as she pulled Usagi along the shopping district.

As Usagi stumbled across the sidewalk, she could've sworn she heard someone saying 'Be careful, Usagi' to her. The voice was full of concern, and sent an unwelcoming feeling down her spine.

--+--

"Take these," Videl ordered as she shoved a handful of clothing to Usagi in the dressing room.

They had been out for hours. Usagi complained often about her taste in clothing, and spending so much money. What did she care? It wasn't hers. The brat was pretty ungrateful. But, soon the torment would be over for Videl, and she wouldn't have to put up with that Usagi for much longer. The girl kept on trying to keep up a conversation with her. But why should she ruin her voice to talk about a bunch of nonsense? That Usagi even brought up the most horrid topic. Made her wish she'd done more research on this Videl. Usagi knew her because the human was dating her monster brother!

'To be stuck with a monkey like that! The poor, disillusioned girl!' she thought. Rabi smiled inside Videl, knowing she could take care of the human's problem. Khoss would be delighted to hear of her taking care of one of the nasty little Saiyajin for him.

She wondered if the Saiyajin had any luck in finding Rabi. The thought almost made her laugh out loud. She glanced at a jacket on one of the racks. The clothes here weren't all that bad, maybe she would take some home as a souvenir. The thought of the cruel Saiyajins on her home planet made her sick. Who knew what kind of damage they would inflict? She hoped her senshi would be strong enough to fight them. She already had to worry about Galaxia, she didn't need monkeys killing her soldiers.

'I'll be home soon, darling.' she thought of the charm in her purse and pulled it out. It was a red stone, shaped like a long sword. A chain swung from it, hanging over her palm. A gift from Khoss. This new magic did cause her some concern, because of its unfamiliarity. But Khoss guaranteed her it would take care of Usagi. Rabi couldn't kill her yet, they needed her to get to the rest of the Saiyajins. But when she was through with her, the doll would look lovely.

"Hows this?" Usagi inquired dully. She wore a frilly red dress. Videl would have laughed, but it wasn't like this Usagi was one of her friends. The trip wasn't for fun. She only scowled.

"Try the black one instead," Usagi closed the door again.

Videl looked around the department store. She saw a tall man speaking with a sales associate. He looked somewhat familiar, but she didn't know any men with long hair like that. He looked like a curious fellow though, wearing a full suit even though he looked quite young. After the woman stepped away to tend to another customer, the brunette looked up at her. He smiled slightly and walked off. Videl stared at his back, and soon his ponytail swung out of sight.

As Usagi came out with another dress on, Videl smoothly slid the charm back in her bag. This dress deserved a nod of approval. Usagi made a face.

"I'm not really the goth type, you know. I don't usually wear much black."

"Stop your whining!" Videl snapped, "Be grateful I'm doing this for you, and taking the time out." she folded her arms. "Besides, black is a classic!"

The sun would be gone soon. She needed to hurry Usagi along, before that green man came looking for them. If she didn't get the spell done rightby midnight, her cover would be blown. There was another matter to take care of that night. Those odango that Usagi always wore had to go. Who said she deserved to sport Rabi's royal hairstyle? It looked ridiculous on her, not at all like Rabi's glorious hair. She would be sure to fix that as well.

'Maybe I should find her some shoes to go with that one dress...' she pondered, thinking nothing more of that Usagi.

--+--

**10/08: I hope you read the last chapter, which is really a new one! Please don't be too confused as to why I put the other two together, since none of you are notified when I replace a chapter. Enjoy the second new chapter I've gotten out!**

**You know, I feel bad I haven't written in like a year! But I've been busy! I got married! D**


	12. Eternal Sailor Moon

**Feelings of the Moon**

**Chapter Twelve - Grandfather**

--+--

"Where are we?" Goku asked his fellow Saiyajin. The two stood in a black mist. A pair of doors stood tall andaustere behind them. "This doesn't look like Earth, ours or theirs." he said.

"How should I know?" Vegeta snapped. What would Kakarot know about Usagi's old Earth anyway?

The two looked around, unable to see through the fog and unsure of walking through it. The sound of quiet footsteps came from behind the doors and the two quickly turned around to see a girl.

She was short, no older than twelve. She had pink hair gathered in pigtails, resembling a bunny, and two red eyes that stared up at them in fear. She pressed a hand against the door, ready to back away.

"Who are you?"

She flinched at the sound of Goku's voice, and ran behind the door when she caught sight of his tail.

"Just some kid, lets go." Vegeta growled, facing the fog around him.

"Did I see..." Goku trailed off, and Vegeta sighed at the idiot. Kakarot tiptoed around the door, the girl squeaked and ran around the front, and saw Vegeta. Goku came up from behind her and lifted her up. She screamed and wriggled as he held her waist.

"It is!"

"Kakarot, you dumbfuck! Leave the bitch alone and come on!" Vegeta moved into the fog, and was well on his way through it when he heard the Saiyajin.

"She's got a tail like me!"

Vegeta stopped midstep in shock. He cocked his head around, staring throught the fog at the two figures.

"What...?"

The girl continued to scream as the Saiyajins stared at her with surprise.

--+--

Rei and Minako thanked Dende after he gave them news of the Space-Time Door opening. It was about time they could go on their way. Hopefully Galaxia hadn't gotten to any more of the senshi.

"I forgot to mention..." Dende started. "The Z Fighters were up here earlier. I knew you wouldn't want them to know you're here, just in case. But Goku and Vegeta went to your world."

"What?!" the girls gasped.

"Apparently Chi-Chi went missing, and since they couldn't find her anywhere on this planet, they got the idea that she was in your dimension. Maybe you can go help them get her back, they think your friends have her."

The two went running out of the room, coming into the open night sky.

"They've been gone for a few hours already!" Dende yelled after them. "Good luck you two!"

--+--

"Well, we've dealt with the whole time traveling business before. I guess it makes sense." Goku mused. "Its just difficult to process, my eighteen year old already having a kid." They were walking through the fog, Chibi-Usa explaining to them how she'd done much traveling through her short life. They came upon another gate, like the one they'd arrived at. It opened as they reached it.

"I'll come with you," Chibi-Usa said to the men. She couldn't believe that the tall man was Usagi's father.

They couldn't believe she was Usagi's daughter.

"I'm not sure thats safe," Goku said, shaking his head.

"So? I'm not _your_ daughter!" she stuck out her tongue. "You say you're the strongest men in your universe, so I'll be perfectly safe. I deserve to know more about whats going on anyway!" She had kept from them her nearly dying. Usagi would freak if that was passed along. The strange little Chibi Chibi had given her a tail, and it gave her strength. It was unbelievable, but Vegeta said it was just her Saiyajin side coming out. "It'll help to have someone whose been here before on your side as well."

That decided it, and they went into Usagi's old world.

As they fell through the space, Chibi-Usa told them about the people who she'd hid from before. The dark people who would go through.

"I saw a man go to your world, and bring back the body of a woman," Goku gulped.

"That must've been Chi-Chi!"

"Then a woman went through not long before you came in!"

"What did she look like?"

"I was too busy hiding to notice!" this earned a snort from Vegeta. "You must have really good hearing, to know I was there."

Goku chuckled, and their trip through space came to an end. Something hit him, and his eyes popped.

"Oh my God!" he screamed. The others looked at him, wondering what would surprise the strong man like that.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I'm a grandpa!"

--+--

Usagi was dreaming. She knew this, because there was no way she would be looking right at her Mamoru in real life. He was in America. In another dimension entirely!

But here, in her dream, he stood before her. His warm smile, stormy blue eyes were _right there_. She longed to jump into his arms, and stay like that. It was just that something felt wrong, and that feeling kept her from going to him.

_"Come to me, Usako."_ his dreamy voice crooned. Oh, his voice was so lovely. Usagi's eyes began to shut, giving into her body's urge to listen.

Still, she did wonder why none of her dreams had Cosmos in them. It was like she disappeared all of a sudden, her last message concerning the Gates of Time. Usagi missed Cosmos. She missed her Mamo-chan as well, though. So she went to him, smiling softly, her eyes closed. His arms wrapped around her tightly. It was so warm here. She felt like staying there forever.

Impossible. As she opened her eyes, Mamoru melted away, becoming nothing more than a withering corpse. She gasped and stumbled away from the carcass. The smell of salt and rust filled the air, and she saw maggots crawling through his eye sockets.

_"Mamo-chan!"_ she cried hysterically as her love decayed. She found herself on the hard ground, throwing up. This wasn't such a warm place after all. In fact, the air was becoming cold. It was so cold...

_"Mamo-chan!!"_

--+--

The city of Juuban was amazing to Goku. His friend didn't care much for the sights, and suggested splitting up.

"We'll cover more ground," he huffed.

"Goku might get lost," Chibi-Usa said. "Its okay if you want us to be alone for a while, Vegeta. Goku's not that bad a third wheel." she grabbed his muscular arm and grinned.

"Time alone? What for?" Goku asked. The other two sweatdropped and Vegeta wrenched his arm away from the kid.

It was crazy to see all the cars with wheels. According to Chibi-Usa their technology wouldn't advance like that until her time.

"Well, we need to be quick, so lets go!" Goku said, swooping the girl into his arms. The men took off flying and Chibi-Usa started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You can fly!?" she screeched into his ear. He winced.

"Of course!" They soared over the buildings, landing on one that was surrounded by a park. "Thats right, Usagi said no one here could use ki like us." He set her down, looking around.

"Do you fly like that in your dimension? In front of people?" she asked.

"I don't see why not..." he shrugged. The idea of showing off power like it was completely normal was new to Chibi-Usa. It wasn't like the sailor senshi went around proclaiming to all their true identities. The girls always went to great lengths to keep everything they did secret from friends and family alike.

"This is Tokyo Tower!" Chibi-Usa explained, "Used for radio transmission, and that sort of thing. We should go to the regular hang out spots...achoo!" she sneezed. Vegeta noticed her shivering slightly.

"Cold?"

"Its winter here! Of course I'm cold!" Chibi-Usa was wearing a pair of overalls and a t-shirt. Not much for February.

"Why is it cold here?" Goku asked. They weren't affected by the cold the same way as humans, but it was interesting to know the weather was so different. Goku looked up at the cloudy sky, snow was threatening to fall. "We should get you a coat or something, huh? Then we'llgo wherever you think they would be now."

The three agreed, and were up in the sky once again.

--+--

Videl smiled, pleased with her work. That Usagi would be doing much better now. She had just finished cleaning the room and moving the furniture around. Those old clothes Usagi had worn were in shreds, swept with the excess hair into the trash. The room was lovely, and the chain around the blonde's ankle added a nice touch.

"Sweet dreams, Usagi." she sang as she grabbed her things. Scissors, hair products and makeup, and the shopping bags were all thrown into her backpack. With one last look into the room, Videl flicked off the light and closed the door.

--+--

"Dammit, where is she?!" Piccolo shouted angrily into the night sky. After leaving her with Videl he went to the Son home to spar with Gohan. His friend assure him they would be safe together, but now it was as though they were gone! He couldn't sense her anywhere, and Videl was in her father's house. Her ki was extremely low, fading in and out weakly. It was annoying for one, having to search the skies for her. Then he didn't know if she was okay. He quickly searched for Gohan, who was heading for Videl's faint energy.

"That girl is asking for trouble," he sighed. He hated to have to call in for help. Trunks and Goten were at home with Bulma, he knew they'd love an excuse to stay up later than usual. With that, he flew to Capsule Corp.

--+--

Usagi set down the last stuffed rabbit down on her bed. Having rearranged them, and cleaned her room, she gave the bunch a nod of approval. Her room was now nice and neat, a big change from the mess it had been when she'd arrived home. She was back in the Tsukino household where she belonged! The house was empty when she arrived, but she was sure her family would be home soon. A yellow rabbit smiled up at her, as though agreeing with her.

That was a mean joke Mamoru pulled too. Usagi knew perfectly well that he was fine. She was waiting for him too. Sitting at her desk, she picked up a small picture they'd taken that summer.

_'You always complain when I'm late!'_ she pouted, _'But now I'm waiting around for you! Hurry up Mamo-chan!'_ she thought.

Paper was neatly stacked on the desk. Getting an idea, Usagi took some sheets and began to doodle. This would keep her busy while she waited.

--+--

"They come here often?" Goku asked the child he carried on his shoulders. The three travelers stood in the Crown Arcade, Chibi-Usa telling them that the girls frequented the place, as well as the restaurant upstairs. During the flight, Goku had told her about hiding her tail, and it was now wrapped around her waist like her grandfathers'.

"All the time," she answered. "But with whats going on I'm not so sure anymore. Actually, Usagi-chan was always the one convincing everyone to come, and since she's gone...I don't know."

"Well take us somewhere they will be! I'm not in the mood to wander around some city for hours because you can't find them!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku sighed, lifting the kid over and on the floor. They headed upstairs, but not before a familiar face noticed Chibi-Usa.

"Hey!" it was Motoko, calling her from the counter. "Chibi-Usa-chan! Its been ages," he laughed, waving her over. She complied, sending her new friends to search upstairs.

"Hi Motoki-kun, you're still working here?" she asked, sitting at a stool.

"Yeah, I figure I'll be working here the rest of my life, drying the same milkshake glasses for eternity." he sighed dramatically, pausing his glass-drying and feigning exhaustion. "How are you? I'm glad I caught you, its like everyone is gone!"

"I'm not that hungry," she passed. "I guess everyone is busy with school and stuff,"

"Maybe..." he stated, eyebrows scrunching, "But it seems like your sister has disappeared or something. The last I saw of any of you was probably your friend Hotaru, and that was months ago!"

Chibi-Usa's heart jumped, Hotaru was her best friend! What would happen when they met again? Would Rabi make them fight? Would the Saiyajins be strong enough to take on all the senshi?

'Hotaru-chan...' she thought, a tear rolling down her face. Motoki stopped his work.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he said consolingly. She shook her head, wiping it away. He continued to apologize as Goku and Vegeta spoke in the restaurant.

"Hey, Vegeta..." Goku whispered, the two had looked around and there was no sight of any of the girls. The shorter man grunted. "I was thinking about how we ended up at that Gate of Time. Shouldn't we have gone straight to Rabi?" Vegeta sat down at a table, grabbing a menu as though to order.

"We wanted to cross another dimension, and we did. I wouldn't worry about technicalities," he said. Goku sat with him, a troubled look on his face. Vegeta glared at him. "Quit moping about it, dumbass. Lets go, they aren't here." he stood, and a waitress running around smacked into him.

"Sorry! Can I get you guys anything?" she asked, hands raising to check her ponytail.

"Hell no!" Vegeta barked. Goku sweatdropped and smiled apologetically as they reunited with Chibi-Usa.

"Bye Motoki-kun! I have to go!" she smiled as they headed to the door. Motoki stared after them.

'Whats with the muscle?'

--+--

"We've been attacked twice now," Haruka said to Michiru. "Ami and Makoto are dead, Rei and Minako gone."

The two women sat in their living room. The mansion felt empty, but so did the rest of the world. Their team was falling apart. Michiru sipped her wine. Hotaru was in her room, reading.

"I don't know if we'll survive any more attacks, there are only us four now." Haruka continued, bowing her head in shame.

"There should be five," Michiru said, grabbing Haruka's hand. "But Rabi left, Setsuna said she crossed dimensions as soon as the Gates opened. Poor Hotaru, she shouldn't have to fight. Not after just reawakening. I dare not count Rabi's new pet either."

The two sat in silence, thinking hard about how to deal with Sailor Galaxia. They had killed two of her Animamates, Iron Mouse and Aluminum Siren.

"More senshi...just how many more?" Haruka thought out loud. Their musings were interrupted when a blast came from upstairs.

'Now...!?'

The two rushed to where the sound came from.

"Where are they!?" they heard an angry voice shouting. It came from Hotaru's bedroom!

The women burst through the door, and found a hole in the wall. Dust filled the room, and two men stood in the hole as silhouettes. Her bed was completely destroyed, and Hotaru was on the floor, shaking before the two large men. At the sight of the women, the men bent into fighting stances.

"Hotaru-chan!" Michiru cried, reachinng out for her adopted daughter.

"Tell me where my wife is!" the one in orange demanded. They moved in, and Haruka gasped. It was Usagi's father, and the shorter man from her world!

"You again!" she snarled, "Uranus Crystal Power, Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Makeup!"

When they henshined, Sailor Uranus and Neptune held their weapons ready.

"I said, I want to know where Chi-Chi is!" Goku roared. The shorter man shot forward, and instead of hitting them, he snatched up Hotaru and jumped out the window before they could stop him. "You'll give her to me or never see this child again!"

"They're so fast! They flew out..." Neptune gasped. The two were gone, just like that. They heard Hotaru's screams fade, and ran to the hole.

"We have to go after her!" Uranus said, "I'll kill them both!" she lunged forward but was stopped by her partner.

"They want something in return, or someone." she stated in explanation. "We can't just run after her, lets call Setsuna."

"But..." Uranus breathed. "They'll kill her!"

"Then lets hurry!" the two contacted Setsuna, who came to them immediately upon news of Hotaru's kidnapping.

Sailor Pluto appeared, an angry look on her face.

"He said he wanted his wife." Neptune offered.

"Chi-Chi?" she asked, they nodded.

"You know who she is?" the two had no clue, only knowing of the Saiyajin they'd fought.

Pluto nodded.

"I do, but...what's going on? Why would they think we have her?!"

--+--

"Let me go, you brutes!" Hotaru screamed. She was flying in the air, the Saiyajin carrying her away from her family. She couldn't henshin without her wand, which she stupidly left next to her book. The possibility of escape with her lack of physical abilities was unlikely. It was exhausting her just to struggle in his arms. The monster only squeezed harder, which hurt. She stopped moving as they descended upon a rooftop near Sailor Mars' old school.

"Thanks for leaving me here!" someone shouted, and Hotaru saw an incredible sight. Chibi-Usa, her best friend, was running across the building to them.

"Chibi-Usa!?" she choked, her hand covered her mouth.

"Hotaru-chan!" her friend exclaimed in surprise. "Let her go!" Hotaru was dropped and the two ran into the other's arms. She couldn't believe that this was her friend, who she hadn't seen since their defeat of Nehelenia.

"So they'll never see this child again?" her kidnapper asked Goku. "Since when do you kill children, Kakarot?" he snorted.

"Hey, this is my wife we're talking about here!" he retaliated. "I needed a bargaining tool, of course we aren't going to kill her! Looks like she's a friend of Chibi-Usa's anyway."

The two looked down at the hugging girls.

"I guess we should get you a coat too," Goku suggested, looking at Hotaru's short skirt.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, you have some explaining to do!" Hotaru frowned.

--+--

Usagi set down her finished picture of Luna. She giggled at it, having made Luna very fat. It wasn't her fault the kitty had been gaining so much weight. She'd been drawing to pass the time, glancing at the clock that now read 6:00. It wouldn't be long before her family came home. Kenji would be getting off work, Mamoru would be coming from America. Ikuko and Shingo were probably out Christmas shopping.

'Maybe I'll draw one more picture,' she decided. She'd already drawn a bunch, though. It was getting boring. She instead grabbed one of the manga she'd recently borrowed from Rei. A new story would be good to focus on while she waited.

'It won't be long now,' she thought reassuringly. 'Someone will come along eventually.'

--+--

Sailor Lead Crow bowed before Galaxia.

"Imagine our luck, majesty! The princess herself has appointed me Sailor Mars! I could not imagine anything more perfect! Her guardians' crystals have already been taken as well." she smiled.

"Do not celebrate just yet, you must take Mars' crystal first. Kill her, and be greatly rewarded." Galaxia said, waving Lead Crow away. As her soldier vanished, she smiled.

'Stupid little Rabi,' she thought, 'Your love for Khoss will cost you.' the golden-clad woman laughed. 'His influence over her is doing me well, soon I will have all their crystals.'

--+--

Lead Crow transported herself to Juuban, and headed straight for the other senshi. She flew into the air, her strong crow wings flapping in the February wind. Her search took her to T*A Private Girls School.

'Sailor Mars old school, hm?' she thought as she landed inside the gate. Upon the roof, lights shimmered. 'They are up there! Hopefully my new comrades won't be too surprised to see me!' she laughed, and leapt up to the roof.

She herself was surprised, Uranus and Neptune were fighting two men. Two little girls huddled together, away from them.

'Time to make an entrance, do not worry Siren, I will avenge you tonight!'

"You look like you could use some help from Sailor Lead Crow!" she chanted. The fighters stopped for a split second, and the next thing she knew, she was in the air. She gasped for air as a strong hand yanked her by her throat. Everything was going fuzzy when a face came in. A man with outrageously wild hair glared at her.

"Space Turbulence!" Uranus shouted, her attack heading for the other fighter. He shot multiple light attacks back and they exploded on contact.

"You're one of them!" her attacker growled. "Tell me if you know anything about Chi-Chi!" he shook her roughly.

"Who--?!" she choked, her world spinning before her. He yelled incoherently and threw her like a doll. She slammed into another body, and soon another came crashing down on the both of them. She groaned, trying to move. Pain shot through her body as a blast hit all three of them, sending them over the building.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she flew through the air, and the feeling of butterflies rippled in her stomach. A sickening crack came from her right leg as she met snow-covered ground. She saw Sailor Uranus coughing up blood next to her. The senshi was shaking her head, and attempting to push her body up. Their eyes met, and Uranus' widened as her body was lifted. Lead Crow's attacker now held the senshi of wind by her leg, swinging her upside down. The movement made Crow's stomach lurch and she shut her eyes.

'I cannot let these monsters kill us! I need those sailor crystals! I need Mars' crystal to become a true soldier!' she thought.

"We don't have...your wife..." Neptune cried, nursing a wound in her side. Crow arched her head slowly to gaze at the Neptunian. "Please...just release Hotaru and Chibi-Usa." she moaned, falling forward. The shorter fighter appeared behind her and clutched her collar.

"The pink-haired sprite is with us, fools." he sneered. "She brought us to you, she is Kakarot's granddaughter after all." he lifted Neptune and looked down at Crow, who winced. He reached to lift her when another voice came into play.

"Stop!" Crow looked up, but too quickly and found herself falling. The feeling faded and she closed her eyes to keep from passing out.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" the words came and Neptune fell as the fighter was hit with a burning arrow.

'No! Saved by...her!?' and Crow blacked out.

--+--

**10/08: I've been writing a lot, and got back into this story! Does anyone think Vegeta is OOC?**


End file.
